MP
by isis-chan15
Summary: Quando estamos presos numa escuridão que só nós compreendemos... Quando queremos estar sozinhos mas não conseguimos sobreviever sem a outra presença... Talvez nem mesmo a luz nos consiga arrancar das trevas..." Yaoi Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Olá a todos…**

**Bem venho trazer a minha nova fic (sim eu sei que ainda não acabei Inquisição mas ela deve estar mesmo no final e a principio esta não deve ser muito grande para além disso para aquelas pessoas que querem o próximo capitulo por favor sejam pacientes mas é que eu quero que este fique mesmo bem então…talvez tenham que esperar um cadinho, além disso dêem um desconto tive exames). Enfim, continuando… Como não podia deixar de ser esta fique é yaoi e vai ter lemon por isso quem não gosta não leia e ficamos todos felizes.**

**Como é mais que obvio Naruto e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem e eu escrevo esta fic sem quaisquer fins lucrativos.**

**Boa leitura….**

**Prólogo**

A quanto tempo estava ali?

_Escuro…_

Por mais que tenta-se não conseguia achar uma saída. Ia engatinhando na escuridão tentando achar algo, alguma luz que pudesse assinalar que para lá daquela escuridão existia algo mais.

_Frio…_

Mas nunca encontrava nada e então dava por si abraçado as suas pernas tentando manter-se quente, tentando afastar a neve que apenas caia na sua mente. Pois mesmo que não a pudesse ver ele sentia-a a gelar o seu corpo enquanto ela o rodeava num abraço glacial.

Silencioso…

E nada se ouvia naquele lugar. Nem mesmo os seus soluços que por mais que tenta-se não conseguia conter. Mas nem mesmo eles eram ouvidos. Como se qualquer som que pudesse existir fosse abafado por aquela força, aquele peso que sentia sobre si e que não permitia que erguesse mais a cabeça. E ele continuava ali perdido no seu mundo implorando para que alguém o viesse resgatar…

"Onii-san… por favor… tenho medo… Onii-san…"

E quando pensava que ninguém viria e que ele iria permanecer ali para sempre era como se uma porta se abrisse na escuridão. Uma porta que ele sabia que tinha estado sempre ali mas que ele preferia que não tivesse sido aberta. Porque ele sabia que iria acontecer tudo outra vez e que no final seria novamente jogado para aquela escuridão. Mas ele não conseguia fechar essa porta, e não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz quando por entre a luz que por ela entrava ele podia ver o seu Onii-san mais uma vez o chamando…

"Vem Sasuke…"

**Continua…**

**Eu sei que ficou um micro prologo mas enfim é só para dar um cheirinho… Tipo esta fic apesar de não parecer agora é sasunaru (um bocado distrocido por sinal). E vai ser um bocado difícil de percebê-la ao inicio, aviso já, mas depois no fim tudo será esclarecido. Ah, devo também dizer que a ideia geral da fic foi tirada num manga que eu li (peso desculpa mas agora não me lembro do nome) mas é só mesmo a ideia muito geral, 99,9% é totalmente meu.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que eu tenha falado mais do que contado a história… mas se querem continuação deixem reviews… prometo que não vou decepciona-los (espero eu)!**

**Bjs, Isis.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Olá!**

**Este é o primeiro capítulo e é só mesmo para dar a conhecer um pouco dos sentimentos do Naruto e do seu passado, então não tem muita ligação com o prologo… Mesmo assim espero que gostem e desculpem a demora… **

**Boa Leitura!**

**1º Capitulo**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Ah! Porquê? Porquê? Porquê? O que é que ele tinha feito para merecer aquilo? Tinha chegado aquela cidade, aquela casa ainda no dia anterior, estava exausto de toda a viagem e da mudança, apesar de só ter que guardar os seus poucos pertences, já que a casa já se encontrava toda mobilada e pronta para ser habitada (ao menos isso, aquele velho tarado tinha feito), até o frigorifico já estava cheio de comida quando chegou, mas mesmo assim, não importava que não tivesse nada para arrumar. Estava cansado, de mau humor, e a sua caminha parecia ter alguma espécie de feitiço que o prendia e que fazia com que não quisesse se levantar nunca mais. Então porquê? Já não bastava ter deixado tudo para trás mais uma vez, ter abandonado os seus amigos que tanto trabalho lhe deu a conquistar, ter agora mais três pessoas entre as muitas que iriam seguir caminhos diferentes do seu e que pouco a pouco o iriam esquecer ou então com sorte guardar em algum canto das suas memórias como a lembrança de um bom amigo (pelo menos ele esperava tê-lo sido). É claro que lhes podia escrever cartas, telefonar-lhes sempre que quisesse, e conversar até mesmo todos os dias pelo msn, tal como haviam combinado, mas não era a mesma coisa. A distância era algo terrível, e ele sabia disso muito bem. Ela, aliada com o tempo, encarregar-se-ia de fazer com que cada vez menos tivessem algo em comum sobre o que pudessem conversar, com que a lembrança dos rostos uns dos outros se fossem apagando, com que ambos fizessem novos amigos com os quais passariam mais tempo deixando para depois a escrita daquela carta, fazer aquele telefonema, ou falar com aquela pessoa com a qual apenas memórias eram partilhadas e para a qual, aos poucos, foi deixando de haver espaço no presente, pois seguindo caminhos diferentes, tornavam-se pessoas diferentes das que se lembravam e assim lentamente voltariam a ser desconhecidos.

Gaara, Temari e kankuro, aqueles três irmãos que conheceu na última cidade em que tinha vivido, Suna, e que se tinham tornado seus amigos, juntavam-se agora a tantos outros que conhecera noutras cidades, noutros países, por todos os cantos do mundo onde já tinha morado por vezes, por poucas semanas, outras vezes por um pouco mais de tempo… Mas nunca tempo suficiente. O máximo de tempo que tinha conseguido ficar no mesmo lugar tinha sido pouco mais de um ano, e talvez por isso nunca se tinha realmente sentido em casa. Nunca tinha encontrado naquele mundo um lugar ao qual pudesse chamar de seu, nunca tinha tido realmente um lar. E de quem era a culpa? Daquele maldito ero-sennin. Desgraçado! Era por causa dele e das suas confusões que nunca tinha descanso e que tinha de deixar os seus amigos para trás. Por ele, tivera que deixar Gaara.

Gaara tinha sido o seu maior amigo. Ao princípio tinha sido difícil conquistá-lo, afinal até mesmo os seus irmãos tinham dificuldade em lidar com a personalidade fria e um tanto sádica do ruivo. Tinha sido irritante tentar tirar aquela expressão séria e inalterável do rosto dele e que chegava até a causar um pouco de medo. Mas isso tinha sido apenas no começo e rapidamente ele conseguiu ver que aquela pessoa usava aquela expressão amedrontadora da mesma forma que ele usava os seus sorrisos. Como máscaras para esconder a sua própria solidão. E foi quando consegui quebrar essa máscara que finalmente pela primeira vez, ele o viu sorrir. Não era um sorriso aberto como os seus, era apenas um pequeno movimento de lábios como se estivesse ainda a aprender como deveria sorrir, mas acompanhado pelo brilho dos seus olhos, tinha sido o sorriso mais radiante e mais belo que ele alguma vez tinha visto e por isso ele acabou também por sorrir, desta vez diferente de tantas outras, de coração, um sorriso que iluminava todo a sua volta e foi nesse momento de felicidade quando cada um tinha encontrado o seu igual, alguém que sabia exatamente tudo o que ia na cabeça do outro em cada momento que eles se beija… não, não e não. O que é que eu estou a dizer... Aquilo foi um acidente. Isso, um acidente. Foi disso que ambos se convenceram e mesmo que agora não tivesse tanta certeza disso, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, pois agora estavam a milhares de quilômetros de distância e provavelmente seria muito difícil que algum dia se voltassem a ver. Mesmo assim não conseguia vê-lo como nada mais que um bom amigo, é verdade que tinha gostado do beijo, mas o que nutria por Gaara era algo puramente fraternal, um sentimento puro que sabia ser inteiramente correspondido pelo outro, apesar do carinho imenso que os unia eles não se amavam, não dessa forma, afinal seres iguais como eles jamais se poderiam completar.

Ah! Mas voltando ao assunto do culpado…. Sim o culpado era aquele maldito pervertido "espiador " de mulheres no banho… Desde que os seus pais tinham morrido num acidente, quando ele era ainda um bebê, pelo que, não possuía qualquer lembrança deles. E se não fosse uma foto que o seu tio-avô (com quem morou e que o criou desde então), Jiraya-ero-sama, lhe tinha dado, nem sequer saberia como eles eram. É talvez ele estivesse a exagerar… O velho não era assim tão mau. Afinal, tinha tomado conta dele desde sempre e sempre foi como um pai para ele. Mas era simplesmente impossível ele não ficar irritado todas as vezes em que o maldito chegava a casa depois de uma noite de jogo, álcool e mulheres e dizia que tinham que se mudar porque precisava de novos ares para encontrar inspiração para mais um dos seus livrinhos pervertidos. É isso mesmo. O seu tutor era um bêbado mulherengo, irresponsável escritor dos livros eróticos mais vendidos de todo o mundo. Já dá para ter uma ideia da infância que ele tinha tido… mas afinal o que é que deu na cabeça daquele juiz idiota para atribuir a sua guarda aquele tarado? Talvez o tivesse subornado com a coleção inteira de Icha Icha Paradise… Há tanta gente tarada neste mundo. Ah esperem esqueci-me de uma das suas qualidades… Mentiroso. Sim, porque aquela história de ir há procura de inspiração já não enganava ninguém há muito tempo. Ele não precisava de inspiração. Aliás desde que houvesse um bar de strip por perto, ele não precisava de mais nada. O que acontecia era que ele acabava sempre por se meter em confusão. Ou se endividava todo no jogo, ou enrolava-se com uma mulher casada, enfim as opções eram muitas mas no final acabava sempre com eles a fazerem as malas para fugir da máfia, de um marido ciumento ou sabe-se lá de quem.

Ele já estava farto disso. Era muito grato ao ero-sennin por tudo o que tinha feito por ele. Tinha sido o seu pai (apesar de muitas vezes ser ele a tomar conta do velhote), tinha-o visto crescer, tinha-lhe ensinado a andar, a falar, tinha-lhe ensinado valores que apesar de o outro parecer ignorar as vezes, para ele eram muito preciosos e tinha-lhe dado sábios conselhos que o ajudaram em vários momentos da sua vida. Afinal, não é isso que se espera de um pai?

Mas mesmo assim estava cansado daquela vida. De andar sempre de lugar para lugar, não é que não fosse bom conhecer diversos sítios mas pelo menos uma vez gostaria de ter um lugar para voltar. Alguém à sua espera de braços abertos para o receber e que lhe dissesse "okaeri". Pois mesmo que vivesse supostamente com o seu tio avô desde à algum tempo, quando este achou que ele já estava suficientemente crescido para tomar conta de si, que praticamente morava sozinho. O velho nunca estava em casa e passava a vida em viagens de negócios (sei, negócios… há quem lhe chame outra coisa) e ele ficava ali sozinho. Se era para morar sozinho porque é que não o deixou ficar em Suna com o Gaara? Ah, pois é… Ainda era menor… Quando tivesse dezoito anos, podia fazer o que quisesse... Mas até lá… Mas porquê? Afinal quem é que ele tinha matado noutra vida? Ah sério, ele queria saber. Porque apesar de ter acabado de se mudar, de estar cansado e com sono, de não conhecer nada nem ninguém naquele lugar, do seu peito ainda doer de saudade dos seus amigos, e de o seu imprestável tutor já ter saído, mal pousou as suas malas, para ir conhecer o lugar (leia-se: as mulheres). Porque é que apesar de tudo isso ele ainda tinha que se levantar e ir para a escola?

Mas afinal quem foi que amaldiçoou a vida de Uzumaki Naruto?

**Continua…**

**Então que tal?**

**Bem no próximo é que a acção vai mesmo começar então esperem tá? No próximo o Sasuke vai aparecer e vai haver uma maior ligação com o prologo e com a história em si.**

**Então não me matem por este capitulo…**

**Tipo eu tou muito insegura em relação a esta fic… porque o estilo de escrita é totalmente diferente do costume e também porque a história em si é bastante complicada… então por favor eu precioso de review!!! Quero mesmo saber o que pensam….**

**Bem quero também agradecer a quem mandou no prologo…**

**Kappuchu09: **Não se preocupe eu vou fazer de tudo para não atrasar Inquisição! Bem quanto a ser estuprado pelo Itachi… eu não sei… é possível que tenha algumas insinuações mas a principio não….mas sim no prologo o Sasuke ainda era criança. Mas o activo vai ser o Sasuke… Enfim eu sei que vai ser uma fic confusa mas continue lendo tá? Bjs!

**lari-thekiller: **Obrigada. É até mesmo para mim é um pouco confuso apesar de saber exactamente o que quero escrever é difícil por em palavras…. Não posso dizer o que é Mp, mas garanto que não é ministério público. Continue lendo. Bjs!

**teixeirinha: **Não percebes porque Aida não viste suficiente Naruto! Tá eu admito que tá confuso… Bem vê lá se gostas do resto… Bjs!

**Misa-Light: **Bigada espero que gostes! Bjs! Já tou com saudades tuas!

**Então é isso… não se esqueçam de comentar por favor façam-me feliz!!!! Mesmo que seja para dizer mal!**

**Bjs, Isis!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olá a todos!

Está aqui o segundo capitulo de mp, espero que gostem…

Yaoi, e naruto não me pertence... ah! tambem tenho que dizer que o Noddy não me pertence?

Boa leitura!

**2º Capitulo**

**Amigos**

Maldito barulho irritante! Mas quem é que era mais teimoso? Ele ou aquela estúpida geringonça? Já estava ali a tocar há quanto tempo? Mas não, ele era mais teimoso… Ele não ia se dar ao trabalho de se levantar para ir desligá-la. Afinal, durante quanto tempo é que um despertador continuava a tocar sem que ninguém o fosse desligar? Ele não sabia mas algo lhe dizia que naquele dia iria descobrir, porque ninguém e muito menos uma máquina infernal daquelas era mais teimoso do que ele.

Finalmente… Silêncio… Agora podia voltar ao sou soninho que estava tão bom…

"_Abram alas para o Noddy, Noddy!!!!"__1_

Mas que porra!!! Quem era o desgraçado que lhe estava a ligar aquela hora da manhã quando estava quase a pegar no sono outra vez?!

Levantou-se num salto e quando pegou no telemóvel lutou contra o impulso de o atirar pela janela, afinal, não teria dinheiro para comprar outro tão cedo enquanto este continuava a tocar a versão metal da música de abertura do Noddy dizendo que o dia ia ser belo e não sei mais o quê quando ele só queria que o maldito mundo explodisse!

Não se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era e apertou o botãozinho verde para atender soltando um grunhido ao colocá-lo junto ao rosto, apenas para sinalizar a quem quer que fosse que estivesse do outro lado, que a chamada tinha sido atendida mas que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz por o ter que fazer.

"__Naruto! Seu vagabundo!!!_"_gritou a pessoa do outro lado e ele reconheceu-o imediatamente como sendo o seu arqui-inimigo/tutor__ "Levanta esse rabo preguiçoso e vai para a escola imediatamente!"_

_Como é que sabes que não estou na escola neste momento?!_ Não era como se ele tivesse voltado para casa desde que saiu no dia em que tinham chegado a Konoha. Então ele não poderia saber que se tinha baldado às aulas durante aqueles últimos três dias, ou podia?

"__Idiota! Eu não te disse que a directora da tua nova escola era uma velha conhecida minha?! É óbvio que, como ainda não poses-te os pés lá, ela telefonou-me para saber o que é que se passava!"._

_Desculpa, mas custou-me a acreditar que conhecias uma mulher, cuja maior preocupação não fosse conseguir fazer com que colocassem a maior quantidade de dinheiro possível no soutien.

_"_Olha lá! Quem é que tu pensas que eu sou?! Eu conheço muitas bonitas e respeitáveis mulheres, como a Tsunade, para tua informação!"_

_Pois é... Pena que essas não queiram nada contigo ou não foi essa tal de Tsunade que te deu com os pés mais do que uma vez?!

Ouviu-se um pigarrear do outro lado da linha e depois o tom acusador voltou a ser utilizado.

_"_Isso agora não interessa nada. Tu já estás muito velho para eu ter que fazer de tua babá…"_

_Ninguém te pediu para o fazeres..._ Jiraya apenas ignorou este comentário e continuou:

_"_Por isso, é bom que vás imediatamente para a escola, que não arranjes problemas e que não tenhas mais nenhuma falta no próximo milénio!"__Disse com um tom ameaçador que fez com que com que os ossos de Naruto gelassem, mesmo este tendo disfarçado.

_Oh… Vá lá… Admite… Até ficas-te feliz! Afinal, só mesmo assim para ela te telefonar._disse soltando uma gargalhada nervosa.

_"_Acredita... Quando a conheceres, vais perceber que não existe motivo nenhum para ficar feliz quando recebemos um telefonema daquela mulher."_

Assim que ouviu aquele barulhinho intermitente anunciando que a chamada tinha sido terminada, lançou o telemóvel sobre a cama e preparou-se para fazer o mesmo, pensando que poderia aproveitar mais uns minutinhos de sono. Mas antes de o fazer, resolveu olhar para o relógio só para confirmar quanto tempo ainda poderia ficar ali, no mundo dos sonhos…

8:10… Ah! Ok então… O quê?! Era suposto conseguiria chegar à escola em quê? Quinze minutos? Merda! Mas onde é que estava aquele maldito uniforme?! Ténis…. Debaixo da cama?... Não. Mas o que é que um dos seus ténis estava a fazer na sanita?

Saiu de casa cinco minutos depois, com o uniforme totalmente desalinhado, jogando a mochila pelas costas, tentando sem sucesso fazer com que o seu cabelo espetado tomasse um aspecto minimamente apresentável, e engolindo inteira o que parecia ser o resto de uma torrada com geleia, que encontrou debaixo da cama enquanto procurava os seus ténis (ainda bem que o seu estômago era resistente), correndo o mais que conseguia em direcção aquela prisão de almas a que chamavam: escola.

Quando chegou, não encontrou ninguém nos corredores. Óptimo! Estava atrasado!

Agora qual é que era suposto ser a sua sala? Ele lembrava-se vagamente de ter posto o horário no bolso das calças… Mas o que?... Que mancha enorme era aquela no seu horário? E era pegajosa também… Hum... Chocolate?! Oh! O seu querido chocolate tinha derretido…. Lambeu o horário na parte que julgava dizer qual seria a sua sala, na tentativa de tentar ler alguma coisa por baixo daquela substância viscosa. Também não se podia desperdiçar chocolate... Esse sim, era um pecado imperdoável!!!

Assim que conseguiu ler o número 35, no meio daquela gosma docinha, desatou a correr ainda mais depressa à procura da porta onde estaria afixado esse número. Chegou mesmo a tempo de ouvir o professor perguntar…

_Uzumaki Naruto? Continua a faltar?

Abriu a porta de rompante sem bater e sem reparar que a sua voz estava ligeiramente mais alta do que seria aconselhável para uma aula, devido à excitação da corrida, ou seja, gritou:

_Presente!!!!

**…**

Silêncio… Foi isso que o recebeu depois da sua entrada triunfal… Cerca de vinte pares de olhos a analisá-lo de cima a baixo, vendo o jeito desajeitado como se vestia. Com a camisa branca do uniforme com os primeiros botões abertos, deixando-a de fora das calças e tendo ignorado completamente o fato que, ao redor do seu colarinho deveria estar presa uma gravata. Com o casaco negro totalmente aberto, enquanto erguia o seu braço num movimento característico, coçando a nuca enquanto um sorriso nervoso se formava no seu rosto.

Em seguida, quando o silêncio começava a tornar-se insuportavelmente constrangedor, a turma estourou numa explosão de gargalhadas que só terminou quando o professor deixou cair estrondosamente o livro de ponto sobre a mesa, exigindo a atenção dos alunos.

_Uzumaki Naruto… O meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, sou professor de literatura e neste momento… Odeio-o. Agora sente-se em algum lugar vago e vamos prosseguir a aula. Abram os vossos livros na página 62…

Naruto ficou por um momento paralisado, enquanto o docente continuava a falar sobre um texto qualquer desprezando completamente a sua presença.

Quando saiu do transe inicial, foi sentar-se numa das cadeiras no fundo da sala, ignorando o facto de que os únicos olhos que não estavam voltados para si eram mesmo os do professor. Uns encaravam-no descaradamente, outros eram mais discretos analisando de esguelha aquele estranho com aparência de rebelde, que se jogava de forma descontraída sobre a cadeira atirando a mochila sobre a mesa e pondo a cabeça sobre esta, respirando ofegantemente enquanto tentava por as ideias em ordem. Houve até uma menina que chegou a corar descontroladamente, quando os seus olhos como duas pérolas se cruzaram por momentos com aquela pequena extensão de céu, que se reflectia nos olhos daquele rapaz loiro de sorriso bobo e pele bronzeada.

Ok… Hora de avaliar a situação….

A boa notícia era que tinha conseguido chegar a tempo.

A má notícia era que o professor, o odiava tal como ele mesmo tinha dito, e mesmo tendo chegado a tempo, poderia ter falta devido à forma como entrou na sala.

A boa notícia era que enquanto os alunos se concentravam no exercício que tinham que resolver, aquele esquisito e aparentemente tarado professor, lia descaradamente um dos livros que o seu querido tutor tinha escrito. E como é que o facto de ter um professor que lia livros pervertidos em plena aula era uma boa notícia? Simples… Ele tinha acesso a esses mesmos livros muito antes de eles serem publicados… Assim sendo, talvez fosse fácil conseguir que o professor deixasse de o odiar.

A má noticia era… Não acho que por agora é só isso.

A aula decorreu normalmente o que significa que foi uma total seca. Não tinha levado livro… Aliás, ele nem fazia ideia que iria ter literatura… A única coisa que teve tempo de por na mochila, foi o seu estojo e um caderno no qual apontou ainda que contrafeito a matéria que o professor ia ditando. Também... Não é como se tivesse alguma coisa mais interessante para fazer.

A verdade, é que as aulas sempre foram inúteis para ele… Tinha uma personalidade demasiado hiperactiva para conseguir assimilar o que quer que fosse sentado, a ouvir alguém a debitar matéria, por mais bom que fosse o "store", por mais divertida que fosse a aula, no final, acabava sempre por se distrair e quando chegava a casa já não se lembrava de absolutamente nada.

Mesmo assim, não é que tivesse más notas… Ele era alguém que trabalhava sobre pressão. Então quando via os testes a aproximarem-se, agarrava-se aos livros como se a sua vida dependesse disso e graças a esse esforço tinha conseguido pelo menos, manter as suas notas dentro da média. Não era brilhante, mas também não era um idiota, apesar de muitas vezes dar a entender isso mesmo.

Em outras escolas, tinha sido frequentemente o palhaço da turma. Não se importava que se rissem dele… Pelo menos assim, conseguia garantir que não era completamente invisível. Mesmo que não fosse pelas melhores razões, isso fazia com que o notassem e gostava de acreditar que assim pelo menos, a sua passagem por mais curta que fosse iria deixar uma lembrança na mente daqueles que o conheceram.

Mas estava cansado disso… Estava cansado de se esforçar a fazer amigos para logo a seguir, sofrer quando tivesse que se separar deles, quando o seu tio avô decidisse que estava na hora de ir procurar inspiração noutro lugar.

Desta vez, limitar-se-ia a ser ele próprio, se as pessoas quisessem se aproximar dele e tentar ser suas amigas muito bem, não iria afastá-las, não seria indelicado, já que ser rude sem motivo também não fazia parte da sua personalidade, mas caso contrário, também não se esforçaria a correr atrás de ninguém. Se não fizesse novos amigos, menos mal, pelo menos assim não haveria ninguém para ter saudades quando fosse embora.

Tocou para o intervalo, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de sair da sala. Não estava com paciência de ir explorar. Podia fazer isso depois, por isso apenas se reclinou na cadeira enquanto olhava pela janela (pelo menos, tinha conseguido um lugar perto da janela) e esperou pelo professor que viria dar a próxima aula, que ele continuava sem saber qual era. Sabia apenas que era na mesma sala, já que alguns dos seus colegas também não saíram de lá e os que saíram deixaram as suas coisas para trás.

Um grupo de raparigas tinha se juntado num canto da sala, e mesmo não querendo, ele acabou por ouvir a sua conversa…

_Ei! O que é que acharam do aluno novo?!_ Perguntou uma rapariga de olhos e cabelos castanhos, amarrados em dois coques no topo da cabeça.

_Ah… Ele é muito lindo!!! Loirinho de olhos azuis! Parece uma versão masculina de mim, e ainda por cima parece ter um corpo…

É… Aquela loira platinada até tinha razão em alguns pontos. Ele era mesmo lindo e tinha um corpo de fazer inveja, sendo ligeiramente musculado, mas sem que fosse algo excessivo. Em poucas palavras tinha tudo no sitio… Mas o que ela errou, é que não podia ser comparada a ele. Podiam ter os olhos e os cabelos da mesma cor, mas eles não possuíam o brilho que irradiava dele, fazendo com que o conjunto destes com a sua pele de um tom dourado natural, o tornasse numa visão pecaminosa e selvagem da imagem desses anjos que as pessoas imaginavam.

Ao ouvir aquele comentário, um sorriso de canto formou-se no rosto do loiro, enquanto ele fingia não estar a ouvir absolutamente nada daquela conversa.

_És mesmo convencida Ino-porca…! Além disso, ele até pode ser giro mas não chega aos pés do Sasuke-kun… Se queres ficar com ele, tudo bem, cá para mim ele não passa de um rebelde sem causa que gosta de causar problemas.

Ok. Duas palavras par descrever aquela miúda: vaca rosa. Ele até a tinha achado bonitinha, tinha um ar exótico com o cabelo rosa e olhos verdes, mas é impressionante como a nossa opinião sobre as pessoas pode mudar quando elas abrem a boca. E afinal, quem era esse Sasuke-kun e o que é que ele tinha de tão bom?

_Ano… Eu acho que ele é só desleixado... Não me parece má pessoa..._Disse a menina de cabelos curtos azulados e com os olhos de uma estranha tonalidade quase branca. Estava muito corada e a sua voz era quase um sussurro demonstrando a sua timidez… Se ele a tivesse que descrever com uma palavra seria: adorável.

_Hinata-chan… Está tão corada… Será que está apaixonada…?

_Tenten-chan..._Indignou-se a outra, conseguindo a proeza de ficar ainda mais vermelha.

_Bem, de qualquer forma, só conheço uma maneira de realmente ficarmos a conhecê-lo.

Assim que a de cabelos castanhos pronunciou estas palavras (aliás, corajosa a miúda, não?), dirigiram-se para o dito cujo que continuava a fitar a janela como se esta fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo e fingindo-se de despercebido quando as raparigas se aproximaram.

_Hm… Olá, o meu nome é TenTen. Estas são a Hinata, a Sakura e a Ino.

_Olá! O meu nome é Naruto, apesar de achar que já deu para perceber… É um prazer conhecê-las…_Disse dando o seu maior sorriso, fazendo todas corarem e Hinata sentir os seus joelhos tremer.

_Ah… Porque é que não viés-te às aulas mais cedo? Disseram-nos que ias chegar há três dias atrás…_Pronto. A tal de Ino tinha começado o interrogatório.

_Porquê…? Eu podia dizer que era porque me estava a habituar à cidade e isso… Mas a verdade é que simplesmente não me apeteceu._Disse-lhes com uma cara despreocupada e a de cabelos rosa olhou para as outras como se disse-se: _"Vêm eu bem vos disse"._

_Mudaste-te com os teus pais? Onde é que vivias antes? Que idade tens?_É. Aquela loira não parecia querer desistir tão cedo….

_Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez… Tenho dezesseis anos, morava em Suna antes, mas já morei em muitos lugares e países diferentes, e os meus pais morreram quando eu era bebé, por isso moro com o meu tio avô… Ele chama-se Jiraya. Não sei se conhecem... É um famoso escritor de livros pornográficos._ É. É isso mesmo. Ia-lhes contar tudo, por isso se iriam afastar-se dele que o fizessem de uma vez, para não ter de perder o seu tempo precioso. Não tinha vergonha de quem era, nem das suas origens, nem sequer tinha vergonha do tarado do ero-senin, apesar de achar que um pouco de responsabilidade não lhe fazia mal, por isso, ou o aceitavam como era ou podiam ir todos à merda (desculpem a expressão)!

Viu as caras espantadas das raparigas, quando lhes disse isso com um sorriso cínico, e conclui que não iriam falar com ele tão cedo, aliás ninguém iria falar com ele tão cedo, já que tinha a certeza que pelo menos, a loira e a rosada se iriam encarregar de espalhar as notícias por toda a escola. Ou talvez não e ele é que as estivesse a julgar precipitadamente.

Enfim era esperar para ver.

No entanto, elas foram literalmente salvas pelo gongo ou neste caso a campainha, já que assim que esta tocou, o novo professor entrou pela sala. Quando o viu, apenas lhe disse que se chamava Hoshigaki Kisame e que leccionava biologia… E assim da mesma forma que a aula anterior, esta foi passando no seu ritmo lento e entediante.

**…**

Finalmente a hora de almoço chegou! Há horas que a sua barriga andavas às voltas reclamando por comida! Afinal, o resto de alguma coisa comestível não identificada que encontrara debaixo da cama, e um pouco de chocolate lambido do seu horário, não é alimento para ninguém. Muito menos para ele.

Quando chegou à cantina viu, como vários pares de olhos o encaravam e as pessoas se juntavam em grupinhos cochichando entre elas.

Aparentemente a versão oficial, era que ele era um órfão criado por um velho pervertido que o levava frequentemente a bordeis quando era apenas uma criança e que se tinha tornado um delinquente sendo expulso de todas as escolas em que tinha andado por vandalismo, agressão entre outras coisas. Havia até quem achasse que ele era um drogado que tinha se mudado para Konoha, para fugir à polícia após ser acusado de um assassinato…

Ah… Nada muito diferente da realidade. A não ser a parte dos bordeis, da delinquência (apesar de já ter tido as suas brigas, nunca tinha sido nada que o levasse a ser expulso), da droga e do assassinato… Mas nada com o qual não pudesse viver… Quem o quisesse de fato conhecer, que viesse falar com ele, caso contrário, poderia passar muito bem sem ninguém….

Foi para a fila do almoço e quando chegou a sua vez, fez os seus irresistíveis olhinhos de carneiro mal morto, para que lhe dessem uma porção extra… Infalível. Agora o seu prato estava incrivelmente cheio e só tinha de encontrar um lugar para se sentar para poder devorar tudo em segundos.

A cantina estava completamente lotada… É… É nestes momentos que os amigos fazem falta… Se tivesse se dado bem com alguém pelo menos, poderia ser que tivesse um lugar reservado. Mas assim…

Percorreu a cantina com os olhos e ao longe viu uma mesa ao canto ocupada por um único rapaz de cabelos negros e espetados atrás e olhos da mesma cor.

Sabia que era aquele, o tal de Sasuke-kun. Tinha visto aquela rapariga Sakura correr para ele, gritando o seu nome e pedindo que almoçassem juntos enquanto se lançava para os braços dele, ou pelo menos tentava, já que ele apenas se desviou e lhe lançou um olhar mortal, deixando claro que não queria a sua companhia.

Um lado dele teve pena dela, mas quando ouviu o que ela e as amigas espalharam sobre si, só poderia achar que foi bem feito.

Agora o tal Sasuke, almoçava sozinho naquela mesa enorme, como se ninguém tivesse se quer coragem de se aproximar. Como se ele fosse um rei intocável que não poderia se misturar com gente comum. Mas ele não era qualquer um, ele era Uzumaki Naruto e não havia olhar que o fizesse recuar.

Decidiu-se. Iria se sentar com ele. Dirigiu-se até à mesa e num acto quase instintivo, colocou um belo sorriso no rosto que convenceria qualquer um…

_Posso me sentar aqui?_Perguntou enquanto arrastava a cadeira do lugar em frente ao outro, que não se dignou a olhar para ele sequer, tendo simplesmente respondido um curto e redondo **NÃO**.

Mesmo assim, Naruto simplesmente pousou a sua bandeja e sentou-se, enquanto encarava o outro que, ao ver a atitude daquele invasor, parou o que estava a fazer para lhe lançar um dos seus olhares malignos. Não era o único que tinha parado de comer. Podiam sentir os olhares de meia cantina que tinha parado à espera do que iria acontecer.

_Só perguntei por educação._Declarou enquanto o sorriso alegre que se convertia num bastante sarcástico. Que foi respondido com outro da mesma intensidade.

_Se fosses educado, terias ido embora quando eu disse não, _dobe_.

_Cheguei a conclusão que, um _teme_ como tu, não merece educação.

_Hn…

Durante algum tempo nada mais foi dito e após uns minutos de troca de olhas faiscantes decidiram prosseguir com as suas refeições chegando à conclusão que nenhum deles se renderia.

Enquanto Sasuke se dedicava a acabar o seu almoço com calma mastigando calmamente cada grafada, Naruto ligou o seu aspirador interno e simplesmente sugou a comida para dentro da sua boca.

Assim como eles, também os outros estudantes retomaram o que estavam a fazer e aos poucos os olhares deixaram de se dirigir a eles.

Aquele Sasuke era irritante. Um idiota com a mania de superioridade, que se achava melhor que os outros e nunca tirava aquela expressão de _"Eu sou o rei do mundo e não ligo para nada nem ninguém, por tanto não se aproximem humanos inferiores!"._ A verdade é que odiava pessoas como ele… Pensando bem, ele nunca iria se dar bem com alguém assim, e sem dúvida, que não iria sentir saudades se um dia tivesse que ir embora… É… Aquela relação até que podia resultar. Sempre era melhor do que estar sozinho.

_Sabes Sasuke…_ O outro olhou com uma expressão do tipo _"Como é que sabes o meu nome?"_ e o loiro explicou imediatamente._Vi aquela miúda… A Sakura… Bem, ela basicamente gritou o teu nome tão alto que eu duvido que alguém não saiba quem tu és. Ah! Já agora, eu sou o Naruto.

Agora a expressão foi de _" Ah... Aquela chata…"_

_Enfim, o que eu ia dizer… Ah! Eu estive a pensar…_O moreno revirou os olhos dizendo claramente: _"E tu por acaso pensas?"_ _ É penso… Vais me deixar acabar ou não?

Desta vez um movimento com a mão foi a resposta como se dissesse: _"Por favor, excelentíssimo senhor prossiga com o seu brilhante raciocínio."_ A quem é que eu estou a enganar? Aquilo foi sem sombra um: _"Despacha-te e fala de uma vez dobe!"_

__Teme_… Eu tava a pensar... Nós devíamos ser amigos.

Agora foi uma expressão que, na opinião de Naruto, era muito estranha para aquele rosto. Uma que demonstrava surpresa. Mas desta vez o moreno não se ficou pelos trejeitos faciais…

_E o que é que te faz pensar que eu quero ser teu amigo?

_Não sei… Talvez o fato de eu ser simpático, inteligente, educado, além de incrivelmente lindo….

Desta vez qualquer um perceberia que, aquela expressão era de deboche, pelo que o de olhos azuis apenas continuou…

_Ou talvez seja pelo fato de nenhum de nós, gostar realmente de comer sozinho.

É. Era isso mesmo. Assim que o viu, Naruto soube que no fundo, aquele rapaz sofria da mesma doença que ele: solidão. Mas oras, isso não lhe dava o direito de tratar mal as pessoas.

Mais uma vez, eles ficaram a se encarar, tentando descobrir o que é que o outro estava a pensar. Esperando que o outro resolvesse quebrar o silêncio.

_Uzumaki Naruto?_Uma mulher de cabelos curtos negros tal como os seus olhos, interrompeu aquele momento de _"Vá lá… Tas à espera de quê?! Diz alguma coisa!"_

_Sim sou eu…

_O meu nome é Shizune. Por favor acompanhe-me. A diretora Tsunade-sama gostaria de falar consigo._Disse com um sorriso e Naruto questionou-se internamente se o carrasco que o levaria à morte poderia ser tão simpático

_Ok… _Levantou-se, indo pousar o tabuleiro, que agora sustentava um prato completamente… Qual é a palavra… lambido? E começou a seguir Shizune. Quando chegou à porta voltou-se para o lugar onde o moreno permanecia e falou suficientemente alto para que várias pessoas ouvissem, dando o seu mais brilhante sorriso._ Vemo-nos mais tarde, Sasuke.

Lá está! O falatório tinha recomeçado atrás de si….

…

É. Agora ele percebia o porquê do ero-senin não ter ficado nem um pouco feliz com o telefonema daquela mulher. Sem dúvida que ela era bonita e pelas suas contas só poderia estar muito bem conservada para a idade, mas ao encará-la de perto, enquanto tinha a sensação de que ela lhe fazia uma espécie de raio-X com os olhos levando lentamente à boca o que pelo cheiro a álcool só poderia ser uma garrafa de sakê, só existiam duas palavras que poderiam descrever o que estava a sentir: ME-DO!

Ela era completamente, irrevogavelmente e definitivamente assustadora e se ele não fosse incrivelmente corajoso, teria saído dali a correr, quando viu o sorriso de lado que se formou no rosto dela quando pousou a garrafa agora vazia sobre a mesa com tanta força, que esta se partiu em mil pedacinhos. Quem é que ele estava a enganar? Ele só não fugiu porque estava demasiado aterrorizado sequer para se mexer.

_Uzumaki Naruto, és mesmo a cara chapada do teu pai…_Esperem! O que é que eu perdi aqui? Aquela mulher intimidadora tinha se levantado e agora estava a abraçá-lo quase o sufocando entre os seus seios fartos enquanto lhe sorria… docemente?!

O seu pequeno cérebro não foi capaz de processar rapidamente aquela mudança de comportamento repentina, pelo que ele conseguiu apenas formular a pergunta óbvia…

_Conheceu meu pai?

_É claro que sim!_Disse, enquanto ia se sentar novamente em frente à enorme secretária e pegava numa outra garrafa de sakê de uma gaveta qualquer._Eu e os teus pais fomos muito amigos... Fui até madrinha do casamento deles!

É verdade que havia muita coisa que não sabia sobre os seus pais. Além daquilo que o ero-senin lhe tinha dito, todo o resto era um completo vazio. Sabia que eram boas pessoas e que se amavam e o amavam muito, mas tirando isso, quaisquer outras informações limitavam-se a relatos sobre dois completos desconhecidos.

_Mas eu não te chamei aqui para falar do passado. Chamei-te para te avisar que não vou tolerar mais vadiagem! É bom que a partir de hoje venhas às aulas e é bom que tenhas um comportamento exemplar. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo filho de Kushina e Minato. Pelo menos tenho que evitar que te tornes um completo idiota como o Jiraya!

Não pôde evitar sorrir. A verdade é que apesar do susto inicial, ela aparentava ser tão irresponsável como o idiota do qual falava…

Mas quando pronunciou estas palavras, podia-se ver que estava realmente preocupada e foi como se de repente, os anos de vida que a sua aparência jovem ocultava, se abatessem sobre ela.

_Tudo bem. Eu não vou faltar mais às aulas, TsunadeOba-chan!

_O que é que tu me chamas pirralho?! Eu não sou assim tão velha!!!_ Ela parecia zangada, mas ao ver aquela pequena criança sorridente à sua frente, apenas soltou um suspiro deixando-se afundar ainda mais na cadeira._Vai lá. Vai, mas é para as aulas, antes que eu te dê uns cascudos nessa cabeça!

Ele contornou a mesa e abaixando-se, depositou um beijo rápido na bochecha da directora, desatando a correr com um sorriso traquina no rosto, pensando que afinal aquela doida não era assim tão má.

_Até logo Tsunade Oba-chan!!!

A directora ficou a vê-lo a afastar-se, ligeiramente corada enquanto trazendo mais um gole de sakê à boca, murmurava para si um cansado…

_Crianças…

**…**

Alegrou-se bastante ao descobrir, após mais algumas lambidelas no seu horário, afinal ainda não tinha comido sobremesa, e chocolate... bem, chocolate seria sempre chocolate, que só teria mais uma aula na parte da tarde. Psicologia…

Impressionante... esta até foi… pode-se dizer que divertida. O professor, de nome Hidan, na sua modesta opinião, era um completo doido fanático por religião, que ele desconhecia como é que algum dia, se conseguiu graduar em psicologia.

E enquanto ele ameaçava cortar algumas cabeças dos alunos em nome de um tal de Jashin-sama, o tempo foi passando de forma quase suportável.

Ficou também a saber que, agora a mais recente novidade, é que ele tinha sido chamado à sala da directora por ser suspeito de estar envolvido em actos de violência, que assombravam a cidade e em especial os alunos daquela escola há algum tempo. Idiotas. Todos sabiam que ele só se tinha mudado para a cidade há quatro dias, mas aparentemente já cometia crimes muito antes disso. Deve ter sido o seu espírito que viajava quilómetros, só para atormentar os pobres estudantes da Secundária de Konoha.

Em relação à sua conversa com o Sasuke na hora de almoço, foram feitas muitas especulações em relação a isso, mas ninguém tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão, pelo que não existia uma versão oficial. No entanto, era de acordo geral que todos deveriam fazer de tudo para afastar o precioso Sasuke-kun do demónio Uzumaki. Isso só lhe dava mais vontade ainda de se aproximar dele. Não que tivesse passado a gostar daquele convencido, é apenas porque sempre foi do contra e se queriam o afastar dele, nesse caso ele iria definitivamente colar-se como uma lapa, só para ver todos irritados… É. Era só mesmo por isso que ele iria voltar a falar com o _teme_.

Por falar em Sasuke, não era ele ali no portão de saída?

Às suas aulas tinham acabado e Naruto preparava-se para ir calmamente para casa, quando viu o moreno que aparentemente fazia o mesmo…

Decidiu prosseguir com o seu caminho, mas ao perceber que era exactamente essa a trajectória que o outro tomava, apressou-se a fim de o apanhar…

_Tarde…_Cumprimentou alegremente e ao receber apenas um olhar surpreso como resposta, continuou a caminhar lado a lado com o outro que aparentemente não fazia tensões de lhe dar qualquer importância, enquanto ele tagarelava sem parar sobre o fato de que Sasuke deveria ser mais bem-educado e pelo menos responder às pessoas quando estas se dirigiam a ele.

_Posso saber porque é que me estás a seguir?_Disse o maior no seu tom monocromático, demonstrando que não tinha perdido a capacidade de articular palavras.

_Não seja convencido… Eu não te dou tanta importância a ponto de te seguir… É só que a minha casa também fica nesta direcção…

_Hn…_Isto acompanhado de um revirar de olhos indicando uma resposta do tipo: _"Fazer o quê, né? Lá vou ter que te aturar…"_ foi tudo o que recebeu.

_Além disso, é natural os amigos irem para casa juntos!_ Quando disse estas palavras, elas somente saíram naturalmente num tom baixo, quase sussurrado, sem que ele se tivesse apercebido do seu significado. Mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse e respondesse de forma fria:

_Nós não somos amigos.

_Podemos não ser agora, mas qual é o mal de tentarmos ser no futuro?!_ Por que é que ele estava a dizer aquilo?! Desde quando é que queria tanto ser amigo daquele _teme_?

_Eu não quero ter amigos…

O tom sério mas ao mesmo tempo triste em que estas palavras foram proferidas, deixou o loiro surpreso. Mas afinal, quem é que não queria ter amigos? É verdade que ele próprio tinha passado o dia todo a dizer a si mesmo que não os queria, mas sabia que isso era só uma forma de buscar protecção para mais tarde não ter que sofrer se os tivesse de deixar. A verdade é que queria ter amigos, não precisava de muitos, um iria bastar, apenas para não estar sozinho… Para ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar sobre tudo, até mesmo, sobre o facto de não o querer para não o deixar… Isto faz sentido? Enfim, na sua mente fazia mas, o mais importante agora, era saber de que é que Sasuke se estava a proteger?

_Bem, eu também não quero amigos, logo é uma coisa que temos em comum… Devia-mos mesmo ser amigos! _Declarou com um simples, mas resplandecente e sincero sorriso deixando o possuidor de olhos negros completamente confuso.

_Mas afinal, porque é que fazes tanta questão de ser meu amigo?_ Pois essa sim era uma boa pergunta, se ao menos ele soubesse a resposta…

_E porque é que tu fazes tanta questão de não me deixares ser?_ Responder a uma pergunta com outra pergunta quando não se sabe a resposta à primeira é sempre uma boa estratégia. No entanto, ao ver a forma como o outro se contraiu ligeiramente, percebeu que aquela era uma questão à qual o outro não queria responder, ele iria descobrir, mas era melhor não forçar nada…_Sabes, durante toda a minha vida, eu já vivi em cerca de trinta cidades diferentes e em quatro países… Em algumas delas, realmente consegui fazer verdadeiros amigos, noutras, pessoas que me chamavam de amigo mas que nunca se deram verdadeiramente ao trabalho de me conhecer, mas a verdade é que a maioria do tempo eu ando meio perdido, sem ter um lugar para voltar, e ninguém para me aturar… Eu tinha pensado que não queria amigos porque sempre que consigo fazer uma amizade efectiva, acabo por magoar a mim e a essa pessoa, quando tenho que me voltar a mudar. Mas cheguei à conclusão que, o facto de não querer amigos, não quer dizer que não precise deles, né?

Pararam os dois em frente a uma casa enorme enquanto se encaravam. Naruto esperou por uma resposta que não vinha, mas ele desconfiava que sabia qual era. Sasuke precisava de um amigo, tal como ele, mas alguma coisa o impedia de buscar esse amigo. De qualquer das formas, ele não iria desistir… Por outro lado, Sasuke estava impressionado. Primeiro pela forma calma e madura com que Naruto tinha falado e segundo pela facilidade que aquele idiota tinha de o ler tão profundamente, descobrindo o que cada uma das suas expressões queria dizer e descortinando até mesmo os seus desejos e sentimentos mais ocultos, sabendo (ainda que ele suspeitava que era algo que o loiro fazia inconscientemente) quando o questionar e quando parar quando notava que ele estava desconfortável, tal como fazia naquele momento.

_Ah… Por falar em perder, eu acho que estou um bocado perdido._ O menor começou a olhar à sua volta tentando descobrir onde se encontrava sem sucesso.

_Mas é mesmo um _dobe_._Suspirou_Não dizes-te que a tua casa ficava nesta direcção?

__Teme_… Quando eu falei ficava?!

_Anda, eu vou contigo para trás até reconheceres o caminho….

_Hehe, obrigado _teme_.

_Não me agradeças. Eu só não te quero acampado no meu jardim…

_Quê?!... Tu moras naquela "casarona" enorme?!

_Hn…

_A minha casa é muito boa, mas muito mais pequena. Também... Só moro lá eu praticamente já que o ero-senin nunca tá em casa, o desgraçado…

Expressão de: _"Quem é esse?"_

_Ah! É o meu tio avô Jiraya. Ele toma conta de mim, ou pelo menos devia, desde que os meus pais morreram quando eu era bebé.

_Jiraya… Esse não é o nome do escritor daqueles livros pornográficos que o Kakashi-sensei tá sempre a ler?

_É! É esse mesmo. Ele é um maldito mulherengo irresponsável, mas é como um pai para mim. E tu Sasuke? Deves morar com muita gente para ter uma palácio daqueles.

_Só com a minha mãe e o meu irmão…

Deu para perceber que aquela seria toda a informação que iria conseguir por aquele dia sobre a vida do maior por isso Naruto resolveu que seria melhor não perguntar mais nada. Quando Sasuke quisesse contar, contava. Mesmo assim, não pode ignorar o sentimento de felicidade ao perceber que aos poucos, o moreno se começava a abrir com ele.

_Ah! Eu já conheço isto, a minha casa é aquela laranja ao final da rua. _Porque é que ele lhe estava a dizer aquilo? Não é como se quisesse que Sasuke passasse por lá um dia. Claro que não. Foi só porque era justo, afinal ele sabia onde o outro morava era apenas justo que também lhe desse essa informação a seu respeito.

_Sayonara Sasuke! Até amanhã…!_ Por momentos, teve vontade de dar um beijo ao moreno, como tinha feito com Tsunade Oba-chan só para ver a sua reacção, mas reprimindo aquele impulso, apenas deu o seu costumeiro sorriso de raposa matreira e correu em direcção a casa. O moreno ficou a vê-lo afastar-se antes de responder com um sorriso de canto, um resignado:

_Até amanhã, Naruto…

**…**

_Tadaima…

_Ah, Sasuke! Okaeri… Chegaste mais tarde hoje filho... Será que podias me dar uma ajuda com uns quadros… Onegai…_Uma bela mulher de cabelos pretos ,longos e lisos, bem como olhos da mesma cor falou, mal Sasuke entrou em casa, espreitando por uma porta de uma sala repleta de quadros e telas que ela mesma pintava…

_Sim. Vou só guardar a mochila…

Subiu as escadas lentamente e suspirou antes de abrir a porta do seu quarto. Sabia que ele estaria lá à sua espera. Conseguia sentir a sua presença…

Entrou no aposento que permanecia em completa escuridão e assim que fechou a porta ouviu a sua voz vinda de algum lugar atrás de si…

_Estás atrasado, otouto…

_Hn…_Pousou a mochila em cima da cama, sem se voltar para ele e já se preparava para sair do quarto, quando o sentiu colar-se ao seu corpo por trás, abraçando-o com um braço e apoiando a outra mão na porta, fazendo força para que ele não a conseguisse abrir.

_Quem era aquele loiro?_Ouviu-o perguntar com uma voz fria e autoritária bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

_Ninguém. Apenas um idiota que se perdeu no caminho de casa._ Tentou manter-se firme, mas as palavras iam saindo cada vez mais fracas à medida que o aperto do seu irmão aumentava._ Itachi, estás a magoar-me….

_Ninguém… Tudo bem… Sabes que não podes mentir para mim, não sabes, Sasuke? Sabes que eu sempre vou descobrir tudo, por mais que tentes esconder._ A sua mão começou a subir a camisa do menor enquanto ele começava a roçar os lábios no seu pescoço._Tu és meu, Sasuke. Nunca te esqueça disso.

Voltou-o violentamente, forçando-o a olhar nos seus olhos vermelhos enquanto segurava no queixo de Sasuke…

_Sasuke! Preciso de tua ajuda, filho!

Assim que ouviu a sua mãe chamá-lo, viu-se livre do aperto do irmão e abrindo a porta rapidamente. Apresou-se a sair daquele quarto…

_Já vou!!!

**Continua…**

1- Acho que toda a gente conhece o Noddy mas a versão que eu imeginei é a que foi feita pelos moonspell no programa do Gato Fedorento quem quiser ver...

.com/watch?v=SPbzwES6XrE

Eu sei eu sei era suposto ser um drama e tá mais para comédia (ainda que não esteja muito bem feita) mas é que antes da tempestade bem a bonança então no princípio como me estou a basear mais na vida do Naruto, e convínhamos ele é um bobo alegre (não que isso seja mau já que eu também o sou) a história tá meio cómica… mas no final já ouve esta introdução à trama principal e acho que já deu para perceber que nem tudo vão ser rosas.

Enfim o estilo desta fic é totalmente diferente daquilo que eu normalmente faço então talvez por isso não tenha agradado tanto e só tive um review, agradeço desde já a **Kinha Oliver**(infelizmente não vou poder revelar o tipo de relação deles), mas como sou teimosa enquanto tiver um vou continuar a escrever.

Então é isso, por favor comentem e digam o que acharam isto é se tiveram paciência para ler até ao fim! (nunca escrevi tanto na vida)!

Bjs, Isis!


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá! **

**Desculpem a demora… mas é que ultimamente não tenho tido tempo para nada, alias eu devia era de estar a estudar mas enfim… De qualquer das formas desculpem e espero que gostem….**

**Boa leitura….**

**3º Capítulo**

**Irmãos**

Quando fechou a porta de casa encostou-se a esta ainda rindo internamente pensando o quão engraçada poderia ter sido a reacção de Sasuke se tivesse seguido aquele impulso e o tivesse beijado… Não. Esperem… impulso? Beijo? Mas onde é que ele tinha a cabeça? E que sorrisinho idiota era aquele que ele não conseguia tirar do rosto? Mas afinal desde quando é que tinha impulsos que o fizessem beijar outros homens? Tudo bem houve aquela vez com o Gaara… mas tinha sido uma vez sem exemplo… não é como se fosse repetir… e ainda mais com o Sasuke? Não é que fosse homofóbico, acreditava plenamente que no amor o género não faz qualquer diferença mas… o Sasuke? A sério? Como é que lhe podia ter passado pela cabeça querer beijar (ainda que na bochecha) aquele _teme_? Das duas, uma: ou era realmente oficial e ele estava a ficar completamente doido, ou continuava uma criança traquina que gostava de provocar os outros apenas para ver as suas reacções. Sim, porque tal facto não poderia jamais ter qualquer outra explicação. Sendo assim, dentro daquelas alternativas, para ele reconfortantes tendo em conta outras que preferiu afastar de sua mente, optou pela segunda achando que realmente estava na sua personalidade ser um pequena raposinha matreira.

Decidiu esquecer esse assunto e bateu no próprio rosto (com alguma violência até) para afastar aquele sorriso que insistia em se fazer presente.

Caminhou por fim até ao seu quarto e deixando a mochila escorregar do seu ombro até ao chão, arrancou as suas "tilhas" dos pés um com o outro e lançou-se sobre a cama ficando a encarar o tecto.

Sem dúvida que aquele tinha sido um dia muito preenchido… primeiro tinha recebido um telefonema ameaçador daquele velho desgraçado que o obrigou a ir para a escola enquanto ele estava provavelmente no meio a alguma perseguição a alguma mulher indefesa. Mesmo não tendo confirmação deste facto sentiu pena da pobre coitada que imaginou ter sido vítima das velhas cantadas do seu tio avó.

Depois, quando chegou ao tormento educativo teve que aturar o falatório e as acusações disfarçadas daquele bando de desocupados, que seriam os seus colegas, e que o viam como a própria reencarnação de um qualquer demónio mitológico, que teria emergido das profundezas do inferno para destruir Konoha. Bem, se ele pudesse escolher gostava de ser Kyuubi, sempre teve um fascínio pelas raposas, aqueles seres queridos e felpudos que quando irritados podiam muito bem provocar grandes estragos, mas que eram acima de tudo caracterizados pelas suas traquinices.

Apesar de tudo isto, estava feliz por não ter ficado mais uma vez em casa e ter ido à escola. Assim pôde conhecer a Tsunade Oba-chan… sorriu ao pensar que agora começava a vê-la como alguém carinhosa, como uma avó, mas que ao principio lhe pareceu realmente assustadora como… bem ele não sabia… porque se ele era o demónio então como é que poderia classificar alguém que superava em larga escala o seu grau de intimidação?

E por fim estava ainda mais feliz por fazer um amigo…

Apegou-se novamente a pensar em Sasuke e decidiu encarar que era algo inevitável já que ele tinha sido a pessoa com quem mais se relacionou naqueles últimos quatro dias. Mas afinal quem era Sasuke? O que é que ele sabia para além do seu nome?

Fez uma lista mental sobre o que tinha descoberto sobre o moreno e chegou as seguintes conclusões:

Maldito irritante com a mania que é bom;

Popular com as miúdas mas não lhes liga absolutamente nenhuma (hm… será que isto quer dizer alguma coisa?);

Sofre de algum tipo de mutação genética que o impede de ter expressões faciais mais elaboradas do que aquelas tias do jet setque não conseguem mover um músculo por causa de todo o botox e operações plásticas;

Encontra-se com certeza traumatizado pelo facto de ter em algum momento da sua infância mordido a língua, pelo que agora evita manifestações linguísticas mais elaboradas que "hm's";

Todos os pontos anteriores podem ser mais facilmente explicados se admitirmos que ele é uma pessoa sozinha que se tenta proteger do mundo criando uma máscara de frieza e evitando o acto de socialização.

Estes eram os pontos básicos sobre a personalidade do maior que conseguiu descobrir. Mas a cada um deles novas perguntas eram formuladas como: "De que é que Sasuke tinha tanto medo ao ponto de se fechar para o mundo daquela forma?" e "O que é que poderia fazer para quebrar aquela armadura do moreno?".

Tirando tudo isto sabia outros tópicos triviais que lhe poderiam ser úteis durante a sua mais nova demanda: "Conhecer verdadeiramente Sasuke". Sabia que se chamava Sasuke, mas desconhecia o seu sobrenome. Sabia onde morava, com a mãe e o irmão, mas não fazia ideia do que aconteceu ao seu pai e nem de qualquer outra informação sobre estes parentes. Sabia onde estudava (também não era difícil já que se conheceram exactamente na escola) apesar de não ter ideia de qual era a sua turma, o seu horário ou o curso que frequentava. Tudo o resto como: musicas que gostava de ouvir, comida que gostava de comer (não, havia de ser para quê, se não para comer?), coisas que gostava de fazer para se divertir (ainda que ele pensasse que a palavra diversão não deveria constar do alargado dicionário de Sasuke), entre muitas outras coisas passava-lhe completamente ao lado. Ah! E sabia o que era totalmente perceptível para qualquer um que pudesse ver. Que era um pouco mais alto do que ele, aparentemente bem constituído, moreno com o cabelo escuro e um corte ligeiramente estranho mas cuja franja lhe emoldurava o rosto destacando a tez pálida, os olhos de um negro profundo e enigmático e os lábios levemente rosados… ALERTA! ALERTA! Pensamento perigoso!!! Balançou a cabeça e decidiu encerrar este assunto antes que entrasse por caminhos que o fariam precisar de um banho frio… oh não, ele **não **pensou isto!

Enfim concluindo: tudo bem que se tinham conhecido naquele dia e que tendo em conta o quão comunicativo o outro era ter-lhe conseguido arrancar tudo isto já era muito bom, mas Sasuke aparecia-lhe como um verdadeiro mistério e ele Usumaki Sherlock Naruto iria sem dúvida desvenda-lo.

…

Levantou-se e ficou confuso quando deu por si novamente na cama a encarar o tecto. Sentiu o seu pé direito peganhento e deduziu que tinha escorregado numa das muitas matérias viscosas que escorriam pelas suas paredes e se acumulavam no chão e que seriam os restos das refeições que havia feito naqueles dias. Teve a sua confirmação quando ao espreitar para fora da cama se deparou com uma caixa de piza aberta deixando ver o seu conteúdo… duas fatias… hm… mas quando é que ele tinha comido piza… ah! Foi logo no almoço do primeiro dia. É, não admira que agora estivesse tão bolorenta. Nem mesmo ele e o seu estômago altamente resistente teriam o estofo necessário para comer aquilo.

É… estava na hora… teria que enfrentar um dos seus maiores medos… teria que fazer: "A Limpeza!".

Voltou a levantar-se agora com mais cuidado para evitar voltar a cair, e desta vez ter mais sorte e bater com a cabeça em algum lado, e começou por ligar o rádio numa qualquer estação que passa-se música decente, sempre era melhor enfrentar a esfregona ao som de uma boa banda sonora. Porque sem dúvida que o seu quarto seria uma visão tão apavorante como o maior dos filmes de terror para qualquer empregada doméstica.

Limpou tudo de alto a baixo, ou pelo menos no seu quarto e na cozinha onde o aguardava uma pilha interminável de loiça. Não viu necessidade de fazer o mesmo nas outras divisões já que aquelas eram as únicas que realmente utilizava, logo eram as únicas que se assemelhavam a uma pocilga. Ainda pensou em reciclar alguma da comida que foi encontrando espalhada, odiava deitar comida fora, mas mudava de ideias todas as vezes que o cheiro desta chegava as suas narinas.

Acabou. Estava orgulhoso do seu trabalho. A casa estava a brilhar e ele estava completamente exausto. Foi tomar um banho, comeu um pote de ramen instantâneo e deitou-se completamente nu na cama, apagando de seguida.

…

Uau… Não esperem… uau… Devia ter caído algum santo do altar porque pela primeira vez na sua vida Uzumaki Naruto acordou cedo. Mesmo antes do despertador tocar já estava deuniforme vestido, não que tivesse posto aquela coleira que chamavam gravata, mas pelo menos estava mais apresentável, com o pequeno almoço tomado, e com a mochila às costas desta vez com os livros e cadernos das disciplinas que iria ter naquele dia, as quais tinha descoberto quando ainda naquela manhã imprimiu do site da escola um novo horário após ter chegado à conclusão que não havia nada que pudesse fazer pelo outro e pelo chocolate perdido. Mas enfim…como diz o ditado: "não se chora sobre o chocolate derretido" ou algo do género. Posso repetir mais uma vez? Uau… mas afinal quem é este e o que é que ele fez há minha personagem principal?

Enfim, como não tenho outra escolha vou continuar com o relato da vida deste alienígena que substitui o nosso querido loirinho. Naruto seja lá onde estiveres, espero que estejas feliz e rodeado por tigelas de ramen, raposinhas fofas e Sasuke's queridos com orelhinhas e rabinhos de _neko_.

Enfim o ser verde disfarçado de loiro lindo de olhos azuis aprendeu mais algumas coisinhas interessantes para juntar à sua lista de "Coisas que sei sobre Uchiha Sasuke" enquanto pesquisava no site da escola. Sim, ele agora sabia que ele se chamava Uchiha, leu isso na lista de alunos e descobriu também que tinha dezassete anos, que andava no 12º ano e tal como ele no curso de ciências e tecnologias, mas que e como já tinha dado para reparar no dia anterior, eram de uma turma diferente. Não conseguiu descobrir o horário já que era preciso escrever o número do aluno para aceder a essa informação e isso era algo que só o próprio estudante poderia saber.

Ok… ele admite não era assim muita coisa, nem era muito interessante. Mas ao menos já era um avanço na sua investigação. Se bem que nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo o porquê de querer descobrir o que quer que fosse sobre o_ teme_. É claro! É para conhecer bem o seu inimigo. E porque é que era seu inimigo agora, se ainda no dia anterior disse que deviam ser amigos? Oh!!! Demasiadas perguntas. Ele fazia o que lhe apetecia e pronto ou agora é preciso ter uma razão lógica para tudo?

Saiu de casa com calma e dirigiu-se para a escola. Vá-se lá saber porquê mas até que estava animado. Afinal o dia estava bonito os pássaros cantavam e o sol irradiava aquela luz quentinha e reconfortante. Não se importou nem um pouco com os olhares que caiam sobre si quando atravessava o recinto da escola e cruzava os corredores até à sua sala, com um pequeno sorriso a brincar nos seus lábios. Era diferente do dia anterior. Dantes não se importava porque estava revoltado e não queria saber do que os outros pensavam, agora simplesmente não lhe afectavam porque estava feliz. Ignorava completamente o motivo de tal mudança no seu íntimo mas talvez começasse a pensar que Konoha afinal poderia não ser assim um tão mau lugar para se passar uma estadia. Pena que fosse só mesmo isso, uma estadia, mas não iria pensar nisso agora.

As aulas da manhã passaram normalmente e ele continuou a viajar completamente em todas elas fazendo desenhinhos no caderno e trabalhando apenas o mínimo indispensável para não ser repreendido. Não queria que nada lhe estragasse a sua boa disposição matinal, algo raro na sua pessoa.

Nos intervalos saiu para explorar a escola, afinal ainda só conhecia a sua sala e a cantina e como duas das raparigas que haviam falado com ele no dia anterior a Tenten e Hinata vieram perguntar-lhe se ele não gostaria de ter uma visita guiada, ele não recusou. Aceitou o pedido com um sorriso gigante, feliz por pelo menos aquelas duas não se deixarem levar pelos boatos que circulavam.

_Então Naru-chan, hoje nem pareces o mesmo… devias sorrir assim mais vezes._ Tenten comentou como quem não quer a coisa, há procura de descobrir mais alguma informação sobre o novo colega.

_É, eu também acho. Na verdade eu normalmente sou assim. Só ontem é que acordei mal-humorado porque o ero-senin, o meu tio avó, me ligou logo de manhã para me dar uma bronca por ter faltado às aulas._ Disse com um sorrido acanhado coçando o nariz como uma criança que acaba de contar que cometeu uma asneira. Mas não era bem como ele disse, era verdade, mas não era toda a verdade. Ele estava mal-humorado sim, mas era por aquela constante vida de mudança. Mas não era necessário contar-lhes tudo isso, pelo menos não agora, não ainda._ Mas gostei do apelido Tenten-chan, sempre é melhor que ser chamado de demónio Uzumaki.

_Ah… tu ouviste isso… Desculpa é que a Sakura e a Ino não sabem ficar de boca calada e depois estas coisas são tipo bola de neve, vão se descontrolando e as pessoas cada vez exageram mais.

_Tudo bem não tens que pedir desculpa. Não foste tu que andou para aí a espalhar boatos. E sinceramente, não quero saber do que pessoas que nem sequer me conhecem pensam de mim. Mas e tu Hina-chan não tens medo de andar na companhia de um demónio?

_Eu…não…_a rapariga corou furiosamente ao ouvir o apelido pronunciado no tom rouco sussurrado usado naquela frase na tentativa de criar medo mas conseguindo um efeito totalmente contrário._ Eu não acho que o Naruto-kun seja um demónio.

Ele sorriu-lhe docemente ao ouvir esta resposta dita num tom quase inaudível enquanto o rosa das bochechas da menina se acentuava e ela brincava com os dedos numa clara tentativa de disfarçar a timidez: é… ele tinha razão desde o inicio ela era mesmo adorável.

_Ei Naru mas por falar em companhia…_interveio a de cabelos castanhos_ ouvi dizer que tu ontem almoças-te com o Sasuke-kun._Ah então era isso que ela queria saber.

_Hm… não estas aqui para fazer nenhum interrogatório para passar a informação às tuas amigas pois não? Ou será que és outra que está a morrer de amores pelo _teme_?

_Claro que não! Eu só estou curiosa não é normal alguém conseguir estar mais de dois minutos perto do bloco de gelo Uchiha.

_Eu não acho que ele seja um bloco de gelo…_ disse pensativo. Era verdade que essa era a impressão que ele poderia passar há primeira vista mas continuava a acreditar que havia muito mais para além daquela aparência fria._ Eu acho que se pode dizer que nos tornamos amigos._Disse sorrindo. É… já começava a vê-lo como um amigo mesmo que o outro não quisesse mesmo que ele próprio não quisesse, não podia evitar._ Por falar nele ainda não o vi hoje.

_Eu acho que as aulas dele hoje só começam mais tarde….

_Para quem não está interessada tu até que sabes muito._Gargalhou. Mas a outra apenas se limitou a pôr um ar resignado enquanto ouviam a campainha e se começavam a dirigir para a sala.

_Se tivesses de conviver todos os dias com duas das maiores aficionadas do clube: "Sasuke-kun 4 ever" também acabavas por aprender algumas coisas, mesmo não querendo.

…

Finalmente chegou o intervalo para o almoço e lá estava ele mais uma vez com um tabuleiro sustentando um prato recheado e sem saber onde se deveria sentar. Viu a Tenten acenar de longe chamando-o para que se senta-se com ela e os seus amigos e considerou essa hipótese. Mas mudou de ideias assim que olhou para a mesa onde tinha ficado no dia anterior e lá estava ele, Sasuke, mais uma vez sozinho naquela mesa enorme a comer a sua refeição calmamente sem ligar para nada nem ninguém.

Passou pela mesa da agora amiga apenas para lhe dizer que agradecia a oferta mas que iria se sentar na sua mesa habitual. Não pode evitar sorrir quando ao afastar-se ouviu a rosada a reclamar perguntando-se quem é que ele pensava que era para merecer ter um lugar ao lado do seu querido Sasuke-kun. Realmente há pessoas que não têm a mínima noção de realidade.

_Tarde…_cumprimentou sentando-se mais uma vez em frente ao moreno e suspirou ao perceber que não teria qualquer resposta. Pensava que já tinham ultrapassado essa fase. Mas não lá estava o outro a olhar para o seu prato com o rosto encoberto pela franja e sem mexer um musculo sequer._ Né… Sasuke… passa-se alguma coisa? Não precisas responder mas pelo menos podias olhar para mim…

Estremeceu e perdeu completamente a fala quando o outro se levantou bruscamente batendo com ambas as mãos com força na mesa, acto que fez com que todos os presentes os encarassem visivelmente assustados. Levantou-se preocupado e tocando-o no braço perguntou:

_Ei Sasuke estas bem?_ mas o seu toque foi repelido com brutalidade e ele apenas pode encarar o outro chocado com o que estava a acontecer.

_Olhar para ti? Mas eu nem te conheço. Tu é que não vez qual é o teu lugar andas a espalhar que somos amiguinhos, para tentar ganhar alguma coisa com isso?!_O outro falava calmo mas alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem e conseguissem perceber o escárnio destilado naquelas palavras._Achas mesmo que eu iria querer ser amigo de alguém como tu? Tu dás-me pena… Ficas aí a rastejar por migalhas de atenção e a implorar para ser meu amigo… Eu vou repetir de maneira que até esse teu pequeno cérebro entenda: Eu… não quero… ser… teu amigo. Agora afasta-te de mim de uma vez. Deixa-me em paz Naruto.

O moreno afastou-se então deixando para trás o seu tabuleiro praticamente cheio e um loiro em estado de choque que serrava os pulsos com tanta força que os fazia tremer e que tentava a todo custo conter as lágrimas de raiva que começavam a queimar nos seus olhos. Quando viu que não ia conseguir apenas saiu dali o mais rápido possível abandonando o seu prato intocado. Tinha perdido a fome.

Quando se viu sozinho socou a parede e deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente enquanto sussurrava a sua mais nova descoberta sobre Sasuke:

_Mentiroso…

…

Merda! Ele não queria. Ele não queria ter-lhe dito tudo aquilo. Era mentira. Era tudo mentira. Ele não tinha pena de Naruto, ele inveja-o. Invejava a capacidade que ele tinha de sorrir e iluminar tudo à sua volta, de ler as pessoas tão completamente que as deixava desarmadas e incapazes de se manterem longe dele. Porque até mesmo ele queria poder estar ao lado do loiro. Era mentira quando disse para o outro se afastar, não era isso que ele queria. Bastou um dia para perceber que aquele_ dobe_ de olhos azuis poderia mudar completamente a sua vida, que se deixasse ele iria entrar nela com toda a força e virá-la de cabeça para baixo e mesmo assim, era isso que ele desejava que acontecesse. Sentia-se feliz ao lado dele, sentia-se calmo, em paz consigo mesmo e queria poder permitir que isso continua-se. Queria deixar que aquela luz que irradiava dele pudesse penetrar lentamente naquela maldita armadura de gelo que construiu e o fizesse ter novamente vontade de sorrir. Porque ele sabia que se existia alguém que conseguiria fazer isso, esse alguém era Naruto. Mas ele não podia. Estar ao lado dele era demasiado perigoso e não podia deixar que também Naruto se magoasse por sua causa. Sabia que se continuasse com aquilo o irmão iria descobrir e ele não queria magoar nenhum dos dois.

E agora estava feito. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para voltar atrás. Tinha tomado a decisão de ficar ao lado do irmão e por isso afastou Naruto. E agora não havia nada que mudasse o que tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha-o humilhado em frente à escola toda. Tinha visto como a expressão preocupada se foi transformando numa que demonstrava toda a magoa que o loiro sentiu naquele momento. Conseguiu ver os olhos dele encherem-se de lágrimas enquanto ele continuava a dizer todas aquelas mentiras e enquanto ele mesmo lutava para não deixar transparecer o que realmente queria.

Tê-lo ao seu lado.

Agora isso seria impossível. Naruto nunca o iria perdoar e ele também não poderia pedir-lhe perdão.

…

_Sasuke-kun._ Ouviu a rosada gritar enquanto se aproximava do banco onde estava sentado no pátio de escola. Não se deu ao trabalho de olha-la. Estava com raiva de si mesmo pelo que tinha acabado de fazer e a última coisa que queria era ter que aturar aquela miúda irritante.

_ Aquilo foi incrível Sasuke-kun. Mas quem é que aquele demónio pensa que é? Foi bem feita. A cara com que ele ficou foi mesmo cómica, devias ter ficado para ver quando ele saiu da cantina, parecia que ia começar a chorar._Ah! Então ele realmente magoara-o tão profundamente. Ouvir isso fez com que se sentisse ainda mais miserável, ainda mais naquela voz da outra que falava como se de um feito heróico se tratasse._Mas também quem é que o mandou tentar aproximar-se do **meu** Sasuke-kun?!_Ao dizer isto foi-se encostando ao moreno que permanecia estático a olhar para o chão._ Alguém como ele que vive sozinho e só faz o que quer. Que viveu rodeado de perversão desde sempre. Deve ser por isso que ele se comporta assim porque não teve ninguém que se zangasse com ele. Agora pensa que pode fazer tudo, é mesmo um idiota, irritante…

_Cala-te.

_Sasu…ke-kun…_ Sakura não queria acreditar Sasuke tinha sido incrivelmente frio. A voz com que lhe falou deu-lhe ainda mais medo e teve um efeito ainda maior do que a própria palavra.

_Cala-te._ Sasuke repetiu alterado ao levantar-se separando-se bruscamente do corpo dela passando a encara-la com um olhar carregado de ódio que deixou a rapariga sem saber o que fazer._ Tu não sabes nada sobre ele. Como é que podes sequer ousar chama-lo de demónio?! Ele com certeza é uma pessoa muito melhor que tu.

Dito isto saiu em direcção ao pavilhão onde iria ter aulas. Já tinha tocado e ele não queria passar nem mais um minuto a olhar para aquela rapariga que ficou ali chocada sem acreditar que depois de tudo o que ele disse ainda pudesse defender o Uzumaki.

…

As aulas foram uma verdadeira tortura. Não se conseguia concentrar e aquela dor no peito por ter magoado a única pessoa que o fez querer voltar a viver só aumentava cada vez mais há medida que ia ouvindo os boatos que apoiavam inteiramente a sua atitude e os comentários das pessoas que diziam que se estivessem na pele de Naruto nunca mais poriam os pés na escola. Por alguma razão imaginar que poderia não voltar a ver o loiro fazia com que a dor só aumentasse, mas talvez assim fosse melhor. Talvez assim ele pudesse esquecer que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido e Naruto poderia seguir com a sua vida em qualquer outro lugar. Afinal não era ele que se estava sempre a mudar? No entanto porque é que essa ideia invés de o reconfortar só o atormentava ainda mais?

Finalmente chegou a casa. Naquele dia tinha tido aulas até à última hora e já não aguentava mais. Queria cair na cama e esquecer do mundo.

_Tadaima._ Disse num tom cansado enquanto retirava os sapatos. No entanto não ouviu a resposta esperada por parte da sua mãe. Pelo contrário ouviu uma gargalhada alta da mesma vinda da sala e foi espreitar. Não era comum ouvi-la gargalhar daquela forma, alias já se tinha esquecido da última vez que isso aconteceu.

_Sasuke, okaeri filho! _Esta quando o viu veio cumprimenta-lo depositando um beijo na sua testa enquanto pegava na mochila deste e tentava acalmar o riso. _Tens uma visita._ Não ele não podia acreditar. Ali sentado no sofá da sua sala com um sorriso radiante estava Naruto. Mas o que raio…_ Ah… Sasuke, tens um amigo muito engraçado. _Disse a mãe tentando limpar o canto dos olhos que começavam a lacrimejar de tanto rir.

_Arigatou Mikoto-san. Eu apenas achei que iria ficar ainda mais bonita a sorrir por isso é que me esforcei._ o loiro respondeu agora com um sorriso traquina que fez a mulher corar.

_ Oh Naruto tu és mesmo uma criança adorável._ disse a morena aproximando-se do loiro para lhe remexer os fios doirados docemente fazendo com que fosse a vez deste corar._Bem, agora que o Sasuke chegou eu vou ver como é que está o jantar para vos deixar conversar à vontade.

A mulher retirou-se piscando-lhes o olho deixando um loiro envergonhado e um moreno sem querer acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

_Precisamos conversar Sasuke…_ Oh não quando alguém diz isto geralmente nunca vem boa coisa. Mas ao ouvir estas palavras o maior acordou do seu transe e voltando a sua postura fria começou a afastar-se.

_É melhor falarmos no eu quarto.

O outro apenas o seguiu concordando.

…

Quando chegaram à porta do quarto do moreno este excitou antes de a abrir. E se ele estivesse ali à sua espera como no dia anterior? O que iria fazer quando visse Naruto? No entanto não sentia a sua presença e não podia ficar ali parado eternamente. Abriu-a lentamente e constatou que o cómodo estava vazio deixando passar o loiro e fechando-a atrás de si. Se não estava ali então provavelmente não veria o irmão naquele dia e isso fez com que se pudesse acalmar um pouco.

_Então o que é que estas aqui a fazer?!_ Perguntou num tom neutro sem demonstrar a imensa quantidade de sentimentos que o açulavam naquele momento.

_Quero saber porque é que fizes-te aquilo. _O outro respondeu à sua pergunta sem se voltar para o encarar, olhando o quarto à sua volta como se este fosse mais interessante.

_Não é óbvio?! Fi-lo porque não te quero a correr atrás de mim.

_Isso eu sei. Só quero saber o porquê?

_Porque tu és irritante e eu não quero ter nada haver com um demónio como tu._Usou as palavras que tinha ouvido de Sakura na esperança de isto fizesse o outro se afastar de uma vez.

_Mentiroso!!!_ O loiro gritou voltando-se pela primeira vez para encara-lo e ele pode ver que aquelas pequenas lagoas azuis estavam prestes a transbordar._ Tu não podes simplesmente dizer a alguém para se afastar e teres o pedido exactamente oposto no olhar. Tu não podes dizer mal de alguém e parecer ficar ainda mais magoado do que essa pessoa. Por isso se estas à espera que eu acredite nessas tuas mentiras é melhor primeiro aprenderes a mentir melhor porque assim não vais conseguir enganar ninguém.

Isso não era verdade. Ele era um grande mentiroso. Durante muito tempo conseguiu enganar qualquer um, até mesmo a si próprio. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém conseguia ver que ele estava a mentir e saber que existia alguém que o conseguia ver como realmente era deixava-o incrivelmente feliz. Mas era uma fraqueza. Porque agora sabia que teria que dizer a verdade e ele ainda não estava pronto para o fazer.

_Por favor, Naruto, apenas deixa de ser teimoso e afasta-te de mim…_Desta vez não foi rude, não tentou disfarçar, apenas deixou que o outro visse toda a sua tristeza e pediu da forma mais sincera que um Uchiha poderia pedir.

_Porque é que eu tenho que fazer isso? O que é que mudou? Ontem estava tudo bem. Estava tudo bem mesmo que estivéssemos sempre a discutir, mesmo que me estivesses sempre a deitar à cara que eu era um _dobe_ e que tu não querias amigos estava tudo bem, porque no final acabavas sempre por continuar ao meu lado… então porquê?_ Naruto encarava-o de perto com os olhos vermelhos pelo esforço de controlar as suas lágrimas, com vontade de arrancar-lhe a verdade à força. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. Sabia que o moreno tinha as suas razões e teria que as respeitar._Não importa. Não precisas de me contar, apenas não quero que te afastes de mim…ah merda!_Voltou-lhe as costas e começou a limpar as lágrimas que não conseguiu conter. Não era suposto que o outro o visse chorar, tinha-se esforçado tanto por manter um sorriso em qualquer circunstância e agora quando mais precisava dela a sua estratégia de defesa falhava-lhe miseravelmente. Não esperava mais ouvir resposta e quando se preparava para ir embora…

_Porque tenho medo que te possas magoar por minha causa…

_Magoar?!_Voltou a encara-lo timidamente. Finalmente Sasuke começava a baixar as suas defesas.

_Não me pesas para explicar. Eu só… estar ao meu lado é demasiado perigoso…Eu tenho medo que um dia te venhas a arrepender de ser meu amigo… e eu não quero…_não conseguiu dizer mais nada quando sentiu os braços quentes do outro rodearem o seu pescoço num abraço apertado.

_Idiota! Aquilo que me fizeste hoje magoou-me muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Se não voltares a fazer o mesmo eu sei que não me vou arrepender então não me deixes sozinho. _ O loiro afastou-se ligeiramente para encara-lo mas manteve as suas mãos agarradas ao casaco do uniforme como se estivesse com medo que se não o segurasse ele iria desaparecer no ar._ Eu pensava que ia estar tudo bem se não fizesse amigos, que não haveria problema se ninguém gostasse de mim, era até melhor estar sozinho de qualquer das formas já que no final isso iria acontecer quando me mudasse. Mas depois que te conheci eu percebi que estava enganado. Eu já te vejo como um amigo e perder um amigo desta forma sem saber o porquê dói muito mais do que simplesmente ter saudades quando me mudo. Então se realmente não me queres magoar não voltes a fazer algo assim.

_Desculpa…_Naruto sentiu o maior retribuir ao seu abraço, puxando-o de maneira firme pela cintura e apoiando o seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço fazendo com que ele mesmo deixasse a sua cabeça relaxar sobre o peito do outro. _Desculpa, eu não queria…_ Ele não lhe podia dizer que não. Não podia negar a si mesmo que precisava da presença do loiro do seu lado. Sabia que era arriscado, sabia que o irmão não ia ficar feliz quando descobrisse, mas não podia afastar-se. Tentou fazê-lo e isso só causou ainda mais sofrimento aos dois. Então iria fazer como ele lhe pedia. Iria ficar ao seu lado e esperar que nenhum dos dois se viesse a arrepender.

_Hehe… nunca pensei que fosses capaz de articular a palavra: desculpa._ Naruto disse retomando o tom brincalhão. Não havia mais razão para ficar com raiva, não havia mais razão para se sentir triste e sozinho. Não, quando Sasuke o estava a abraçar tão docemente e a rir baixinho das suas piadas sem graça.

…

Estava tudo bem agora, então tinha decidido ir para casa. Ou teria se a mãe do Sasuke não tivesse entrado no quarto sem bater e os tivesse apanhado abraçados e deduzindo sabe-se lá o quê o convidado para jantar. Agora estava ali, sentado ao lado do seu amigo (sim, porque agora sabia que o poderia chamar dessa forma) naquela cozinha gigante como toda a casa enquanto a morena se preparava para lhe servir o jantar.

_Eu realmente não queria incomodar…._ Disse coçando a cabeça acanhado.

_Tu não incomodas nada, não é assim Sasuke?_falou amavelmente enquanto pousava um prato cheio de comida enfrente ao loiro.

_Hm… apenas cala-te e come, _dobe._

__Teme_, nem por eu ser uma visita sabes ser educado?

_Oh, mas isso deve ser porque tu és o primeiro namo… digo amigo do Sasuke que vem cá a casa. Estou tão feliz… começava a pensar que tinha criado um emo anti-social, nada contra eles só quero que o meu filhote tenha uma visão mais alegre da vida. _ Explicou enquanto apertava as bochechas ao filho deixando-o visivelmente irritado.

_Não é que esteja muito longe da verdade…_falou o loiro para consigo.

_O que é que dizes-te?

_Nada, nada. Sendo assim, itadakimasu!!!_ levou uma grande grafada à boca e assim que a engoliu ficou completamente paralisado com os olhos a brilhar perto das lágrimas.

_Ai! Naruto, passa-se alguma coisa? Exagerei no sal?_ Perguntou a anfitriã preocupada pela falta de reacção do convidado.

_Isto está…_Naruto falava emocionado até explodir em alegria_ ESTÁ TÃO BOM!!!! Nunca comi nada assim em toda a minha vida!!!

_Ah, obrigada, mas não é nada de especial. Afinal o que é que tens comido?_Falou a mulher mais calma sentando-se para jantar achando piada ao jeito daquele garoto e vendo o seu filho revirar os olhos.

_Bem nem eu nem o ero-senin sabemos cozinhar então vivemos há base de enlatados e de comida comprada pronta. Mas não se compara a isto.

_Ero-senin?

_É, é a pessoa que toma conta do _dobe_…_ respondeu Sasuke entrando na conversa, afinal Naruto tinha vindo visita-lo ou à sua mãe.

_Na verdade ele chama-se Jiraya e é o meu tio avó, eu chamo-o assim porque… bem… ele escreve livros eróticos…_a sua voz foi baixando de tom com medo que Mikoto pudesse querer afasta-lo de Sasuke por causa da profissão do seu tutor, não seria a primeira vez que as mães dos seus amigos tomavam essa atitude. Mas como não houve qualquer manifestação que indicasse que isso aconteceria continuou_ Os meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era bebé, então ele é como um pai para mim apesar de ser um tarado eu ainda assim gosto dele.

_Compreendo… então depois quando ele te vier buscar diz-me que eu quero dizer-lhe que fez um excelente trabalho a educar-te.

_Ah não é preciso… eu também vou a pé já que moro aqui perto e ele agora viajou então…

_Viajou? Mas então que é que toma conta de ti?

_Eu mesmo, afinal já não sou uma criança.

_Ah, mas isso é que és!_Agora ela parecia indignada. Quer dizer que aquela doçura de criança andava por aí assim? Entregue à sua sorte? Agora sem dúvida que iria ter uma conversinha com esse ero-senin._ E não vais a pé coisa nenhuma. Já está tarde e eu não quero ficar preocupada a pensar que alguma coisa te pode acontecer. Eu levo-te a casa… ou melhor ainda, hoje ficas aqui a dormir. Temos muitos quartos de hóspedes e amanhã é sábado por isso não há aulas então não há qualquer problema. É isso está decidido.

Mikoto encerrou ali a conversa de forma autoritária deixando claro que não havia como recusar pelo que Naruto apenas continuou a sua refeição, pensando que realmente mulheres podiam ser seres assustadores.

…

Acabaram o jantar, conversaram e por fim retiraram-se cada um para o seu quarto. Mikoto mostrou a Naruto onde iria ficar e este desejou-lhes boa noite e foi dormir. Ou assim pensava Sasuke até sair do banho apenas com as calças do seu pijama enquanto secava os seus cabelos a uma toalha, quando sentiu a presença de alguém no seu quarto. Ao princípio pensou que pudesse ser o irmão e sentiu medo ao pensar no que este poderia fazer se descobrisse que o loiro que tinha visto no dia anterior e que ele tinha dito que não passava de um estranho agora estava a dormir no quarto ao lado. Mas pôs essa hipótese de lado quando viu iluminado pela luz do luar o loiro também ele com os cabelos molhados e vestindo apenas os boxers e a indumentária contrária à sua ou seja uma camisa de pijama que lhe ficava demasiado grande chagando até aos joelhos e cobrindo-lhe as mãos, de pé a encarar um porta retrato que tinha da sua família.

_Deve ser bom, não é?_falou numa voz baixa e que deixava transparecer alguma tristeza._Ter uma família assim. Quer dizer a tua mãe é excelente e o teu irmão também o parece ser… _Apontou para a foto onde este aparecia a sorrir._Eu sempre me perguntei como seria, ter um irmão… Ei Sasuke é isso! Queres ser o meu irmão?

__Dobe_ eu não posso ser te irmão._ Disse enquanto se sentava na beira da cama.

_Podias se quisesses._ Emburrou o outro cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

_Eu já tenho um irmão e as coisas não são como tu pensas. Então prefiro ter-te como amigo.

Ao ouvir isto o loiro não pode evitar sorrir. Isto queria dizer que Sasuke finalmente o estava a ver como um amigo.

_Então o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

_Eu… ah…_o menor corou até há ponta dos cabelos e desviou o rosto para o lado falando constrangido._ É que eu nunca dormi em casa de nenhum amigo então… e também não estou habituado a ter um quarto tão grande… mas acho que se vamos dormir em quartos separados não há nenhum objectivo em ficar na casa de alguém… quer dizer não era suposto ficarmos acordados até às tantas a conversar, a fazer lutas de almofadas e essas coisas?

_Primeiro só as meninas fazem lutas de almofadas._O loiro mostrou-lhe a língua como quem diz "tu percebes-te, logo não te faças de desentendido"_ Segundo, tu queres dormir comigo?

Naruto ficou ainda mais corado e apressou-se a desmentir.

_Não é isso que eu quero dizer, eu posso dormir no chão ou isso… ah!.. queres saber que mais? Eu vou para o meu quarto._ Dirigia-se para a porta quando sentiu o seu braço ser puxado.

_E terceiro… tudo bem. Só não esperes ter grandes conversas filosóficas que eu quero dormir._ Sasuke viu o outro sorrir e foi-se deitar virando-lhe as costas e deixando espaço na cama para lhe mostrar que não precisaria dormir no chão.

O loiro timidamente foi-se deitar ao lado do mais velho e tocando levemente com as mãos nas suas costas sussurrou.

_Arigatou Sasuke, por não me deixares sozinho_ O outro deixou-o adormecer e depois voltou-se para o encarar. Acariciou lentamente com uma das mãos o seu rosto enquanto as mãos deste se apoiavam agora no seu peito e encostando as suas testas respondeu.

__Dobe,_ eu é que devia de agradecer.

**Continua…**

**E pronto tá aí… Pensaram que ia ter mais romance era? Enganaram-se. As coisas não são assim não pode ser tudo paixão fulminante. Mas para quem ficou desiludido… no próximo capitulo é capaz e repito é capaz de ter um dark lemon… alguém faz ideia do casal?**

**Agora quero agradecer a quem mandou review…**

**NathDragonessa****: **Obrigada! Eu acho a relação deles hilariante mas eles são incrivelmente fofos. Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Bjs!

**Kinha Oliver****: Bigada. **Mas garanto que não faz ideia da verdadeira relação destes dois irmãos… Bjs! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo apesar de não ter Itasasu…

**vrriacho****: Bigado.** Fiz este capitulo grande também de propósito espero que tenha gostado. Bjs!

**.'YukiNamikaze'.****: **Bigada! Fico muito feliz que gostes das minhas duas fic's, espero que este capítulo também te tenha feito rir nem que seja um bocadinho. Bjs!

**E é isso… comentem por favor que eu vou tentar ser mais rápida…**

**Bjs! Isis!**

**PS: para ser mais rápido nem sequer corrigi os erros então desconsiderem… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá…**

**Ok eu estou realmente envergonhada então acho que nem adianta pedir desculpas… já que elas não se pedem, evitam-se… mas eu não pode mesmo evitar… eu realmente já queria ter escrito há muito tempo mas tempo é algo que esta a faltar muito na minha vida ultimamente, alias eu devia era de estar a estudar… vou-me espetar tanto nestes testes… mas enfim… de qualquer das formas acho que ninguém me quer ouvir a reclamar então… passemos ao que interessa… Ah… só uma coisa neste capitulo eu estou constantemente a trocar a minha linha de narração ora em relação ao Naruto ora em relação ao Sasuke… mas acho que com um pouco de atenção dá para perceber….**

**4º Capitulo **

**Amantes I**

Acordou. Ainda estava escuro. O quarto continuava ainda exclusivamente iluminado pela luz da lua e então confirmou que pouco passava da uma da madrugada ao olhar por entre os fios loiros do cabelo de Naruto para espreitar o relógio que repousava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Conseguia sentir o calor do outro contra o seu corpo e aconchegou-se mais naquele abraço, apertando a cintura fina, trazendo o mais pequeno para mais perto e sentindo-o se aninhar ainda mais de encontro ao seu peito naquele abraço reconfortante. Inspirou o suave aroma que era desprendido pelos cabelos dele e voltou a fechar os olhos na esperança de voltar a adormecer. Mas antes que isso acontecesse ouviu o seu nome ser sussurrado pela voz daquele que dormia junto a si e, enquanto um pequeno sorriso involuntário se formava no seu rosto, o seu nome foi repetido. Ele estremeceu de medo ao constatar que desta vez a voz que o chamava era outra. Uma que ele conhecia muito bem e que desejava não ter que ouvir. Não agora, não naquela noite em que apenas queria ficar com Naruto. Sentia-se culpado por ter tais sentimentos, por preferir alguém que conheceu há apenas dois dias a ele que sempre esteve do seu lado. Por ter pensado, ainda que por momentos, quando o loiro sugeriu tal coisa, que talvez fosse melhor ter o Naruto como irmão do que a ele, àquela voz…

_Itachi…_ Não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

A sua boca foi tapada rapidamente pela mão do mais velho e sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado bruscamente para longe do do loiro e ir de encontro a um outro, que lhe, apertando fortemente pela cintura com um dos braços e sem retirar a outra mão da sua boca, sussurrou ao ouvido de forma ameaçadora:

_Shsss, otouto idiota, não queres acordar o teu amiguinho, pois não?!_ Sentiu-o morder com força o seu pescoço e abafou um grito que tentou escapar pela sua garganta, enquanto sentia as mãos do outro começarem a vaguear pelo seu corpo de forma violenta e possessiva com o intento de lhe causar o máximo de dor, castigando-o, e deixando a sua boca livre, que, no entanto, não soltava nenhuma reclamação por estar de tal forma cerrada que o seu lábio inferior era mordido com força._ Eu avisei, não avisei Sasuke?! Eu avisei que não podias mentir para mim, que eu iria sempre acabar por descobrir…

_Itachi… _Chamou com voz suplicante quando uma das mãos do irmão passou a apertar um dos seus mamilos e a outra deslizou para dentro das suas calças._Por favor… Não com o Naruto aqui…

_Não com ele aqui?_ O maior repetiu num tom irónico e revoltado, deixando o que estava a fazer, passando a agarrar com apenas uma mão o pescoço do seu otouto e fazendo-o cair sobre o colchão ainda de costas para si. Deitou o corpo sobre o dele e voltou a sussurrar perto da sua orelha. _ Tu nunca gostas-te que te tocasse. Sempre fugias de mim. Mesmo quando disse que te amava, apenas ficas-te assustado e corres-te. Lembras-te do que aconteceu depois? Lembras-te do que sofri por tua causa? Mas agora encontro-te aqui, agarrado a ele e a única coisa que te preocupa quando te toco é que ele esteja aqui? Que ele possa ver? Ele é assim tão importante?_ Importante? Nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo mas não pôde sequer pensar sobre isso, não quando os seus cabelos foram agarrados pelo irmão que os puxou com força fazendo-o olhar, já com os olhos lacrimejantes, para o ser que continuava adormecido naquela cama e que começava a se remexer lentamente._ Olha bem para ele Sasuke. Olha muito bem! Porque eu vou-me certificar que esta vai ser a última vez que o vais ver, porque depois do que eu lhe vou fazer, ele é quem nunca mais vai querer olhar para a tua linda carinha.

Ao ouvir isto, não pôde conter mais as lágrimas que começaram a correr sem ele mesmo dar conta ou ter explicação. Há muito que não chorava quando o irmão o procurava, há muito que não implorava para que parasse, pois sabia que merecia tudo aquilo para, pelo menos, tentar pagar um pouco do sofrimento que lhe causou. Mas não queria que tal acontecesse com Naruto ali, não queria que ele visse o quanto desprezível e sujo ele era e, acima de tudo, não queria arrastar o loiro para aquele inferno, ele é quem merecia pagar pelos seus pecados, não o loiro. Por isso lá estava ele mais uma vez a implorar, enquanto o seu irmão o arrastava pelos cabelos:

_Não, por favor Itachi. Deixa-o em paz. Ele não…_ Não implorava por si e sim pelo outro, não importava mais o que ele pudesse fazer consigo mas não, o Naruto não. Tudo menos ele, ele não podia magoa-lo assim, não podia fazê-lo sofrer mais por sua causa… Nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê, mas queria protegê-lo. Não queria ser um herói, o salvador da pátria, bastava ser capaz de o proteger, apenas a ele… mas era fraco, como sempre fora e a única coisa que podia fazer era pedir para que o irmão parasse.

De nada adiantaram estes pedidos, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia lutar contra a força do outro que o levou, mais uma vez, para aquele lugar escuro, onde sempre o prendia, por trás daquela imensa porta negra. Bateu na porta com toda a sua força, gritou pelo nome do irmão vezes e vezes sem conta, para que ele a abrisse, para que não fizesse mal a Naruto, para que não o deixasse ali outra vez. Mas acabou por perceber que não estava a gritar verdadeiramente, que os seus gritos estavam apenas na sua cabeça. Pois aquele lugar era assim, escuro, silencioso e frio. E com o frio que se abateu sobre si sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem, fazendo-o curvar-se com os olhos fixos na porta que se ia desvanecendo, lentamente, engolida pela escuridão enquanto deixava as lágrimas correrem e sussurrava, em silêncio, um último pensamento:

_Perdoa-me Naruto._ E então até mesmo a sua mente o abandonou.

…

Sentiu o seu corpo esfriar de forma repentina e procurou repor o calor perdido abraçando o seu próprio corpo. Mas não, não era isso. Faltava alguma coisa. Algo macio e quente que ainda há pouco tempo estava junto a si e que de repente desapareceu.

Foi então que se lembrou… Sasuke! Não era apenas um sonho. Era ele que o abraçava há pouco. Tacteou a cama, ainda de olhos fechados, à procura do corpo do outro mas não o encontrou. Onde é que teria ido? À casa de banho, talvez?

Ouviu alguma movimentação e deduziu, logicamente, que deveria ser o moreno. Estava com preguiça de mais para averiguar e, quando sentiu umas mãos quentes e familiares tocarem os seus braços, pensou que este havia voltado para a cama e que logo se deitaria ao seu lado. Assim ele poderia se aquecer mais uma vez no corpo do outro. Ok… noutra altura esta frase teria soado muito estranha... Mas, de momento, estava com demasiado sono para se preocupar com o facto de se sentir tão bem nos braços de Sasuke. No entanto, não pôde deixar de estranhar quando sentiu que as mãos que o tocavam puxavam os seus braços para cima e pareciam estar a prendê-los de alguma forma. A curiosidade venceu a preguiça (coisa normal de acontecer quando é de um ser hiperactivo que estamos a falar) e abriu lentamente os seus olhos para poder visualizar, ainda de forma desfocada, o rosto do outro, que agora se encontrava sobre si.

_Sasuke?!... O que é que…_ A sua frase, dita numa voz sonolenta ficou a meio quando sentiu alguma coisa impedi-lo de continuar a mexer a boca, eficientemente, de forma a produzir palavras e tudo o que saiu da sua boca foram uns grunhidos incompressíveis. O sono foi completamente disperso ao concluir que acabara de ser amordaçado e que os seus braços estavam, de facto, presos. Ou melhor, amarrados sobre a sua cabeça.

A incompreensão e o medo tomaram conta de si e arregalou os olhos, em espanto, enquanto tentava balbuciar alguma coisa por detrás daquela mordaça e se debatia para se livrar das suas amarras.

Mas o que é que estava a acontecer? O que é que Sasuke pretendia fazer consigo? Se era uma brincadeira acabara de descobrir que o moreno tinha um péssimo senso de humor porque aquilo não tinha piada nenhuma. Muito menos quando sentiu a sua camisa ser aberta com um único puxão que fez os botões saltarem e os seus boxers deslizarem rapidamente pelas suas pernas, deixando-o completamente nu e vulnerável.

Ok, Sasuke, já percebemos o teu sentido de humor sádico, já está na hora de parar. Mas não, ainda não chegava. As suas coxas foram agarradas com força e as suas pernas afastadas e puxadas para cima deixando-o totalmente exposto. Sentiu-se corar ao ver a posição em que se encontrava frente ao outro e só quando sentiu algo a tocar a sua entrada é que se apercebeu que o outro também se tinha visto livre das suas calças de pijama e agora estava nu entre as suas pernas e o que tocava no seu ânus era a erecção desperta do moreno.

"_Não, por favor. Sasuke, pára. Porque é que estas a fazer isto? Não tem graça… Pára!"_ Eram estes os pensamentos que povoavam a sua mente e que ele teria pronunciado se o outro não o tivesse privado de se expressar. Por isso continuava a se debater contra as suas amarras, remexendo o corpo freneticamente de um lado para o outro e continuando a soltar resmungados indecifráveis. Tentava fechar as pernas enquanto o pânico se apoderava de todo o seu corpo e os seus olhos ardiam, ameaçando molhar a face corada pelo esforço. No entanto, o aperto do moreno era muito forte. As suas coxas eram apertadas com demasiada força impossibilitando-o de fugir. E não teve dúvidas de que aquilo não era brincadeira nenhuma quando viu o sorriso cruel e perverso que se formou no rosto á sua frente. Aquele era realmente Sasuke?

Foi então que sentiu o seu corpo ser invadido pelo outro. Doía, doía muito. O seu corpo tencionou-se, reclamando de dor e curvou as suas costas puxando a cabeça para trás, tentando fugir daquele contacto, enquanto um grito doloroso era abafado e as lágrimas, até então retidas, passaram a correr livremente. O outro não esperou. Saiu inteiramente de dentro dele e voltou a entrar indo ainda mais fundo e iniciando uma sequência de movimentos de vai e vem de forma rápida e descontrolada.

Naruto não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse a dor imensa que parecia rasgar o seu corpo e que se intensificou quando o outro se inclinou ainda mais sobre si, sem nunca parar de sem movimentar dentro dele, para passar a morder o seu pescoço com força fazendo um trajecto pelo seu peito até a um dos seus mamilos que mordeu sem qualquer cuidado, deixando, provavelmente, a marca dos seus dentes na pele delicada enquanto aquelas mãos passavam a arranhar e a apertar ainda mais as suas coxas e nádegas, tentando separá-las mais para que ele o sentisse ir ainda mais fundo dentro de si.

Apesar da mordaça, os seus gritos agonizantes conseguiam fazer-se ouvir. Isso irritou o moreno, fazendo-o erguer-se apenas o suficiente para socar o seu rosto, mandando que se calasse.

_Não te enganes…Eu até gosto de ouvir os teus gritos de dor. Mas o quarto da minha mãe não é assim tão longe e não seria bom se ela nos interrompesse. Não queres ser o culpado por eu ter que fazer mal à minha própria mãe, pois não?!_ Ouviu-o pronunciar estas palavras entre suspiros de prazer e simplesmente não pode acreditar. Quer dizer que até mesmo a Mikoto-san ele não teria problemas de magoar? Afinal quem era aquela pessoa? Ela não poderia ser o Sasuke, não podia. _ Mas também seria bom se o meu irmão fosse capaz de te ouvir. Ouvir como o querido amiguinho dele grita como uma puta enquanto eu meto nele._ Irmão? De que é que ele estava a falar? Quer dizer que aquele ali não era o Sasuke e sim o seu irmão? Mas como, eles eram… _ Vá lá grita! Grita bem alto para que todos saibam como gostas de ser fodido por mim!

_Sasu… Sasuke…_ O maior tinha destapado a sua boca mas ele conteve os seus gritos, apenas pronunciando roucamente o nome daquele que o magoava tanto, tentando perceber o porquê de ele estar a fazer isso, buscando chamá-lo à razão.

_Não adianta chamares pelo meu otouto idiota. Ele não te vai salvar. _ Ah… agora percebia, ainda que sem perceber, que aquele não era de facto o Sasuke e sim o seu irmão. Não sabia o porquê daquilo estar a acontecer, não sabia como era possível algo assim, mas aquele não era o Sasuke. Por alguma razão apenas esse conhecimento pareceu, de certa forma, aliviar a sua dor. Ainda que talvez, apenas se estivesse a agarrar a uma esperança estúpida..._Mas é bom que não estejas a fantasiar com ele enquanto eu te fodo! Ele é meu. Só meu. Não vou deixar que ninguém o tire de mim, nem mesmo em fantasias. _ O moreno tornou os seus movimentos mais intensos e rápidos e qualquer pensamento ilógico que pudesse estar de certa forma a reconforta-lo foi banido da sua mente quando se viu obrigado a cravar os dentes no seu lábio inferior contendo os gritos e gemidos de dor e fechando os olhos fortemente enquanto voltava a se debater freneticamente._ Ah! Mas devo dizer que até percebo porque é que o meu irmão se deixou seduzir por ti. Esse rosto vermelho banhado por lágrimas, os lábios a sangrar…hm… para não falar das marcas que deixei no teu corpo… essa expressão de dor combina lindamente contigo. Ficarias ainda melhor coberto de gozo, não achas?

Assim que ouviu isto, sentiu-o retirar-se de dentro de si rapidamente, fazendo-o contorcer-se mais uma vez em aflição, enquanto o outro gozava abundantemente sobre si.

_Ah… realmente lindo…_ Após lhe lançar um olhar de admiração sádica, o maior desabou ao seu lado, inconsciente, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi deslizar as pernas sobre os lençóis esticando-as doloridamente, gemendo em protesto e chorando silenciosamente enquanto recuperava forças e voltava a sua cabeça para ver o rosto adormecido de alguém que não era mais capaz de reconhecer.

…

Não podia deixar-se vencer pelo cansaço… tinha que sair dali o quanto antes. Lutou contra a imensa dor que maltratava todo o seu corpo e arrastou-se até aquele que deveria ter sido o seu quarto naquela noite. Lá, limpou-se a uma toalha e vestiu a sua roupa. Fazia tudo automaticamente. A sua mente estaria vazia se não fossem aqueles dois pensamentos: o de que tinha que sair o quanto antes daquele lugar e de como caminhar até casa seria quase uma missão impossível no estado em que se encontrava.

Mesmo assim, arriscou a sua sorte e abandonou aquele lugar em passos lentos enfrentando o frio e a escuridão que faziam na rua aquela hora da madrugada. Deixou-se guiar pelos seus pés que o conduziram ao longo da estrada iluminada pelos postes de electricidade. Vez ou outra, um carro passava e apitava, alguns condutores reclamavam mas ele não sabia o porquê, não lhes prestava atenção… Será que era porque andava mesmo no meio da estrada e não no passeio como deveria? Que fosse… mesmo que um camião lhe passa-se por cima agora ele não seria capaz de sentir nada. Estava completamente abstraído do mundo ao seu redor abstraindo-se assim da dor. Caso não o fizesse cairia sem forças e dificilmente seria capaz de se voltar a levantar.

Sem saber ao certo como, acabou por chegar a casa. Dirigiu-se até à casa de banho e foi retirando cada uma das suas peças de roupa pelo caminho. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água morna traçasse livremente o seu caminho ao longo do seu corpo… Tinha deixado a porta da box aberta e ao voltar-se levantou o seu rosto que até então tinha estado voltado para o chão, para encarar a sua imagem no espelho. O seu corpo estava repleto de marcas, arranhões, nódoas negras, chupões e estigmas de dentes eram vistas por toda a parte, os olhos estavam vermelhos do choro que até então havia continuado sem que ele se apercebesse, e estava sujo, estava completamente sujo… deplorável… vergonhoso… estava nojento… e doía tanto. Todas as imagens… todos os pensamentos contidos até então aplacaram a sua mente e o seu corpo cedeu escorregando pela parede atrás de si sem tirar o olhar daquele ser impuro reflectido à sua frente que o olhava de volta de forma sofrida. Sentou-se no chão mas aquela posição doía demasiado, por isso, deixou-se cair para o lado aninhando-se no chão do chuveiro e vendo aquela criatura do espelho a fazer o mesmo enquanto a água que continuava a cair sobre si se misturava com aquela que corria dos seus olhos e ele pensava com um sorriso amargo nos lábios o quão lamentável aquele Naruto do espelho tinha se tornado.

…

Quantas vezes já tinha estado naquele lugar? Quantas horas passou no escuro? Durante quanto tempo sentiu o seu corpo ir gelando lentamente? Quantos gritos seus foram silenciados por aquele sentimento de opressão esmagador? Já não sabia… não queria saber… apenas queria sair dali. E por isso nunca parava de procurar por uma saída. Nunca parava de pedir para que ela surgisse na escuridão mesmo que ele não quisesse atravessa-la, mas não tendo qualquer outra alternativa…

"Itachi… Onii-san… Onegai…"

E mais uma vez lá estava. A luz amarelada e enfraquecida que passava por aquela porta para lá da qual o seu irmão o esperava. E com um sorriso cansado e um pedido de perdão segredado ele dirigia-se mais uma vez de encontro aquele chamado.

"Vem Sasuke…"

…

Já era de manhã. A luz do dia entrava insistentemente pelo vidro da janela do quarto. Isso queria dizer que tinha passado toda a noite trancado…

Reconhecia o lugar onde se encontrava como sendo o seu quarto. O seu irmão deveria tê-lo jogado sobre a cama… a sua cama... Naruto estava com ele ali na noite anterior…

" Naruto!"

Onde ele estaria? O que lhe teria acontecido? Estaria bem? O que é que o seu irmão teria feito com ele?

Levantou-se abruptamente enquanto estas perguntas corriam pela sua cabeça e ficou completamente paralisado quando olhou para o seu lado na cama onde o loiro deveria estar e tudo o que encontrou foram os lençóis remexidos com uma enorme mancha de sangue seco misturado com algo que ele identificou como esperma…

Não, não podia. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo. Não com o Naruto. Não…

Sem se aperceber arrastou-se esticando a sua mão para tocar naquela mancha. Os seus dedos fecham-se em torno do tecido e ele puxou-o para si abraçando-se a ele. As lágrimas começaram a correr molhando o tecido e soltando o cheiro a sangue e sexo que se tornou mais forte.

_Duvido que aquela puta se volte a aproximar do que é meu_ ouviu a voz do seu irmão vinda de qualquer lugar do aposento mas não se voltou para verificar_ se bem que foi bastante divertido…

Não aguentou mais… agarrou naquele lençol e levou-o até a casa de banho. Não sabia o porquê mas aquela mancha tinha que desaparecer…

…

Esfregou aquele lençol até as suas mãos ficarem vermelhas e inchadas. Depois disso deitou-o, juntamente com a restante roupa de cama usada naquela noite e o seu pijama para o cesto de roupa suja. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se.

Percorreu a casa à procura de Naruto mas tal como esperava não foi capaz de o encontrar. Nem a ele nem a qualquer vestígios da sua passagem que não aqueles que já havia eliminado… provavelmente deveria ter fugido para casa quando teve a oportunidade… estaria bem? O que é que iria acontecer agora? Como é que poderia voltar a falar com ele? Como é que poderia voltar a olha-lo nos olhos? E se o fizesse o que é que iria ver? Será que encontraria a mesma pureza e inocência de antes? Ou será que veria ódio e uma alma corrompida como a sua?

Não isso não, ele jamais se deixaria sujar daquela forma… o seu corpo podia ter sido possuído mas não a sua alma. Alguém que emanava uma luz tão poderosa… ela não poderia ser apagada assim, pois não? Mas será que ele iria querer voltar a vê-lo? As palavras de Itachi ganhavam cada vez mais impacto dentro de si… com certeza ele não iria querer voltar a vê-lo… ele podia ter perdoado o que se passou no dia anterior, mas isto… isto era um nível totalmente diferente… talvez fosse melhor assim… já o tinha feito sofrer demasiado… mas por alguma razão, mesmo que pudesse ser o melhor estes pensamentos desesperavam-no cada vez mais. Não sabia o que fazer… tinha que se acalmar… tinha que pensar racionalmente… Ouviu passos vindos do quarto da sua mãe e correu para o seu tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Calma Sasuke… não podes deixar que ela desconfie de nada… tens que agir naturalmente, como se não se tivesse passado nada, como se fosse um dia normal.

Olhou para a sua cama e decidiu que num dia normal ela não se encontraria apenas com um colchão sobre si pelo que deveria cobri-la com lençóis e uma colcha lavada. Foi durante essa tarefa que encontrou a camisa que o loiro tinha usado na noite anterior caída ao lado da cama… sem pensar sobre os seus actos pegou nela e deu por si abraçando-a e reconfortando-se com o aroma que esta depreendia… ao deslizar as suas mãos sobre o tecido reparou que os botões estavam soltos… provavelmente o seu irmão tinha-a arrancado do corpo do outro… por alguma razão quando pensou nisto uma imagem demasiado nítida daqueles olhos azuis fitando-o em terror assombrou a sua mente. Num movimento rápido abriu uma gaveta e escondeu lá aquela peça de roupa, assustado com o quão realista fora a sua imaginação que fez com que até mesmo a sua respiração se descontrolasse em choque.

Não podia. Não podia fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Tinha que o ver. Pelo menos uma vez. Pelo menos para lhe pedir desculpas… mesmo que ele o odiasse… mesmo que o manda-se embora pelo menos tinha que lhe pedir desculpas… sabia que não valiam de nada… que não iam apagar o que aconteceu mas era tudo o que podia fazer… não podia deixa-lo desaparecer da sua vida assim…

Saiu do quarto a correr e desceu as escadas. Tinha que ir vê-lo… tinha…

_Sasuke?!_Não ouviu o seu nome ser chamado apenas continuou a andar em direcção à porta…_ Sasuke! _ A voz ficou mais alta e ele foi sentiu alguém a puxa-lo pelo ombro. Ia repelir o toque violentamente mas parou quando se apercebeu que era a sua mãe que o segurava encarando-o com um olhar inquisidor. _ Onde é que julgas que vais? Onde está o Naruto-kun?

O que é que lhe podia dizer… uma desculpa precisava de uma rapidamente… respirou fundo e acalmou-se… ainda bem que sempre fora bom a mentir.

_O tio-avó dele ligou-lhe logo cedo e ele teve que voltar para casa. Ele pediu desculpas por não se despedir mas não te quis estar a acordar tão cedo.

_Hm… aquele menino e aquele tutor que ele tem… Sinceramente! Não percebo como é que ele pode ser um rapaz tão doce e ter um irresponsável assim como tutor. Mas então e tu? Onde é que ias com toda essa pressa?

_É que eu lembrei-me que me esqueci de dizer-lhe uma coisa então pensei em ir num instante a casa dele._ Esta parte ainda que dita de forma muito superficial não era de todo mentira…

_E posso saber o que é assim de tão importante para nem me dizeres um bom dia. Honestamente, a forma como passas-te por mim e nem me viste parecia que estavas a fugir ao fim do mundo.

_Vá, lá oka-san… são coisas nossas… _ Que é? Todos os adolescentes têm direito aos seus segredos, uns só são mais obscuros do que outros.

_Tudo bem… Mas pelo menos toma o pequeno almoço que eu depois levo-te até casa dele e assim tenho uma conversa com o tal de ero-senin…

_NÃO!!!_ OK… não devia de ter gritado. Mas aquilo não podia acontecer. A sua mãe não podia ir com ele… definitivamente não podia. Já seria suficientemente mal imaginar a possibilidade de que o tio-avó do loiro tivesse por um azar do destino resolvido, mesmo, pôr os pés em casa logo naquele dia e ele tivesse que enfrentar as acusações de alguém que nem conhecia, mas ter a sua mãe metida no meio daquela confusão toda… ver a sua mãe a descobrir tudo o que se passou da boca de um desconhecido… isso não podia acontecer. A mentira estava cada vez a se tornar mais rebuscada mas tinha que tentar._ Quer dizer a casa dele é aqui perto e segundo percebi o jiraya-san só queria que ele voltasse para casa para poder vê-lo antes de viajar outra vez então ele nem deve mais lá estar… por isso não te preocupes…_ Dirigiu-se até há mesa da cozinha e pegou num croissant misto que lá se encontrava e que a sua mãe deveria estar a preparar para o pequeno almoço._ Vês já estou a comer… por isso itekimasu…

É… era melhor sair dali antes que a sua mãe se lembrasse de fazer mais alguma pergunta. Ou antes que algo, como a sua insegurança, ou alguém, como o seu irmão, o impedisse de ir ver Naruto.

**Continua….**

**Ok… que tal… não teve nada de cómico neste capitulo…. E será que alguém percebeu realmente o que se passou? **

**Esta é a primeira parte dos capítulos da parte "Amantes" eu decidi dividir em dois porque como nesta parte começou a tragédia eu pessoalmente não consigo ler capítulos muito longos de drama… começo a chorar e a ficar com falta de ar… e por isso é que também não os escrevo… e também admito que ainda não terminei a segunda parte… que vai ter lemon também já que ta na parte amantes… mas o que é que será que ira acontecer agora? Como é que o Naruto vai reagir à visita do Sasuke? Como é que o Itachi vai reagir a visita do Sasuke ao Naruto? Como é que Sasuke vai reagir quando se encontrar com o Naruto? E como é que vocês reagiram e vão reagir há continuação de fic?**

**Bem as primeiras perguntas só vão poder ser respondidas no próximo capito mas a última só vocês podem responder então deixem reviews, eu vou tentar postar mais rápido… espero… **

**E agora agradecimentos as pessoas que mesmo eu sendo uma sem vergonha continuam a me apoiar…**

**vrriacho:** Obrigada… se calhar este capitulo não agradou muito por não ter tido comedia mas mesmo assim gostaria de saber o que achou… mesmo eu tendo demorado… Bjs!

**Mag-x-x:** Será que ainda se lembra da minha fic?! De qualquer das formas obrigada… apesar de eu achar que ainda não percebeu muito bem a verdade por detrás de tudo isto… mas eu também fiz de propósito para que só se perceba no fim… bem espero que tenha gostado… Bjs!

**neeBear:** Não continuei logo, e o dark lemon não foi com nenhum casal que mencionou… neste momento deve estar a pensar que sou uma desgraçada que devia de lhe devolver os minutos perdidos da sua vida a ler isto mas mesmo assim… bigada… Bjs!

**Lyra Kaulitz'**: Desculpa desculpa desculpa… por favor não me bata!!! Demorei… não teve sasunaru… teve itanaru (que não faço ideia se gosta) e itasasu (que já sei fez com que me quisesse matar, apesar de eu também não gostar muito… então porque é que escrevi sobre eles? Sou estranha…) Bem próximo capitulo é só sasunaru então… Obrigada, (ate agradeço a ameaça, acho que funciono sobre ameaça fez com que escrevesse mais depressa), e Bjs!

**E pronto é tudo, se há alguém que ainda lê… não deixe de mandar reviews… ameace se for preciso… tenho que deixar de ser tão lenta…**

**Bjs! **

**PS: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Desculpem mas eu tinha que extravasar a minha felicidade com o ultimo capitulo de Naruto… e como não tenho ninguém que conheça que me perceba… desconsiderem…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá!**

**Saudades minhas?**

**Pois é as coisas estiveram realmente muito complicadas nos últimos tempos e eu nem me vou dar ao trabalho de pedir desculpas porque este atraso foi realmente necessário e acho que vocês já estão fartos de as ouvir….**

**Boa Leitura….**

**5º Capitulo**

**Amantes II**

Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu até ao local onde, há dois dias, se tinha separado de Naruto, quando teve que acompanhar o loiro, no percurso contrário ao seu, até que este fosse capaz de encontrar o seu caminho de volta a casa. Lembrava-se que o outro lhe tinha indicado a casa laranja do final da rua como sendo a sua habitação, e mesmo que no momento não percebesse o porquê de tal informação lhe ter sido facultada e de ter achado o tom, um quanto anormal das paredes, algo demasiado excêntrico, agora agradecia a qualquer que fosse a entidade ou razão que fizeram o menor lhe dizer onde morava e pelo lugar ser realmente difícil de esquecer, não deixando qualquer espaço para dúvidas ou confusões.

A pressa e o impulso desenfreado de correr o mais rapidamente possível até conseguir chegar perto do outro, até poder vê-lo com os seus próprios olhos e se assegurar de que tudo estava bem, foi esmagada pelo medo do que poderia encontrar e pela certeza que aquelas vãs esperanças e ilusões não poderiam estar mais erradas.

Nada estava bem. Afinal como poderia estar depois do que o outro viveu por sua causa? Como poderia ainda pensar que talvez ele o viesse a perdoar? Mas era apenas isso que podia fazer agora, não era? Pedir desculpas… Implorar para que o outro o perdoasse, e mesmo que isso não acontecesse, que pelo menos, mesmo que nunca mais voltasse a querer se aproximar dele, mesmo que nunca mais voltasse a ter um daqueles sorrisos tão igualmente belos mas tão diferentes a cada momento e situação que deixariam qualquer um que os visse extasiado, mesmo que eles jamais voltassem a ser dirigidos a si, pelo menos por favor… por favor, que não desaparecessem… que mesmo longe, quer fosse apenas uma distância imposta pelo seu pecado ou somada àquela que poderia surgir se o loiro se mudasse, que este continua-se a sorrir e que o brilho que viu nos seus olhos, e que quase o tinha salvado da escuridão, antes desta se ter alastrado e o tentado engolir, não fosse ofuscado.

Como podia não ter pensado nisso antes? Todas as possíveis consequências do que tinha acontecido surgiam finalmente na sua mente e ele sentia-se esmagado pela sensação de impotência que o fez parar, em frente ao pequeno portão verde-escuro da casa que dava para um acanhado jardim de girassóis antes do hall de entrada, com a mão tremente a apenas alguns centímetros do mecanismo que o faria abrir e lhe concederia passagem para o lar de Naruto.

O lar dele… como poderia transpor aquela barreira e sujar o único sítio onde provavelmente o outro se sentia seguro? Como se poderia permitir a violar aquele lugar onde ele se tinha refugiado e vir relembra-lo de tudo o que tinha acontecido, toda a dor que tinha experimentado e que com certeza ainda estaria a sentir quer no seu corpo marcado como na sua mente manchada? Afinal por quem é que ele fazia aquilo? Era por Naruto ou apenas para acalentar a sua alma há muito tempo perdida consolando-se com o seu inútil pedido de desculpas e convencendo-se que isto era tudo o que poderia fazer?

As desculpas não se pedem evitam-se, e ele não foi capaz de as evitar. Deveria ter-se afastado quando teve a oportunidade, mas não o fez, continuou egoisticamente ao seu lado, convencendo-se que uma vez que o tinha alertado do perigo aquela era uma decisão do menor, quando sabia bem que o outro era demasiado inocente para imaginar que era de algo assim que estava a falar. Mas acima de tudo deveria ter sido capaz de o proteger do irmão quando decidiu que queria permanecer ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que tal desejo lhe era proibido. Deveria ter lutado contra Itachi e impedido que ele lhe roubasse até mesmo o carinho de alguém que com a sua ingenuidade e pureza tinha conseguido entrar de maneira rápida mas absoluta no seu coração. Mas não… foi fraco… como sempre tinha sido e nem mesmo o desespero da luta pelo bem de outra pessoa foi capaz de lhe dar força suficiente para resistir.

Não se tinha afastado, não o tinha protegido e agora não tinha nem mesmo coragem suficiente para o encarar nos olhos e lhe pedir perdão. A sua mão foi-se afastando do portão regressando para junto do seu corpo quando um passo foi dado para trás de maneira a se afastar definitivamente da vida daquele que o quis conhecer e a quem apenas conseguiu magoar.

**…**

Foi quando ergueu a cabeça do portão que reparou que a porta poucos metros à sua frente se encontrava entreaberta e assustou-se ao imaginar o que aquilo podia significar. Os seus pensamentos tomaram um rumo diferente tão depressa que ficou atordoado com a forte sensação de preocupação que o assolou e que o fez sentir extremamente patético por até então ter sido tão egocêntrico ao apenas se focar nos seus próprios sentimentos de auto-comiseração esquecendo-se que naquele momento quem mais deveria estar a sofrer e a precisar de ajuda não era ele e sim aquele que se encontrava para lá daquele portão e daquela porta. Depois enfrentaria qualquer consequência resultante do pesadelo que a sua mera existência tinha feito o outro viver, se a sua vida fosse necessária para fazer o loiro voltar a ser quem era dar-lha-ia de bom grado, se ao menos isso o fizesse esquecer e voltar a sorrir. No entanto, naquele momento, algo lhe dizia que a sua existência ainda era necessária, que o menor precisava de ajuda e ele não se perdoaria por fraquejar naquela altura.

Abriu finalmente e sem qualquer hesitação o portão e percorreu o curto espaço até à porta de entrada daquela casa. Esgueirou-se para o seu interior e fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto deixava os seus olhos se acomodarem à pouca luminosidade do local em comparação à que o sol proporcionava no exterior da casa. O lugar estava silencioso… e sem se atrever a quebrar tal silêncio começou a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor. Apurou os seus sentidos de maneira a conseguir captar qualquer indício da localização de Naruto e foi então que conseguiu captar um ligeiro barulho contínuo, que quando se dirigiu à origem do ruído percebeu ser água a correr. À medida que se ia aproximando o som tornou-se mais alto e ele atravessou uma porta que dava para aquele que ele imaginou ser o quarto do loiro. Pela existência da luz que se esgueirava pelas frinchas entre as cortinas da grande janela do cómodo reparou nas roupas jogadas pelo chão e que traçavam um caminho até uma outra porta da qual era projectada uma luz, desta vez claramente artificial, e de onde provinha o som da água sendo por isso, com certeza, a casa de banho. Sem pensar realmente no que estava a fazer apenas se dirigiu até àquela porta e abrindo-a um pouco mais foi finalmente capaz de encontrar quem procurava.

O corpo de Naruto jazia nu, exangue, coberto de marcas, aninhado na box do chuveiro, enquanto a água continuava a cair sobre ele escorrendo pela sua pele outrora dourada, e deslizando pelo seu braço que pendia para o exterior, indo inundar o chão, no qual repousava a sua cabeça, cujos fios loiros caídos faziam pingar gotas sofre o rosto pálido de olhos de longos cílios fechados e lábios carnudos arrochados… uma máscara de beleza mórbida inquestionável como presente da inconsciência.

**…**

Sentiu imediatamente o seu corpo fraquejar ante aquela visão. A sua respiração tornou-se pesada saindo descompassada pela boca entreaberta e os seus olhos começaram a arder devido a forte vontade de chorar que o assolou…

Não aquilo não podia estar a acontecer…

As suas pernas tremeram e ele caiu de joelhos, ainda na entrada da casa de banho, onde tinha permanecido estático, por momentos, recusando-se a acreditar no cenário que se mostrou perante si, no instante em que abriu aquela porta, e mesmo não tendo nada no estômago, uma vez que o croissant que tinha roubado da mesa de pequeno-almoço apenas para satisfazer a sua mãe tinha ido parar ao primeiro caixote do lixo que encontrou, não que se sentisse bem em desperdiçar comida mas naquele momento sentir-se-ia pior ainda se tivesse comido, devido à forte sensação de ânsia que reprimiu o seu estômago e que foi subindo até esmagar o seu peito e parecer se acumular na sua garganta gerando aquela sensação comummente caracterizada como um "nó".

Não! Por favor, que alguém lhe mostrasse que era mentira…

Sem deslocar os olhos, da figura do loiro perante si, encontrou apenas forças para engatinhar até ao seu corpo enquanto repetia sem se dar conta o nome do outro como se de um mantra se tratasse.

Esticou a sua mão para tocar o rosto anormalmente branco à sua frente e não saberia definir o que sentiu, quando os seus dedos acariciaram, não a pele fria e sem vida que temeu encontrar, mas sim, uma que denunciava um estado febril, que contrastava com a doentia palidez. As suas emoções resvalavam entre o alívio pelo outro estar vivo e a preocupação ao constatar que naquele estado, se nada fosse feito, provavelmente, essa condição iria mudar em muito pouco tempo. Mas ele não iria permitir que isso acontecesse…

Recuperando totalmente as suas forças e apossando-se de uma determinação que não sabia possuir, puxou o corpo frágil de Naruto para o seu colo sentando-se para isso no chão molhado do aposento, e segurando-o com apenas um dos braços, com a mão livre do outro começou a acariciar o seu rosto e os fios loiros molhados, que colavam de encontro as sua testa e bochechas, enquanto o chamava com a voz embargada pela suplica e pela esperança de que o outro acordasse…

_Sa..Sasu-ke… _ Por momentos pensou que veria o bonito azul daqueles olhos aparecer perante si quando viu o rosto do outro se contorcer numa feição sofrida e pronunciar num sussurro quase inaudível o seu nome. Mas os olhos continuaram fechados ao contrário da sua pequena boca da qual saiam palavras que só faziam aumentar a dor do moreno. _ Pá-ra… por fa-vor… sasuke… doí…

Naruto que parecia agora tão pequeno nos seus braços começava a tremer, suando frio, enquanto a sua face se agitava em expressões de dor e dos seus lábios saiam sons de angústia e pedidos incessantes para que aquele, que o loiro não sabia que agora o sustentava num abraço apertado, pára-se de o magoar. Tudo isto denunciava o estado de delírio em que o loiro se encontrava, preso nas memórias da noite anterior, e apenas contribuía para aumentar o desespero de Sasuke.

Mas ele agora não podia se deixar afectar por aquelas palavras… Não agora… O tempo para se deixar afundar no peso do que elas significavam iria chegar, mas não ainda. Agora tinha que ser forte, se queria ajudar aquele ser indefeso, que contribuíra para macular…

A primeira coisa a fazer seria secá-lo devidamente e para isso precisava de sair daquele chão molhado. Comportando o peso do corpo desfalecido nos seus braços, levantou-se e foi deposita-lo displicentemente sobre aquela que só poderia ser a sua cama. Em outro dia teria ficado espantado em como alguém que era basicamente um aspirador de comida humano podia ser tão leve e ter um corpo tão esguio, mas agora a sua mente só se conseguia focar em o que fazer para acabar com aquela febre.

Ideias como telefonar para um hospital, um médico, ou pelo menos um adulto responsável que soubesse um pouco mais do que ele na área da saúde, poderiam ter passado pela sua cabeça se esta estivesse a funcionar de uma forma racional. Mas por alguma razão naquele momento mesmo que tenta-se manter-se calmo e pensar correctamente no que deveria fazer as suas emoções eram mais fortes e pareciam dizer-lhe que nada mais existia no mundo para além daquele quarto e que se ele não quisesse perder Naruto teria que ser ele a salva-lo. Vontades ilógicas e quem sabe egoístas, que não conseguia dominar, mas que pelo menos, o faziam agir rapidamente.

Não queria faze-lo… Não queria se afastar dele como se o simples facto de perder o contacto com a sua pele pudesse tira-lo definitivamente de si. Mas era necessário. Distanciou-se apenas o suficiente para se deslocar novamente até à casa de banho, de onde voltou com algumas toalhas que usou para secar cada pedaço do corpo do outro, dando especial atenção aos seus cabelos rebeldes. À medida que o ia fazendo é que se foi apercebendo do estado real das suas feridas. Haviam hematomas por todos os lugares marcas de dentes e sinais de ter sido segurado violentamente estavam espalhados pela pele macia. Tremeu ao ver o estrago causado pelo irmão na parte mais íntima de Naruto e que denunciava a forma violenta com que tinha sido tomado, nem mesmo ele nos momentos de maior raiva do seu oni-san tinha ficado em tal estado.

Ergueu-se da cama onde se tinha sentado no período de tempo em que deslizou as toalhas sobre a pele quente do outro ouvindo-o resmungar e se contorcer de cada vez que tocava um local mais dolorido e foi procurar por algum unguento ou pomada que pudesse usar. Acabou por encontrar uma pequena caixa de primeiros socorros num dos armários do cómodo anexo que depositou numa das mesinhas de cabeceira quando decidiu colocar o loiro na metade oposta da cama uma vez que naquela zona o edredão laranja tinha ficado um pouco húmido. Não se importando com isso subiu de joelhos para o local onde o outro se encontrava anteriormente trazendo consigo a caixa de primeiros socorros que colocou ao seu lado e de onde retirou uma pomada que esperava que pelo menos pudesse aliviar um pouco as dores que o outro deveria estar a sentir. Reparou também num pequeno corte junto à sobrancelha fina do olho esquerdo do menor e em torno do qual se começava a notar agora uma coloração arroxeada, imaginou que talvez o irmão lhe tivesse batido e assustou-se mais uma vez com o quão real essas cenas se tornavam na sua imaginação, como se tivesse de facto presenciado tudo. Tratou aquela ferida como todas as outras, devidamente, e colocou um pano molhado na fronte do loiro para tentar fazer a febre baixar, não sabia se isso seria o mais indicado já que fora provavelmente a noite passada sobre aquele chuveiro que contribuiu para agravar o estado do outro mas enquanto este permanecesse inconsciente e impossibilitado, por isso, de tomar qualquer remédio não sabia de qualquer outra medida que pudesse tomar.

Fazia tudo isto com uma dedicação extrema deslizando as suas mãos untadas de pomada de forma suave de maneira a causar o mínimo de dor no processo de tratamento e dando especial atenção ao seu ânus que tratou com preocupação, sem qualquer malícia, e aos seus pulsos que precisou desinfectar, curar e enfaixar de maneira apropriada devido as feridas profundas que apresentavam. Imagens do loiro com os pulsos amarrados a retorcer-se para se libertar inundavam a sua mente e ele já não tinha total certeza de que não tivesse realmente sido um espectador de tudo, tão reais eram estas representações mentais.

Tentou afastar tais pensamentos concentrando-se na tarefa de o fazer sentir melhor tratando-o delicadamente. Tinha medo que qualquer movimento mal calculado pudesse fazer o outro quebrar em mim pedaços, dado o quão frágil ele parecia naquele momento. Quem visse de fora poderia achar que estava a presenciar um qualquer ritual de adoração a um deus pagão dado o sentimento de devoção instalado, à veneração com que aquele corpo era tratado e ao brilho de adoração que podiam ser vistos nos olhos negros do moreno que se inclinava suavemente sobre o corpo do seu anjo caído cuidando-o com mãos reverentes. No entanto, muito provavelmente esse observador intruso e desinformado iria pensar que as lágrimas que corriam silenciosamente pelo rosto de pele clara daquele crente, nada mais eram que o extravasar da felicidade concedida aqueles que têm fé e que podem tocar o seu deus, e não a demonstração da culpa que condenava eternamente aqueles que se deixavam seduzir pelo demónio.

**…**

Durante todo este tempo Naruto permanecia delirante e mesmo que a sua pele começasse a adquirir uma coloração mais saudável e que os espasmos que à momentos atrás o tinham dominado fossem cada vez mais raros, por mais que o moreno se esforçasse, passando panos molhados pelo seu rosto e peito não havia forma de a febre baixar.

Procurou por algum medicamento que pudesse usar mas os únicos que encontrou obrigavam a que o outro estivesse consciente para que os pudesse ingerir, isto se excluirmos os supositórios que não considerou viáveis por razões óbvias. Depois de ler todas as indicações farmacológicas optou pela administração de uns comprimidos que lhe pareceram os mais indicados.

Tinha que o acordar, nem que fosse apenas por tempo suficiente para que engolisse aquelas pastilhas, mas tinha medo de o fazer, tanto pela reacção que o outro poderia ter à sua presença, quer pelo facto de que parecia que finalmente o estado do outro estava a estabilizar e que com certeza se ele recobrasse os seus sentidos seria assolado pela percepção da dor da qual, pelo menos, naquele processo de tratamento não tinha estado ciente. No entanto, ao se convencer de que aquela era a única forma e tendo preparado já um copo com água, que foi buscar a cozinha da casa (local que acabou por ter que ir procurar para o efeito, mesmo não querendo se ausentar de perto do outro) e os comprimidos para que o loiro os pudesse ingerir rapidamente e voltar a dormir, inclinou-se delicadamente sobre o corpo adormecido aproximando os seus lábios de um dos seus ouvidos, num movimento que poderia ser por muitos falsamente interpretado como um acto de intimidade entre dois amantes, quando um incita o outro sussurrando-lhe palavras carinhosas ou quem sabe mais provocadoras, mas que naquele momento representava apenas a forma mais adequada de quebrar o silencio quase sepulcral que se havia instalado, e que dantes só era anulado pelo barulho da sua movimentação e pelos devaneios e a respiração alterada de Naruto, chamando por este nome de forma baixa e preocupada enquanto balançava o corpo do outro muito ao de leve para que este despertasse.

Ao contrário do que imaginou não demorou muito para que resmungos mais claros, do que aqueles que irrompiam os lábios carnudos durante o sono agitado em que o menor se tinha encontrado ate então, fossem ouvidos, e que as longas pestanas começassem a ser lentamente afastadas pelo movimento das finas pálpebras revelando assim o azul que reflectia confusão, desconforto e a percepção da dor que se espelhava nos olhos do loiro e que agora possuíam um brilho amargo estranho.

Sasuke esperou um pouco sabendo que demoraria alguns segundos até que a visão do outro clareasse e ficou a observar as mudanças nas feições que passavam pela incompreensão da situação e pela realização do sofrimento. Viu o outro a procurar com ténues movimentos dos seus olhos a pessoa que o havia chamado, despertando-o assim para aquele mundo de consciência dolorosa, e assustou-se ao reparar na forma como os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram, repentinamente, ao se deparar com o rosto do moreno acima do seu, e ao ver as lágrimas que começaram a correr sem qualquer esforço pelas bochechas douradas, sendo o movimento destas o único que se fazia presente no corpo estático em temor.

Já esperava que a reacção de Naruto a sua presença não fosse a melhor mas não estava de todo preparado para o que se seguiu…

A paralisia inicial foi cadenciadamente dando lugar aos movimentos acelerados do peito desnudo que se movia para cima e para baixo de uma forma descompassada devido a respiração irregular que se fazia pela boca, a qual começou a mover-se como que tentando falar mas de onde não saia qualquer som reconhecível como uma forma de expressão.

_Naruto…_ Foi quando o moreno esticou a sua mão para tocar o rosto afogueado que finalmente o loiro pareceu tomar pleno controlo do seu corpo repelindo-o imediatamente.

_NÃO!_ Sasuke surpreendeu-se com o grito que escapou pela garganta do loiro quando este bateu na sua mão afastando-a de si e procurou distanciar-se ao arrastar o seu corpo tremulo no colchão fazendo deslizar o pano fino dos lençóis que agora o cobria, revendo novamente o seu corpo nu, e indo-se aninhar na ponta oposta da cabeceira da cama._ Não… sasuke… não…_ a voz de Naruto foi se tornando cada vez mais baixa embargada pelo choro enquanto este, que a princípio tentou se sentar em forma de concha numa posição de protecção, apercebendo-se da dor que estar sentado lhe provocava tentava agora elevar o seu peso com os seus pulsos magoados o que apenas fez com que desaba-se sobre a cama, num baque que não teria tido o menor dano se toda a extensão do seu ser não estivesse já repleta de feridas, e fazendo por isso o seu pranto tornar-se mais martirizado e o seu corpo se contorce-se ainda mais em agonia._ Porquê… doí sasuke… doí tanto…

_Naruto…_ Não aguentado mais o Uchiha deslocou-se sobre a cama rapidamente para junto do loiro e num acto intuitivo puxou-o para os seus braços apertando suavemente o corpo febril contra o seu procurando não o magoar mas mesmo assim querendo prende-lo junto a si buscando dar conforto a ambos._ Desculpa… por favor meu anjo perdoa-me…

_Pára… onegai… já chega…_ Ao sentir-se rodeado pelos braços do moreno o menor tentou imediatamente escapar do seu abraço voltado a gritar palavras desconexas que denunciavam que a sua mente ainda se encontrava presa no pesadelo que havia vivenciado na noite anterior, enquanto se combatia para se libertar destas novas amarras, que não sendo tão severas como as anteriores, permitiam que usasse da pouca força que ainda conseguia reunir para se debater tentado afastar o corpo do maior, batendo-lhe com os pulsos serrados sobre o peito, enquanto tentava impulsionar o seu corpo para longe do seu algoz buscando apoio com os pés que deslizavam inutilmente pelos lençóis encorrilhados._ Não aguento mais, sasuke… por favor pára…

As suas palavras começaram a ser pronunciadas num fio de voz que se tornava cada vez mais ténue à mediada que as suas últimas forças o iam abandonando e ele se ia deixando embalar pela melodia cadenciada da voz de Sasuke, que repetia incansáveis pedidos de desculpa, e pelo calor que se desprendia do corpo do maior que mesmo tentando não o magoar o manteve preso nos seus braços, enquanto procurava acariciar docemente o seu corpo ferido, como uma mãe que procura ninar o seu filho depois de este acordar de um sonho mau.

Mas aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. E Naruto sabia disso muito bem. A prova era a dor excruciante que sentia e os remorsos que a pessoa que tinha causado tudo aquilo parecia demonstrar. Mas ele não percebia. Aquele Sasuke que o tentava reconfortar era sem dúvida o que havia conhecido na escola e de quem quis se aproximar, a principio apenas por capricho, mas pelo qual começou a nutrir o que achava ser uma forte amizade e um sentido fraternal imenso e que era, com toda a certeza, um dos sentimentos mais fortes que já havia experimentado. Mas era também o monstro que conheceu na sua primeira noite a dormir em casa de um "amigo". Era isso que os seus olhos lhe diziam e mesmo assim o seu coração insistia em lhe afirmar o exacto oposto. Naquele momento de fragilidade e ainda preso nos delírios causados pela febre qualquer coisa faria mais sentido do que acreditar que aquelas mãos carinhosas que agora afagavam a sua pele eram as mesmas que a haviam maltratado no dia anterior, que aqueles olhos negros repletos de lágrimas de preocupação fossem os mesmos que viu cheios de luxúria e maldade, que a pessoa que iria vir a descobrir que amava era a mesma que lhe poderia causar tamanha sensação de terror. Para ele faria mais sentido que o bicho papão tivesse saído de debaixo da cama e se tivesse apoderado do corpo do amigo do que acreditar que os seus sentimentos pudessem estar tão errados. Que alguém pudesse comportar em si dois seres tão diferentes.

_Perdoa-me… eu devia ter-te protegido. Não devia ter deixado o Itachi… _ Itachi… Ah! Então era esse o nome do bicho papão… que se apoderou do rosto e do corpo de Sasuke para consumir a alma de ambos.

No estado em que a sua mente se encontrava não conseguia imaginar como isso poderia ser possível, talvez nem mesmo se, se encontrasse plenamente lúcido, conseguisse compreender algo assim. Mas também se, se encontrasse lúcido, talvez não fosse capaz de acreditar em algo que não era capaz de compreender como estava a fazer agora.

Enquanto a sua mente devaneava sobre estes pensamentos sem nexo manteve-se quieto aninhado no peito do moreno que o continuava a segurar contra si, agora num abraço mais delicado, enquanto sentia os dedos finos do maior passearem penas suas madeixas loiras e ia normalizando a respiração sem nada dizer, apenas escutando os pedidos incessantes de perdão que Sasuke lhe implorava para conceder. Foi quando sentiu lágrimas que não eram suas caírem sobre a sua testa que ganhou coragem para se mover novamente e voltando o seu rosto para cima, deixando que estas passassem a cair nas suas bochechas perto dos seus olhos e indo reavivar os rastos húmidos do seu choro encarou o rosto do outro percebendo pela primeira vez as ligeiras diferenças entre o este e o daquele que o tinha possuído na noite anterior. Eles poderiam parecer iguais para qualquer outra pessoa mas não para ele… afinal desvendar Uchiha Sasuke era a sua mais recente demanda e ele jamais se deixaria enganar ao deixar passar despercebidos os traços e expressões faciais que ele tão facilmente conseguia desvendar e que nunca se poderiam encontrar em qualquer outro que não em Sasuke, mesmo que o corpo fosse o mesmo.

Sasuke parecia tão triste… chorando em desespero, ainda que da forma contida tão dele característica. Ele não queria vê-lo assim. Não quando tinha a ideia irracional e fantasiosa de certeza que ele não era o culpado. Levou lentamente a sua mão direita de encontro ao rosto de tez pálida sobre si, limpando as suas lágrimas delicadamente com o polegar e surpreendendo o moreno que o encarou parando por momentos com o seu pranto e a sua litania de perdão.

_Não chores…_ Parecia uma criança que procurava reconfortar uma outra após esta ter caído e esmurrado o joelho, uma comparação idiota tendo em conta a gravidade da situação mas que se adequava com os trejeitos e voz infantil que o loiro passara a ostentar_ Não quero ver o Sasu-chan chorar…

_Naruto eu…_ O moreno não podia acreditar. Quão pura e inocente aquela criatura poderia ser? Depois de tudo o que fez depois de não a ter protegido…como poderia continuar a ser bondosa consigo? Será que tinha realmente um anjo junto a si? Mas esta ideia não o confortou, muito pelo contrário apenas serviu para que se sentisse ainda mais culpado. _Eu… perdoa-me… eu devia ter-te protegido…eu…

_Não… Sasuke não tem culpa…_ Naruto mexeu-se dentro do abraço de maneira a que o pudesse retribuir, enlaçando os seus braços no pescoço do outro e depositando a sua cabeça no seu ombro enquanto agraciava a sua nuca com o deslizar calmo dos seus dedos._Não fez nada de errado… eu não quero ver o Sasuke chorar mais… é triste… magoa…

_Nesse caso podes fazer-me um favor?_ Só então percebeu que o loiro estava de facto a agir tal e qual uma criança. Quando este encostou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro pode sentir a temperatura alta da sua testa e percebeu que tudo aquilo não passava de um delírio. Provavelmente era por isso que ele o estava a perdoar… mas não, não podia pensar nisso agora. Primeiro tinha que fazer com que o outro pudesse voltar ao seu eu normal com força suficiente para ser capaz de lhe bater para se vingar de tudo o que se estava a passar._ Se fizeres eu paro de chorar…

_O quê?_ O loiro desprendeu-se do abraço do moreno apenas o suficiente para o poder olhar de frente com olhos curiosos, enquanto Sasuke se esticava para alcançar o copo e o comprimido que tinham ficado pousados na mesinha de cabeceira.

_Tomas este remédio?_ Estendeu a sua mão mostrando-lhe o medicamento.

_Naru não gosta de remédio…_ O loiro disse manhoso contorcendo o seu rosto numa carranca de desgosto e fazendo um pedido mudo com os olhos para que o moreno não o obrigasse a tomar aquela droga.

_Vá lá Naru… É para o teu bem… vou ficar triste se não tomares..._ sentia-se mal por estar-se a aproveitar da debilidade do menor entrando naquele jogo mas naquele momento a saúde dele era o mais importante.

_Não, não quero o Sasu triste… o Naru toma… mas prometes que não vais mais chorar?

_Prometo.

O moreno ia entregar-lhe o comprimido mas o loiro foi mais rápido e aproveitando que a mão do outro continuava estendida a sua frente aninhou-se e capturou o medicamento com os seus lábios, como se fosse uma das raposas de que tanto gostava, puxando então a outra mão que segurava o copo, não o retirando no entanto da posse do outro, obrigando-o a o ajudar a inclinar o receptáculo fazendo-o derramar o seu líquido na sua boca entreaberta de uma forma um quanto desajeitada que fez uma gota escapulir-se pelo canto dos seus lábios indo escorrer ate ao seu pescoço.

Sasuke não podia deixar de se maravilhar com a forma como o corpo esbelto e despudoradamente nu do outro se movia demonstrando uma inocência atraente e de uma forma indeliberadamente sensual, nem de fixar o seu olhar nos lábios húmidos do loiro e de acompanhar aquela gota malandra no seu percurso. Mergulhado numa espécie de encanto atreveu-se a deslocar os seus dedos sobre a pele molhada limpando-a num percurso oposto ao daquela gota até chegar aos lábios que apresentavam agora uma tonalidade rosada que lhe pareceu incrivelmente convidativa.

No entanto, quando percebeu o que estava a fazer e o olhar casto do loiro afastou tais pensamentos esticando-se novamente para pousar o copo no seu antigo lugar.

_Vá agora é melhor deitares-te, esse medicamento dá um certo sono e é bom que descanses o máximo possível._ Afastou-se um pouco tentando recompor as roupas encorrilhadas na cama de forma a torna-la um leito confortável para o outro e ergueu os lençóis num convite mudo para que o outro se aconchegasse sob eles, coisa que o loiro fez como a criança bem comportada que era, precisando no entanto da sua ajuda pela dor que ainda se fazia sentir e que o fazia choramingar manhosamente. Ia-se levantar apenas para puder deixar o outro mais à vontade mas foi impedido por uma mão que segurou frouxamente o seu braço.

_Fica aqui comigo… por favor não quero ficar sozinho… tenho medo do bicho papão…_O loiro pediu com o seu melhor olhar de raposa abandonada afastando um pouco os lençóis e chegando-se lentamente para o canto da cama para que o moreno se pode-se deitar ao seu lado. Estava realmente com medo do bicho papão, ou daquele que ele acreditava que o era… mesmo que este tivesse a mesma cara que o seu protector sentia que daquela vez estaria a salvo enquanto estivesse ao lado de Sasuke. Já este não pode evitar sorrir e ceder perante tamanha ingenuidade. Realmente quando Naruto era mais pequeno devia ter sido uma criança adorável, mesmo que ele preferisse o Naruto energético de sempre, aquele que sempre descobria o que estava a pensar e que falava coisas sem sentido que conseguiam arrancar sorrisos sinceros da sua parte sem qualquer esforço.

Retirou então as sapatilhas e deitou-se de lado, voltado para ele sob os lençóis, não se importando com a nudez do outro ao traze-lo mais uma vez para junto de si e sentindo-o aconchegar-se nos seus braços, fazendo de um deles o seus travesseiro, e deixando-o acariciar os fios dourados e a pele do seu rosto, ombro, pescoço… com afagos quase devotos. As caretas de sofrimento que o outro continuava a fazer quando se movimentava contrastavam com o sorriso carinhoso que possuía ao se sentir rodeado pelos braços de pele clara do maior o que apenas contribuía para aumentar a sensação de culpa deste.

_Naruto, tu realmente és capaz de me perdoar?_ Não conseguiu evitar. Mesmo sabendo que o loiro não se encontrava em condições de lhe dar uma resposta concreta, mesmo sabendo que aquilo que ele diria podiam não passar de devaneios causados pela febre, dos quais o menor poderia nem sequer se lembrar no dia seguinte, e que quando o outro pudesse realmente reflectir sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido provavelmente não o iria querer ver mais à frente e decidiria jamais o perdoar… mesmo que isso fosse apenas se aproveitar do estado em que a mente do outro de encontrava, divagando por sentimentos infantis e espontâneos, ele precisava de ouvir que estava perdoado. Mesmo que isso apenas o fosse magoar mais ainda, mais tarde, quando se comprovasse que não passava de uma ilusão.

_Mas o Sasuke não fez nada de mal… Mas mesmo assim o Naruto perdoa, porque o Naru gosta muito do Sasu…_ Era impressionante mesmo naquele estado Naruto continuava a dizer exactamente o que ele precisava ouvir. Mesmo não acreditando que o outro tivesse feito algo recriminável mesmo assim disse que o perdoava porque sabia que apenas isso faria o coração do outro se acalmar._Ah mas o Sasuke prometeu não chorar, não quero ver o meu Sasu triste…

Era verdade. Não tinha percebido quando começou mas encontrava-se a chorar novamente. Talvez fosse da sensação de alivio ainda que ilusório que aquelas palavras lhe causavam. Podiam vir a mostrar-se mentiras, mas, naquele momento, para ale aquilo queria dizer que Naruto não se iria afastar dele, e mesmo que isso não viesse a acontecer, agora, aquela crença era tudo o que lhe restava para se sentir um pouco mais feliz? Não que a palavra se adeqúe muito a situação, mas realmente é a que mais se aproxima do sentimento que sentiu ao se apegar à ideia que não teria que perder o seu anjo. E será que fui só eu, e ele, que se apercebeu que além de ter dito que gostava dele Naruto também o chamou de seu?

Nunca pensou que pudesse ficar feliz por pertencer a alguém. Quando o irmão lhe dizia tal coisa, sempre se sentiu como um prisioneiro, nunca achou que alguém pudesse abdicar realmente da sua liberdade oferecendo-se inteiramente a outro, mas percebia agora que não tinha que abdicar dela, que podia ser de alguém e continuar a ser livre desde que esse alguém fosse Naruto.

_Não estou triste, estou a chorar de felicidade….

_De felicidade?_ Que estranho as pessoas não choravam só quando estavam tristes ou quando doía?

_É... de felicidade. Porque o Sasu também gosta muito do seu Naru-chan…

A única resposta que teve foi um enorme sorriso antes de se sentir ser agarrado com um pouco mais de força pelo menor que escondeu o seu rosto feliz de encontro a curva do seu pescoço. É… aquela era a melhor maneira de mostrar felicidade e é por isso que em meio das lágrimas um sorriso discreto mas inteiramente verdadeiro se formou nos lábios finos do moreno indo iluminar os seus olhos negros com um sentimento em que havia deixado de acreditar, esperança.

Retribuiu o abraço apertado e deixaram-se os dois ficar assim. Como duas crianças que encontram uma na outra o esconderijo secreto capaz de afastar qualquer bicho papão, mesmo aqueles que vivem dentro de cada um de nós.

**Continua…**

A sério... se há alguém que ainda acompanha as minhas fics eu espero que tenha gostado... Eu estou numa fase da minha vida em que não tenho tempo para nada então continuar está a ser muito difícil... Mas eu não quero deixar de escrever e não quero deixar as minhas fics por terminar então estou a fazer um esforço...

Se alguém quiser um review é sempre animador... mesmo que seja a dizer mal...

Agradecimentos especiais a **vrriacho**e **minimini-san**pelos reviews e quanto as perguntas de minimini-san… Sou portuguesinha de gema e sim parece que já descobriu o que está por trás desta confusão entre o Sasuke e o Itachi… bem mais ou menos porque tudo eu também não posso revelar ainda… Espero que tenham gostado da continuação…

Bj! Até à próxima...


	7. Chapter 7

Bem, antes de mais mil e uma desculpas… Eu sei atrasei imenso…

Mas eu realmente tenho um imenso problema no que toca à escrita que é perder a vontade de escrever quando sei o que vem a seguir… A maioria das coisas escrevo por impulso e mesmo tendo uma ideia da direção em que quero levar a historia acabo sempre por me surpreender e é isso que o torna tão divertido. Mas quando as coisas se aproximam do fim eu penso tanto sobre elas para que tudo faça sentido que até a maioria dos diagolos já estão de certa forma alinhavados na minha mente então e como na grande maioria das vezes em que penso sobre isso não posso escrever imediatamente depois como já o pensei perdeu a piada e já não tenho vontade de escrever…

Mas eu espero que ainda haja por ai alguém com vontade de ler e é por isso que não vou deixar de escrever e que prometo que num máximo de um mês esta história está pronta…

Mesmo assim gostava de saber a vossa opinião a cada capítulo, ok?

Boa leitura…

**Amantes III (Uma semana)**

As longas pestanas negras estremeciam à medida que o já tão conhecido debate interno sobre o dever de recobrar a consciência e o poder hipnotizante do sono decorria na mente de Sasuke. Não se lembrava de ter adormecido… e o sentimento de aconchego que sentia tendo aquele corpo esguio de encontro ao seu tornava o convite de João Pestana consideravelmente apetecível. Abraçou delicadamente o corpo em seus braços, melhor que qualquer ursinho de peluche, e enterrou o rosto nos fios de cabelo dourados sentindo o aroma doce que se desprendia dos mesmos.

No entanto, o seu agarre foi correspondido por um leve gemido de dor, e este pequeno som que ousou quebrar o silêncio tumular até então instalado, foi o suficiente para lhe trazer à memória o pesadelo da realidade. Abrindo os olhos repentinamente, afastou o sono por completo e acrescentou a sua lista de culpabilizações o facto de ter adormecido tão despreocupadamente quando o outro poderia estar a necessitar de mais cuidados. Afastando-se com cuidado, levou uma das suas mãos à testa do pequeno anjo adormecido, soltando um curto suspiro de alívio ao constatar que este não parecia mais febril.

Ele sabia que nada estava bem ainda… Talvez nunca mais voltasse a estar… A mancha arroxeada sobre a pálpebra esquerda do menor tomava agora um tom mais evidente, os hematomas escureciam sobre a pele morena, e as feridas estavam longe de cicatrizar completamente… Mas se não fossem estas evidências da violência vivida, todos diriam apenas que Naruto se encontrava a repousar após mais um dia de traquinices intensas. A respiração calma, a cor dourada que havia voltado à pele antes fantasmagoricamente pálida, e acima de tudo a ausência de febre afastavam da mente do moreno a possibilidade de ver o seu anjo sucumbir às agruras passadas, e um pequeno sorriso acabou por surgir no seu rosto.

Este sorriso que começou por ser uma demonstração de alívio pouco depois tornou-se amargurado. Se era verdade que o tormento vivido parecia ter sido superado fisicamente, nada poderia ser dito quanto ao futuro. E a ideia de ter em seus braços um ser despedaçado internamente mostrava-se muito mais assustadora do que uma simples febrícula resolvida pela toma de um mero comprimido.

Não aguentando mais esta linha de pensamento e a sensação de culpa que quase o fez voltar tantas vezes atrás… O que teria acontecido se tivesse simplesmente se afogado nos seus sentimentos de autocomiseração e não tivesse corrido até aquela casa? Se não tivesse reparado na porta de entrada entreaberta e tivesse recuado face ao portão verde-escuro convencendo-se de que não poderia ser perdoado? Se não tivesse percebido que mais importante do que adquirir o perdão era procurar ajuda-lo a ultrapassar algo que ele mesmo tinha trazido sobre ambos? Deus se não o tivesse encontrado, talvez agora Naruto pudesse estar morto!... Não, agora não era altura de pensar nisso… E nem adiantava estar a prender-se aquele assunto quando o resultado só seria conhecido no momento em que Naruto acorda-se e pudesse falar com ele conscientemente. Ele havia-se deixado enganar quando aquela versão infantil concedida pelo estado de delírio do menor havia dito que o perdoava. Mas aquele ainda que adorável, não era o seu Naruto e enquanto não ouvisse essas mesmas palavras da boca do mesmo não iria descansar. Aliás até poderia não ouvi-las mas se o menor fosse capaz de se levantar e ter força para reagir face ao acontecido, mesmo que a resposta do outro fosse soca-lo até a morte, então a morte seria muito bem-vinda.

Erguendo a cabeça espreitou por entre o emaranhado de cabelos loiros verificando o horário no relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira onde os números 13:27 brilhavam num tom de vermelho. Ah… precisava ligar a sua mãe desculpando-se por ter faltado ao almoço e tentando contornar a provável irritação da morena quem sabe inventar uma desculpa que lhe permitisse ficar junto a Naruto por um pouco mais de tempo. Quem sabe até o outro acordar e expulsa-lo de sua casa e vida.

Com a mão que havia ficado esquecida vagueando na face adormecida à sua frente desde que havia verificado a temperatura, tateou os bolsos da sua calça à procura do telemóvel que normalmente traria consigo. Normalmente... Porque desta vez havia saído em tamanha correria que de certeza que este tinha ficado para trás jugado em algum canto do seu quarto. Resignado com a ideia de ter que procurar um telefone algures pela casa para que pudesse fazer a tal chamada ergueu o seu tronco tomando cuidado para não acordar o menor ao lhe roubar a sua almofada, ou seja o seu outro braço que agora se encontrava com aquela estranha sensação de formigueiro, enquanto o sangue voltava a circular livremente.

Nesse momento ouviu um pigarrear e ficou estático ao perceber que ele e Naruto não se encontravam mais sozinhos naquele comodo. Voltado a cabeça para trás na direção do som encontrou sentado numa cadeira junto a janela aquele que sabia ser o tutor de Naruto por já ter visto a foto do mesmo, estampada na contracapa dos livros que o seu professor de literatura lia e relia tão afincadamente em todas as aulas.

_Eu realmente preferia encontrar o meu sobrinho-neto na cama com alguém com mais curvas…_O velho disse fingindo um tom desapontado mas sem esconder um certo brilho recriminatório no olhar. Não pela observação de falta de curvas (digamos mais concretamente seios) no rapaz à sua frente mas sim porque compreendia que aquilo que encontrou quando chegou a casa naquela manhã era muito mais do que aparentava… Porque convínhamos… Ou o seu sobrinho-neto era um verdadeiro sadomasoquista e gostava de ser espancado até à inconsciência ou algo muito errado se passava.

Sasuke sem conseguir perceber que o que o olhar perspicaz do mais velho lhe havia revelado, encarou tal reparo de forma trivial e corou ao cogitar que o grisalho pensava que eles pudessem se ter relacionado de tal forma.

_Não é isso que está a pensar, senhor…_tentou se desculpar, mas honestamente… que frase mais cliché… opinião partilhada pelo novo ocupante do quarto que riu do embaraço do menor.

_Eu já perdi a conta de todas as vezes em que disse isso… E acredita… Em cada uma delas era exatamente o que estavam a pensar… _Deixando o tom de gozação de lado tomou uma postura mais seria inclinando-se sobre a cadeira e prendendo os olhos nas safiras negras que o olhavam envergonhadas._ Mas tudo bem… vou-te dar uma oportunidade. Em que exatamente estou eu a pensar?

_Que eu… bem eu e o Naruto… Nós…_Sasuke não se lembrava de alguma vez ter corado na vida… Quer dizer… até podia ter acontecido… Mas não ao ponto de parecer um verdadeiro tomate, fruto que vamos dizer adorava, tal como agora. Procurando controlar o nervosismo e recriminando-se por estar a gaguejar tal e qual Hyuuga Hinata, prima de um dos poucos amigos de infância que possuía e que teve que afastar de si devido ao seu irmão, respirou fundo, e olhou o corpo que permanecia adormecido aninhado sobre o leito onde se encontrava agora sentado. Conseguia perceber o porquê de o tutor do loiro pensar que eles fossem… namorados?...ficantes?... sei lá… amigos com privilégios ou algo assim… afinal apesar de ele permanecer vestido o outro encontrava-se completamente nu deitado sobre a cama e ainda à momentos atrás os dois dormiam agarrados. Mas tinha que mostrar que existia uma explicação logica para tudo aquilo e que não passava por um envolvimento sexual… Se bem que isso é mentira… afinal tinha existido um envolvimento sim com o seu irmão ainda que não consentido… E porque é que não só o facto de ter sido um ato de violência mas também o facto de não ter sido consigo o perturbava? Deus ele estava com ciúmes por o seu irmão ter tido o loiro, mesmo conscientemente sabendo que havia sido de forma forçada?... Ok calma Sasuke calma… O homem já está a olhar para ti há muito tempo sem resposta… Esta na hora de contar meias verdades….

_O Naruto… bem ele não foi muito bem recebido na escola. Não percebi muito bem porquê mas acho que em parte é por demostrar-se um pouco desleixado face aos estudos ao ter faltado aqueles três dias e ter afirmado que o fez porque não lhe apetecera ir…_Sim ele conhecia muito bem os rumores sobre o loiro mas era melhor manter-se nos menos exagerados…_ em parte também porque existe um certo preconceito face ao seu trabalho… não que eu o esteja a recriminar…_boa… não devia falar como se tivesse o direito de dar uma lição de moral ao mais velho… isso definitivamente não ia ajudar a ganhar a sua confiança…_Enfim… depois de tudo ele acabou por se aproximar de mim… mas eu sou um pouco antissocial então acabamos por discutir em frente a todos…_lembrar-se das palavras cruéis que havia usado contra o loiro na tentativa de o humilhar para que este se afasta-se de si ainda o magoava… mas agora começava a pensar que talvez tivesse sido melhor se isso realmente tivesse acontecido… pelo menos agora o loiro não estaria naquele estado nem os dois naquela situação._Não foi nada demais e fizemos rapidamente as pazes… mas… e não me pergunte porquê… eu nunca pedi por isso… mas existe um certo sentimento de proteção face a mim naquela escola… eu realmente não percebo porquê porque eu não me dou com ninguém… bem ninguém até o Naruto chegar… De qualquer das formas e não sei se foi por algum destes motivos ou o conjunto de todos que fizeram os outros estudantes ter uma visão negativa do Naruto… eu fiquei a saber que ele se tinha envolvido numa luta ontem à saída da escola… Tentei entrar em contacto com ele ontem mas não obtive resposta… então comecei a ficar preocupado e decidi vir procurá-lo… Encontrei-o no chão do chuveiro desmaiado e decidi então tratar dos seus ferimentos... entretanto ele acordou… e como parecia estar melhor acabei por não chamar um médico… no entanto, no final acabamos os dois por adormecer…

Bem era uma boa desculpa… Era algo credível tendo em conta a forma como Naruto era visto na escola e justificava todos os ferimentos do loiro… quer dizer todos exceto aqueles provocados pela penetração… e convínhamos que mordidas também não são muito utilizadas em lutas pelo menos não entre rapazes de dezasseis anos… mas ele esperava que o mais velho não percebesse tal coisa e nem fosse observar as zonas mais íntimas do menor…

Não sabia porque fazia aquilo… Porque mentia para proteger o seu irmão… Assim que Naruto acordasse todos saberiam a verdade... Mesmo assim sentia necessidade de o proteger… Devia-lhe isso… afinal Itachi já o havia protegido tantas e tantas vezes… Mesmo que Naruto conta-se tudo tal como estava no seu direito… Pelo menos não seria ele a denunciar o mais velho… Não isso não… Nunca seria capaz de o fazer afinal nunca denunciou o seu pai quando…

_Hm… então foi isso…_Jiraya disse despreocupadamente mas a desconfiança podia ser lida no seu olhar…_ Naruto já não se metia em confusões há algum tempo… Deves ser alguém realmente importante para ele se ter dado ao trabalho de lutar por tua causa…

_Tal como disse não tenho a certeza do motivo… Pode não ter tido nada haver comigo ou com a nossa discussão…

_E no entanto pareces sentir-te culpado…_ Sasuke emudeceu as suas explicações. Poderia ser que toda a gente naquela família possuía o dom de conseguir ler para lá das suas mentiras e desculpas falsificadas?_Não te culpes… Tenho a certeza que se fores realmente o culpado Naruto irá se encarregar de fazer isso por ti. _Sim ele sabia que Naruto o iria culpar mas ouvir isso de outra pessoa… alguém que nem conhecia verdadeiramente a extensão dos fatos tornava tudo ainda mais aterrador…_No entanto, agradeço teres cuidado do meu sobrinho-neto… Isso faz-te parecer um bom… amigo?

_Eu… eu só fiz o que qualquer pessoa faria…_Sasuke escondeu o seu olhar por baixo da sua franja, agarrando o lençol da cama onde permanecia sentado com as pernas para fora, com ambas as mãos… por quanto mais iria aguentar aquela mentira?… Ser parabenizado por ajudar a diminuir um sofrimento que em primeiro lugar poderia ter evitado fazia-o sentir-se ainda mais deplorável.

_Isso não é verdade… afinal foste o único que se preocupou em vir ver como Naruto estava._O tom apesar de calmo possuía uma nota de acusação, como se disse-se _"talvez porque apenas tu sabias que ele estava a precisar de ajuda"_. Sim Jiraya não confiara em uma única palavra do que havia sido dito, mas iria conhecer a verdade assim que falasse com Naruto então de nada adiantava continuar a pressionar aquele rapaz, já tinha percebido desde o começo que ele não lhe diria nada, no entanto sentia-se no dever de torturar um pouco mais a mente confusa do moreno mentiroso. Alheio que as palavras falsamente gentis do maior escondiam a sua desconfiança, Sasuke foi levado a pensar exatamente o que o outro esperava… Que apenas ele sabia do sofrimento do seu anjo, que apenas ele o poderia ter ajudado… e recriminou-se mais uma vez por tantas vezes ter excitado em o procurar…

Apesar de parecer impassível Jiraya conseguia perceber as pequenas mudanças no comportamento e feições do menor… a maneira como apertava mais firmemente os lençóis aplacado pela culpa… Como o seu olhar não era sustentado por muito tempo… como os seus músculos da face eram tencionados pelo esforço de se manter indiferente à cascata de sentimentos que o assolavam… É… se o ero-sennin não fosse tão observador Sasuke poderia ter enganado qualquer um… mas que grande mentiroso foi descobrir na cama do seu sobrinho-neto.

_Bem… Apesar de agradecer a ajuda… e tendo em conta que tu mesmo disseste que Naruto já parecia melhor… se calhar era melhor retirares-te para o deixar descansar… Tenho a certeza que um rapaz como tu terá coisas muito melhores para fazer, num sábado há tarde, do que cuidar de um colega tolo o suficiente para andar à porrada… uma namorada talvez?_Enquanto dizia isto, o grisalho foi até Sasuke e colocando a sua mão sobre o ombro do menor procurou guia-lo para fora do aposento.

_Na verdade não… Se não se importasse eu gostaria de ficar caso Naruto precise de alguma coisa._Não queria deixa-lo… Não podia… Ele tinha que garantir que o outro ficaria bem… tinha que se desculpar… tinha…

_Ora… mas para isso estou cá eu agora._ _Ele não era mais necessário…_ Este pensamento foi como um baque na sua mente e Sasuke viu-se incapaz de revidar… Mesmo excitante foi-se deixando guiar até a porta de saída… Não sem antes lançar um último olhar de pesar sobre o seu anjo adormecido_ Vá lá… Não te preocupes… Acredita aquele ali quando pega no sono não acorda nem que um furacão lhe bata à porta. Seria um desperdício ficares aqui a "adorá-lo" sabe-se lá por quanto tempo com um dia tão lindo aqui fora.

Eles haviam finalmente alcançado a porta de saída e sentindo-se derrotado Sasuke apenas acenou concordando à mediada em que a traspunha, dando costas aquela casa, após esta ter sido aberta por Jiraya num convite mudo para que fosse embora.

_Ah… Sasuke…

Voltou-se nova e rapidamente para o mais velho na esperança que este pudesse ter mudado de ideias quanto a sua permanência junto ao loiro.

_Se quando chegas-te ele estava desmaiado no duche… Como é que conseguiste entrar?

_Ah…_O moreno não conseguiu esconder o som de desapontamento ao ver a sua esperança de há segundos atrás frustrada. _Ele tinha deixado a porta entreaberta.

_A sério?_Jiraya parecia surpreso mas em seguida escondeu o estranhamento com um sorriso._É parece-me algo que ele faria… Sempre tão descuidado… _O olhar acusador voltou agora sem qualquer tentativa de ser ocultado enquanto a porta era fechada sobre o olhar sofrido de Sasuke que permanecia imóvel aterrado pelo momento. Era como se estivesse a ser para sempre separado de um mundo à parte… Um mundo que pertencia ao seu anjo o qual não era mais digno de tocar.

E Sasuke percebeu pela primeira vez a verdade oculta nas palavras do mais velho… Elas sussurravam-lhe certeiras e ameaçadoras…

"_Talvez o seu maior descuido tenha sido aproximar-se de ti…"_

…

Após dar as costas à porta fechada Jiraya retirou o sorriso falso, com que havia presenteado o pequeno mentiroso no ato de despedida, deixando que um semblante sério toma-se o seu rosto. Dirigiu-se então a passos pesados até ao quarto de Naruto e recostando-se no batente da porta observou o corpo do loiro ainda aninhado de olhos fechados na mesma posição em que o havia encontrado.

_Podes parar de fingir. Eu sei que acordas-te bem antes daquele teu amigo.

Abrindo os olhos como se lho tivessem ordenado Naruto ergueu o seu corpo no leito, tomando cuidado para não acrescentar ainda mais dor aquela que já estava a sentir com movimentos imprudentes, sentando-se sobre o mesmo, mas deixando que grande parte do seu peso fica-se apoiado no seu braço direito que o sustentava, enquanto a mão esquerda era fechada ao redor dos finos lençóis de maneira a mante-los junto ao peito cobrindo assim o máximo que podia das marcas que o seu corpo ostentava.

_Vais-me contar o que se passou?_Jiraya questionou não seu antes perceber que o olhar do seu sobrinho-neto apesar de lho ser dirigido encontrava-se preso num qualquer lugar muito longe dali.

_Já te contaram o que se passou._Naruto respondeu simplesmente numa voz calma que em nada ocultava o tom de revolta.

_Se te referes ao que aquele mentiroso me tentou fazer engolir fica já a saber que até tu consegues ser mais dissimulado.

O olhar de Naruto até então distante retomou ao presente e adquirindo um brilho astucioso foi cravado de encontro ao inquisidor do mais velho.

_Suponho que não vá adiantar reafirmar que é a verdade?... _Apesar de não obter resposta o loiro conseguia lê-la no olhar do grisalho, não ele não acreditaria…. Suspirando e afastando o seu olhar, Naruto começou então a arrastar-se até ao beiral da cama, trazendo o lençol consigo buscando-o enrola-lo no seu corpo de modo a esconder a sua nudez. Num qualquer outro dia não teria problema em andar completamente nu aos saltos pela casa mesmo que na presença do seu tutor… Pelo amor de Deus o homem tinha-lhe mudado as fraldas! Não havia nada ali que o outro não conhece-se… Pelo menos não até à noite anterior… Pois agora o corpo do menor mostrava provas de algo que ele não queria dar a conhecer ao outro… Ele poderia até imaginá-las, mas pelo menos não lhe iria revelar a extensão dos estragos. _Então nesse caso vais ficar sem resposta.

_Naruto…_Jiraya adverteu numa voz autoritária exigindo uma explicação. Como poderia não o fazer quando via aquele a quem criou como um filho tremendo de dor com o simples ato de se manter firme sobre as pernas?

_Uma semana._O loiro disse conseguindo finalmente permanecer em pé ao lado da cama e começando-se a dirigir em passos lentos até à casa de banho._Em uma semana terás as tuas respostas, assim que eu também tiver as minhas. Até lá preciso que saias em mais uma jornada de reconhecimento feminino e me deixes sozinho.

_E porque deveria fazer isso?_A voz do mais velho elevou-se quebrando aquela aura de falsa compostura até então instalada._Olha para ti. Nem te consegues manter em pé direito! Como é que eu posso simplesmente desaparecer por uma semana e deixar-te nesse estado, sem nem sequer saber o que se passou?

_Porque pela primeira vez sou eu que te estou a pedir para me deixares sozinho!_Naruto gritou agarrando-se à aldraba da porta da casa de banho extravasando assim um pouco da revolta que estava a sentir. Da mágoa que nunca mostrou mas que sentia de cada vez que era deixado para trás num lugar que mal conhecia para que o outro não tivesse qua abdicar ainda mais de um estilo de vida a que se tinha habituado muito antes ter-lhe sido dada a responsabilidade de o criar. Acalmando-se voltou novamente a mirar nos olhos do outro._Pela primeira vez eu quero estar sozinho. Eu preciso de estar sozinho. Preciso entender o que aconteceu e porque é que aconteceu. Preciso de me entender a mim mesmo e decidir como continuar daqui para a frente. Preciso de encontrar as respostas às minhas perguntas. Só quando as encontrar saberei o que fazer e poderei responder as tuas. Mas para isso eu preciso de as procurar… sozinho. Por favor, confia em mim, pai.

Jiraya arregalou os olhos em descrença enquanto a sua boca se abria tremendo como se procura-se as palavras certas que não chegaram a sair… Era a primeira vez que Naruto o chamava de pai. Um sorriso tímido mas verdadeiro formou-se nos lábios rosados do loiro e o mais velho ficou paralisado assistindo o mesmo desaparecer à medida que este transponha a porta da casa de banho fechando-a atrás de si.

…

Encontrando-se sozinho naquele aposento Naruto deixou finalmente o lençol escorregar por entre os seus dedos e voltando-se para o grande espelho que cobria toda a extensão da parede em frente ao chuveiro ficou ali a analisar o seu corpo. Como se cada ferida, hematoma ou escoriação fosse uma espécie de código que lhe revelaria o que ele precisava descobrir. E na verdade eram. Cada uma delas havia sido feita pelas mesmas mãos que as cuidaram tão diligentemente. Ele não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido após ter abandonado a casa dos Uchihas. A retoma da consciência em plena extensão da palavra havia acontecido apenas naquela manhã já após os seus ferimentos terem sido cuidados, e dando por si sendo rodeado braços carinhosos de Sasuke. Mas ele tinha lampejos de memória dos acontecimentos anteriores toldados pela febre. Eram visões desfocadas, palavras desconexas, que ao todo não lhe mostravam uma cronologia certa dos acontecimentos. Do que foi dito ou feito. Mas a sensação do leve roçar das mãos untadas de pomada sobre a sua pele ainda se encontrava presente. Se fecha-se os seus olhos ainda conseguia ouvir os inúmeros pedidos de desculpa sussurrados, a voz apavorada de quando o outro o encontrou pensando o ter perdido para sempre. Conseguia ver as lagrimas que caiam tão silenciosamente pelo belo rosto do moreno, e os afagos delicados que este procurava fazer-lhe para o acalmar nos seus momentos de delírio. Era isso que melhor recordava. Do toque dele, ainda presente quando acordou, a maneira como verificou a sua febre e se perdeu de seguida agraciando os seus cabelos. Aquele era o toque de Sasuke. Um toque tão diferente do outro e que no entanto era-lhe proporcionado pelas mesmas mãos.

E ali olhando atentamente para a imagem refletida no espelho, olhando as chagas provocas por um, e os cuidados dispensados por outro, Naruto chegou a uma certeza. Sasuke e Itachi eram sem dúvida seres diferentes. Um brilho decidido iluminou as obres cor de céu mostrando a determinação tão característica do possuidor das mesmas. Ele iria conhecer a história daqueles dois irmãos, só assim poderia descobrir também a sua.

…

Após tomar um longo banho, dedicando-se a lavar cuidadosamente cada um dos seus estigmas e em especial a sua zona mais intima que ainda o fazia tremer ao mais mínimo toque, tanto pela dor como pela recordação, Naruto abandonou aquele aposento agora enrolado numa longa toalha fofa, voltando ao seu quarto. Ao encontrar o mesmo vazio, e com a porta de entrada fechada, despôs-se da toalha após se ter secado à sua maciez, e encontrado a malinha de primeiros socorros, que deveria de estar na casa de banho pousada sobre uma das suas mesinhas de cabeceira, dedicou-se calmamente ao tratamento das suas feridas.

Um sorriso bobo e que qualquer um teria achado totalmente fora do contexto formou-se no seu rosto ao imaginar as mãos de Sasuke a unta-lo com pomada tal como fazia agora. Sem dúvida que teria sido ele a colocar a sua maleta de primeiros socorros ali… Deus a sua casa de banho e quarto estavam tão reviradas… Por um momento quase riu ao imaginar como seria a cara de Sasuke em desespero, devia de ser engraçado vê-lo de um lado para o outro completamente desorientado sem saber o que fazer… No entanto, novamente a imagem das bochechas pálidas do moreno banhadas de lágrimas assolou a sua mente e ele recriminou-se por ter pensado que colocar o outro sobre tamanha agonia podia ser motivo de riso.

Procurava a todo o custo não pensar no ato que desencadeou todo aquele sofrimento. Recusava-se recordar o rosto do outro sobre contornos de ódio e malícia enquanto investia selvagemente sobre si. Não aquele não era Sasuke. Era Itachi. E esta nova personalidade que se escondia por trás do rosto do outro só lhe havia dado a conhecer uma dor que ele tentava toldar pelas lembranças nebulosas dos cândidos toques de Sasuke. Por isso, e ao contrário do que havia acontecido momentos antes enquanto se banhava, em que as memórias da noite anterior retomavam a sua mente de forma tão intensa, que se não fosse a sua determinação recentemente adquirida, em seguir em frente e desvendar aquele mistério, o teriam feito cair novamente de joelhos deixando mais uma vez que a água que corria dos seus olhos se misturar com aquela caia sobre si, agora, no entanto ao tocar aquele local tão mal tratado entre as suas nádegas, o que fez foi corar ao pensar nos dedos longos de Sasuke cuidando também daquele pedaço de si. Afogava assim as lembranças tenebrosas com imagens que não recordava verdadeiramente mas que sabendo terem ocorrido lhe passavam um sentimento, ainda que embaraçante, de bem-querer.

Voltou a desinfetar os cortes nos seus pulsos provocados pelo roçar das cordas que o mantiveram cativo, e enfaixou cada um deles tal como Sasuke havia feito (faixas essas que haviam sido retiradas antes do banho). Tal como Sasuke havia feito…. Sasuke havia cuidado de si… Sasuke afastava a dor e oferecia-lhe cuidados… Trazendo os seus pulsos junto ao peito repetia isto para si mesmo, buscando afastar a escuridão que o consumiu com aquela pequena réstia de luz. Só assim seguiria em frente.

Vestiu-se… Algo simples… Apenes uma T-shirt e um calções largos e dirigiu-se até à cozinha, procurando encontrar um pouco de gelo para colocar sobre a sua pálpebra esquerda que agora além de roxa estava a começar a inchar…. Foi lá sobre a mesa de refeições que encontrou este bilhete:

"_Naruto, _

_Tal como pediste tens uma semana. Regressarei no próximo sábado à noite. Qualquer coisa que precisares telefona-me. _

_9XXXXXXXX… Este é o número de um médico amigo meu. Se precisares não hesites em telefonar-lhe. Prometo que não lhe faço perguntas e nem ele mas iria responder._

_Já liguei para a Tsunade e disse-lhe que não ias à escola na próxima semana, não me parece que estejas em condições, e segundo percebi há coisas que precisas de fazer. Ela quase me matou via telefone para lhe dizer o porquê então eu disse-lhe que precisei viajar e não te queria deixar sozinho. Pela primeira vez ela elogiou-me por ser um bom pai, espero não estar a ser o exato oposto. _

_Eu sei que nem sempre fui o melhor modelo a seguir… Sei que muitas vezes coloquei os meus interesses sobre os teus. Acho que apesar de ser mais velho que os teus verdadeiros pais nunca me senti verdadeiramente preparado para assumir essa responsabilidade. Pensava que não havia como substituir o pai que Minato teria sido e tentava encarar a nossa relação como algo mais amigável. Esquecia-me que ser pai é muito mais do que isso. Vou aproveitar este tempo e pensar sobre isso entre as saias de alguma mulher… (não posso mudar tudo, também!)…_

_Eu confio em ti. E orgulho-me muito de te ter como filho. _

_Por favor cuida-te, da desgraça do teu pai, _

_Jiraya Ero-sennin."_

Naruto, prendeu a carta junto a si, com um sorriso no rosto mesmo que algumas lágrimas buscassem escapar dos seus olhos. É… ele sabia que havia coisas que nunca mudariam. Mas pelo menos havia ganho alguma coisa no meio daquilo tudo. Um pai.

…

Uma semana… Uma semana havia-se passado desde a noite em que mais uma vez fora fraco demais deixando o seu irmão afastar para sempre qualquer resto de esperança de que a sua vida pudesse ter algum significado para lá dos muros da mansão Uchiha. Sim porque ele sabia agora que essa pequena esperança que havia surgido desde que Naruto entrará na sua vida à pouco mais de uma semana atrás, se fora no momento em que o seu irmão a havia descoberto.

E no entanto, tudo se desenrolava como se essa esperança nunca tivesse sequer existido.

Não foi preciso sequer perguntar para tomar conhecimento de que Naruto não havia mais frequentado nenhuma das suas aulas. E se aquela tarde de sábado e domingo sem notícias do loiro já foram totalmente agoniantes o sentimento só se intensificou quando à hora de almoço de segunda-feira a cantina se encheu de comentários sobre a ausência do loiro às aulas da manhã. A maioria encarava o fato como se já estivesse à espera por algo assim e tirando a tímida Hyuuga Hinata que se tentava sobrepor a sua voz normalmente baixa às outras para defender o loiro, e Mitsashi Tenten que apoiando a amiga buscava argumentar que não deveriam falar das pessoas pelas costas quando tanto quanto sabiam o loiro até podia estar doente ou com algum problema que o impossibilitasse de vir à escola, mais ninguém parecia encarar a ausência do Uzumaki com preocupação. Os de melhor coração pensavam apenas que mais uma vez o problema de Naruto era a falta de vontade de vir à escola enquanto as línguas mais maldosas inventavam histórias sobre o envolvimento do loiro com drogas, jogo e prostituição.

Começou então a correr de boca em boca que não sei quem primo de não sei mais quem e colega de classe de um outro alguém no regresso a casa após uma noite de festa, havia visto o Uzumaki a deambular pelo meio da estrada, na noite de sexta para sábado e o relato do estado do loiro que não parecia sequer saber onde estava andando aos S's como se não tivesse forças para se aguentar sobre as pernas apenas ajudava a dar mais certezas a quem defendia que o mesmo se devia de encontrar podre de bêbado ou quem sabe com mais uma ou duas substâncias altamente recreativas no sangue.

Maldito!... Se Sasuke soubesse quem tinha sido o filho da puta que havia passado e andado mesmo após encontrar o seu anjo naquele estado sem sequer ter parado para pensar em o ajudar ele mesmo se teria encarregado de o deixar num estado ainda mais deplorável… Um que com certeza lhe renderia varias visitas ao hospital para cirurgia reconstrutiva. Mas infelizmente, ou felizmente dependendo da perspetiva, e tendo em conta de que ninguém aqui quer ver o nosso querido moreno atrás das grades, estas histórias espalham-se tão facilmente que no final descobrir a sua origem se mostra uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

No entanto, Sasuke sabia que nada daquilo era verdade. Ele era a única pessoa naquele lugar a conhecer a verdade, e mesmo assim era a única que não se poderia levantar para defender o menor. Preso nos seus remorsos e incapaz de denunciar a atrocidade que o irmão havia cometido com o loiro expondo assim não apenas o seu irmão à justiça mas também a própria privacidade de Naruto, calou-se temendo que se abrisse a boca a verdade fugiria desta sem o seu consentimento. Mesmo assim, assolado pela preocupação procurou descobrir se alguém ali saberia algo de mais concreto. Alguma noticia que fosse mais que mera especulação.

Nesse almoço e tendo deixado o seu prato intacto sobre a mesa que agora dividia com ninguém, engraçado como haviam sido apenas duas refeições mas na sua mente já se referia aquela mesa como sua e de Naruto, dirigiu-se há mesa onde Hinata comia com as suas amigas. Apesar da aparência frágil a pequena rapariga parecia ter deixado a timidez de lado e insurgia-se para defender Naruto contra aquelas que chamava de amigas… Mais especificamente contra Sakura que parecia guardar um ódio pessoal do loiro, muito provavelmente devido às palavras cruéis que Sasuke lhe havia dirigido em defesa do mesmo. A morena de cabelos curtos chegou mesmo a levantar-se da sua cadeira batendo as mãos fracas contra a mesa e usando um tom firme que não condizia com o timbre suave que a sua voz possuía naturalmente, ordenou que a rosada se cala-se alegando que esta não deveria inventar falsas afirmações quando não sabia de nada!

Esta frase de defesa fez o moreno pensar que ao contrário da cabeça chiclete de morango grudenta e mastigada, que começava agora a chiar feito um porco na matança tentando insultar a dita amiga que apenas lhe tentava abrir os olhos, talvez Hinata pudesse saber de algo. Dirigiu-se então junto a ela e tocou-lhe no ombro para chamar a sua atenção uma vez que esta continuava de pé a fulminar com o olhar a peixeira rosa a sua frente que também se havia levantado esbracejando em cólera. Sakura na sua burrice e iludida como sempre, por momentos pensou que o seu príncipe Sasuke-kun pudesse ter vindo em sua defesa, mas assim que este com um tom de voz cordial que nunca havia usado consigo perguntou a Hinata se poderiam falar a sós, o sorriso presunçoso que havia surgido no seu rosto esvaneceu e ela ficou a vê-los afastarem-se de si rumo a um local mais privado, antes de correr indo-se trancar numa das casas de banho da escola onde chorou o seu amor não correspondido. Sorte a sua de que Ino era uma boa amiga e teve a paciência de a ir consular.

Mas não vamos perder mais tempo falando de Sakura que em muito pouco ou nada contribui para esta história e a nossa felicidade.

A conversa de Sasuke com Hinata foi curta. A rapariga não sabia de nada. Não fazia ideia do porquê de Naruto ter faltado, apenas se preocupava porque ao contrário de todos os outros via o loiro como alguém bondoso e cumpridor que não faltaria a escola sem um bom motivo. Era verdade que ele havia justificado os três primeiros dias de ausência como falta de apetite, mas ela havia percebido que tudo se devia à revolta pela mudança repentina e, tendo ultrapassado isto como parecia, preocupava-se com a razão que o faria mais uma vez se afastar da escola. No entanto, desconhecia tal razão e não possuía nenhuma notícia do loiro apenas o defendendo por amizade. E Sasuke mesmo sem o pronunciar ficou lhe grato por isso. Por aquela franzina menina se mostrar mais forte que ele mesmo, defendendo o seu anjo quando ele não encontrava em si forças para o fazer, mesmo que desconhece-se os motivos por ele infelizmente tão bem conhecidos.

Naruto poderia ainda não saber mas havia encontrado naquela escola uma boa amiga.

A campainha tocou e Sasuke viu-se obrigado a voltar para as aulas sem mais notícias. Ou melhor… Sem nenhuma… porque "mais" seria se ele tivesse conseguido alguma coisa.

A última aula de Sasuke era literatura e isto lembrou-o que Naruto também tinha aulas com Kakashi-sensei já que o mesmo o reconheceu quando lhe falou do professor que lia os livros eróticos do seu tio-avó. Assim sendo, após deixar os seus colegas saírem da sala numa correria tal que mais pareciam uma manada de gnus, dirigiu-se ao professor e, como quem não quer a coisa, questionou-o sobre notícias do seu colega. Apesar do semblante de Kakashi mostrar supressa pela súbita curiosidade do seu aluno mais antissocial em relação à vida de um comparsa ser humano, não viu problema nenhum em lhe revelar que segundo a informação que lhe havia chegado Naruto havia viajado com o seu tutor, o brilhante mestre da literatura mundial que havia dado ao mundo a maior obra jamais vista Icha Icha Paradise, Jiraya-sama, e só voltaria dali a uma semana. Talvez ao facultar-lhe aquela informação os rumores sobre o novo aluno parassem, se bem que Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa que sairia por ai a comentar a vida alheia.

Sasuke ainda insistiu questionando-o sobre o estado de saúde do loiro, se o motivo da viagem não poderia ser algo relacionado com a necessidade de cuidados médicos, mas o professor estranhando cada vez mais a atitude do moreno apenas lhe respondeu que ao que sabia não havia nada de errado com Naruto, este estava bem e viajou com o tutor apenas para não ficar sozinho, já que este não podia adiar de maneira alguma aquela importante viagem de negócios.

Sasuke sabia que era mentira. Que Jiraya não teria qualquer problema em viajar deixando o loiro sozinho como já havia feito muitas outras vezes. No entanto, aquela vez era diferente. Em nenhuma das anteriores Jiraya havia chegado a casa para encontrar Naruto adormecido junto a um estranho tendo o seu corpo completamente coberto por marcas de violência e abuso. Talvez Naruto tivesse contado toda a verdade e o seu tutor tivesse decidi-lo afasta-lo daquele lugar enquanto ainda se recuperava e enquanto esperavam que justiça fosse feita.

E Sasuke esperou… Mesmo sabendo que tudo indicava que no prazo daquela semana Naruto não ia comparecer as aulas Sasuke esperou encontra-lo… Esperou que os rumores na escola acalmassem mas estes só se tornavam mais ensurdecedores a cada dia... Esperou que a culpa dentro do seu peito se ameniza-se mas esta só aumentava em conjunto com a sua preocupação por não obter qualquer notícia… Esperou por ouvir o riso sádico de vitória do seu irmão e que este viesse mais uma vez reafirmar a sua posse sobre si, mas este parecia também ele ter desaparecido… Talvez escondido em algum lugar temendo pela chegada da polícia que nunca chegou a vir prende-lo… Sasuke esperou pela intimação de ida a tribunal… Pelo interrogatório… Pensou e repensou o que dizer… O que poderia dizer sem trair nenhum dos dois nem Itachi nem Naruto, e chegou a conclusão de que se chegasse a altura permaneceria calado que nem o rato que era sem coragem para denunciar o irmão mas muito menos vontade de mentir em seu nome… Contaria toda a verdade apenas a uma pessoa e essa pessoa era Naruto, isto se este quisesse ouvir os segredos que escondia e que transformaram o seu irmão no monstro que o havia tomado.

Sasuke esperou e esperou… sem notícias e sem consequências… Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não houvesse motivo para esperar… para aquela culpa que o corroía a cada dia que passava… para aquela preocupação que não via resposta… por muito que perguntasse, fosse a quem fosse que perguntasse…

E quanto mais esperava... Em todos os dias em que voltando da escola passava por aquela casa laranja que permanecia de precianas serradas como se lhe avisasse que ninguém mais a habitava, e voltava para trás rumo aquela qua era sua, em ocasiões sem coragem de tocar a campainha, outras tocando inúmeras e inúmeras vezes na esperança de obter uma resposta que não vinha… ia crescendo também em Sasuke uma certeza. O seu anjo se fora e não havia mais lugar para si junto a ele. O lugar dele fora, era e seria aquela mansão. Estava preso aquelas paredes da mesma forma que se prendia as memórias do passado, aquelas mesmas memorias que o manteriam para sempre preso a Itachi.

No entanto, foi ao reentrar em sua casa, naquela noite de sexta-feira, uma semana depois, que voltou a ouvir os mesmos risos da semana anterior, e por momentos ficou feliz com a possibilidade de estar a enlouquecer.

Continua…

Bem para dizer a verdade… Todos os capítulos intitulados como amantes eram para ser um único capitulo… mas as coisas foram tomando proporções inimagináveis e eu decidi dividir em três… Depois enquanto escrevia este capitulo, o terceiro vi que ele estava a ficar enorme… por isso dividi-o em dois, o que significa que vai haver um quarto capitulo intitulado amantes… queridos pervertidos do meu coração pensem no que isto poderá querer dizer…

Bem… tirando esse quatro capitulo de amantes depois teremos o capitulo e final e então um pequeno epilogo… então como vêm estamos mesmo na reta final…

Mas isso não é desculpa para não deixar review… eu quero que quero eu quero! Por favor por favor por favor…

Quero também agradecer a vrriacho , Lana231 e akimitsuki pelos reviews no capitulo anterior e garanto que todas as duvidas estão prestes a ser esclarecidas, e que a intensão era mesmo gerar confusão hehe… Espero que continuem a ler apesar de ter demorado tanto e a gostar, tal como prometido agora o final chegará muito mais rapidamente…

Bj..


	8. Chapter 8

Ok... eu sei que prometi acabar esta historia num mes e ja passou muito mais que isso e este ainda e so o penúltimo capitulo... Matem me se quiserem... ams a verdade que tendo em conta a razão da minha demora quem e mera a mim já ter podido acabar isto muito antes... significaria que um monte de coisas não tinham acontecido...mas enfim mesmo assim peço desculpas porque ninguem tem culpa dos meus problemas...

Como forma de me redimir trago o maior capitulo que já escrevi em toda a minha vida e que espero muito sinceramente que gostem...

Tem lemom entao e especialmente para as mentes mais perversas como a minha vale a pena ler ate ao final...

Boa leitura...

Amantes IV

Uma semana… Ter uma semana para desvendar todo aquele mistério havia sido a sua única exigência e no entanto a cada dia, hora, minuto que passava se encontrava cada vez mais confuso… Era isso que definia aquela semana para si: pesquisa, investigação e confusão… Uma imensa trapalhada de pensamentos e ideias, de notícias e dizeres refletidos na tela do seu computador, que apesar de contrariarem o que havia tomado como certo a início, e aquilo que Sasuke lhe havia revelado sobre a sua família, à luz daquela noite, aquela maldita noite que mudou toda a sua vida, começavam a tecer uma história, que mesmo lhe parecendo ainda absurda e rebuscada, dava sentido aos acontecimentos que rondavam a família Uchiha.

Durante aquela semana, permaneceu trancado em sua casa em Konoha. Correra todas as precianas, fechara todas a as cortinas e mantinha o máximo possível as luzes apagadas, de forma a dar a ideia, a quem visse a habitação pelo lado de fora, de que de facto, tal como seria de esperar se ele tivesse partido realmente de viagem com o seu tutor, não se encontrava ninguém no seu interior. Mas ele estava ali, submerso com nos seus pensamentos e por vezes nas recordações de tudo o que havia vivido desde que virá Sasuke pela primeira vez.

Fechando os olhos para que as imagens fossem mais nítidas, as palavras mais claras e o tom nelas empregue fosse recriado na perfeição na sua mente, dava por si a reviver cada conversa, cada troca de olhares, expressão ou reação que o outro pudesse ter envergado e que talvez agora, refletindo sobre as mesmas lhe pudessem indicar algum tipo de falsidade. Talvez ele se estivesse a enganar a ele mesmo. Talvez se tivesse enganado em cada uma das suas impulsivas análises que julgava fazer tão certeiramente sobre o comportamento do moreno. Talvez o outro fosse verdadeiramente dissimulado e o tivesse conseguido enganar fazendo-o acreditar que quem o havia atacado era um outro alguém, um monstro vestindo a sua pele. E agora repassando uma e outra vez as suas recordações longe da euforia do momento talvez encontra-se, refletido nos olhos escuros, o brilho da mentira. Um trejeito, um levantar de sobrancelha ou revirar de lábios que lhe pudessem ter passados despercebidos mas que denunciassem o embuste. Uma palavra proferida num tom de malicia que apesar de ter chegado aos seus ouvidos pudesse ter sido mal interpretada ou ignorada…. Mas não… Não havia nada disso. Sasuke fora verdadeiro. Misterioso sim sem dúvida, mas ainda assim verdadeiro nas suas poucas palavras. Mesmo quando havia mentido para o tentar afastar de si a verdade nos seus olhos era gritante, tanto que ele não havia tido problema nenhum em descobri-la. Sasuke era um mau mentiroso, até mesmo Jiraya lho havia dito, e isso só tornava tudo o que havia descoberto na sua semana de pesquisa ainda mais desnorteante. Porque Sasuke havia-lhe mentido quanto a uma coisa. Disso tinha a certeza. Mas havia-o feito tão convictamente que tudo o que Naruto poderia pensar é que para o outro essa mentira era verdade. Que ele o havia enganado, porque se enganava a si próprio.

Mas já lá iremos às descobertas do nosso loiro… Antes disso há muito mais que precisa ser relatado. Trivialidades, talvez… mas a vida é feita de momentos triviais e por vezes é neles que o seu significado se oculta.

Naruto não relembrava apenas Sasuke. Assumindo para si que de duas entidades diferentes se tratavam, mesmo tentado esquecê-lo dava por si a pensar em Itachi. E como não o fazer quando a existência do mesmo havia condicionado tudo o que tomava por certo enredando-o agora naquela demanda de o conhecer? Como não pensar nele quando este o havia despedaçado ao toma-lo daquela forma, numa noite em que se julgava protegido, inocentemente aconchegado nos braços de Sasuke? Como não recordar aqueles olhos que pareciam ter adquirido um tom vermelho maldoso deliciados com o seu sofrimento enquanto ele investia sobre si? Como? Como o poderia esquecer quando a dor ainda se encontrava presente, inicialmente torturando o seu corpo e depois alojando-se na sua mente procurando destrui-lo, derruba-lo, impedi-lo de continuar…

Nesses momentos ele chorava. Chorava sem nem se dar conta abraçado às próprias pernas. Castigava o seu corpo, correndo para o chuveiro onde procurava, esfregando-se violentamente, eliminar a sujeira inexistente que imaginava se encontrar colada à própria pele, mas que nada mais era do que o reminiscente da recordação daquele toque sobre si. Daquelas mãos marcando-o, fixando-o no lugar, abrindo as suas pernas para que o outro fosse mais fundo dentro de si. Foi num destes momentos que a campainha de sua casa tocou. Ele sabia que não era Jyraya, pois este havia-lhe prometido que não voltaria até uma semana se ter passado, e mesmo que não cumprisse a sua promessa ele teria a chave o que tornava inútil a campainha. Só havia outra pessoa naquela cidade a conhecer aquele lugar e as pessoas que nele habitavam… Sasuke. E foi a realização da presença do outro tão perto de si, ainda que separados pelas paredes daquela casa, que o fez voltar a realidade. Parando de massacrar o seu corpo com a passagem repetida da esponja, e das suas unhas que por vezes se juntavam à mesma numa tentativa de a ajudar a limpar mais profundamente a sua pele, no momento em que aquele som chegou aos seus ouvidos, caiu sobre os seus joelhos percebendo que era Sasuke que o chamava e chorou… Chorou por si, por Sasuke, e até mesmo por Itachi… E quando não havia mais o que chorar… ergueu-se… Secou o seu corpo… Tratou as suas feridas… Vestiu-se… E relembrou a si mesmo do significado daquela semana… Encontrar as suas respostas… Encarou a tela ligada do computador que agora refletia inúmeras imagens das mais variadas animes e mangás por estar há tanto tempo sem ser utilizado, e sentando-se em frente à mesma iniciou seriamente a sua pesquisa.

Era então fim de tarde de segunda-feira, e se até então não havia avançado muito na sua investigação, dedicando-se essencialmente ao cuidado das suas feridas, que pareciam de repente não mais doer, devido à força da sua resolução, e por vezes deixando-se abater devido as feridas que não poderiam ser tratadas com simples unguentos, agora esta parecia progredir de uma forma surpreendente, deixando-o incrédulo com a quantidade de informação sobre a família Uchiha que povoava variadíssimas páginas da internet. Ainda tinha os seus momentos de fraqueza, mas a partir daquele dia o soar da campainha estava ali como que para o relembrar do objetivo a que se havia proposto. Ele sabia que era Sasuke que a tocava, e apesar de não lhe dar qualquer respostas, não, não era que ele não o quisesse ver, ele simplesmente ainda não podia, não estava preparado, mas a ideia de que outro se encontrava ali, esperando-o mantinha-o firme na sua decisão.

Até ali havia procurado apenas informação sobre Uchiha Sasuke, estupidez sua já que o motivo da sua procura não era o segundo filho de Mikoto e sim o seu primogénito. Mas o enevoado que lhe povoou a mente naqueles dois primeiros dias não lhe permitiu ver mais além e por isso a informação encontrada, nada de útil lhe dizia. Tendo dissipado essa nevoa ampliou a sua pesquisa para os restantes membros da família Uchiha e se até então o problema era a falta de informação, agora encontrava a dificuldade oposta. O número de notícias sobre aquela família era absurdo e remontava já a várias gerações. Descobriu que o irmão do trisavô de Sasuke havia sido um famoso escritor usando o pseudónimo de Ichimaru Gin e recriminou-se por não ter reconhecido o verdadeiro sobrenome de um dos poucos escritores que apreciava. Tirando este existiam muitas outras pessoas de sobrenome Uchiha que haviam deixado o seu marco na história. Pessoas das artes… como por exemplo uma tia em segundo grau de Mikoto que havia sido uma exímia bailarina clássica. Um cantor de ópera. E um grande cozinheiro. Pessoas do desporto… Um primo em quarto grau de Sasuke que se preparava agora para os próximos jogos olímpicos na modalidade de natação. Uma ancestral campeã em salto a cavalo. E ainda um parente distante que ficou conhecido por quebrar o recorde de maior número de quilómetros percorridos sem parar… O campeão da resistência como havia ficado conhecido. Mas acima de tudo pessoas do mundo dos negócios. Os Uchihas possuíam as mais variadas empresas e eram donos de ações numas outras tantas, nos mais variados campos empresariais, desde negócios de família centenares até ao apoio às novas tecnologias… Desde escritórios de advocacia à gerência hospitalar… Não era de admirar que Sasuke vivesse numa mansão e transparece-se um visual de arrogância do qual todos queriam tirar um pedaço quando era um dos principais descendentes desta orla de seres superiores geneticamente modificados.

Numa espécie de brincadeira e em termos de comparação decidiu pesquisar o seu próprio sobrenome, e não pode evitar ficar com um pouco de inveja ao constatar que não havia comparação possível. A única referencia aos Uzumaki, aparecia como uma curta citação numa notícia que dava a conhecer que o escritor de livros eróticos mais vendidos do mundo Jyraia-sensei havia adotado o seu sobrinho-neto após o mesmo ter ficado órfão como consequência de um acidente de viação que havia vitimado ambos os progenitores. Pormenores sobre o acidente ou sobre as vítimas, plebeus desconhecidos, eram desnecessários numa revista de fofocas como aquela ainda mais quando temas muito mais relevantes, como a aparência do pequeno bebé sorridente ou as roupinhas que Jyraya havia sido visto a comprar para o mesmo, se levantavam.

Revoltado com a falta de igualdade fase as duas famílias Naruto tomou então a decisão de que seria ele a deixar o nome Uzumaki famoso. Como? Ainda não sabia ao certo. Mas sabia que seria algo tão transcendental que falariam dos seus feitos muito depois do sobrenome Uchiha ter caído no esquecimento. A ideia de almejar algo para o seu futuro, ainda que fosse muito indefinida dava-lhe alento, e ajudava na cicatrização das feridas do passado. Deixou a sua imaginação voar e por momentos viu-se a dar autógrafos na contracapa de um livro assinado por si, mas a única conclusão que tirou de tal fantasia era de que, com certeza, não seria algo erótico como os livros do seu tutor.

Jyraia… começava agora a vê-lo como um pai e durante aquela semana tinha adquirido aquele que lhe parecia ser um hábito muito estranho, já que nunca tinha existido nada semelhante entre eles, de mandar uma mensagem ao seu tutor todos os dias com os simples dizeres: "Tá tudo bem." Não sabia bem era se o fazia para que o outro não se preocupasse ou se para reafirmar o fato a si mesmo.

Retomando à verdadeira prole de famosos, e tendo em conta a situação atual, aquele mediatismo em torno da família do moreno parecia vir mesmo a calhar já que lhe dava uma sensação de segurança de que se existisse realmente algo que lhe pudesse ser útil ela provavelmente teria sido a dado ponto estampada em alguma página de jornal. No entanto as noticias eram tantas, que mesmo sendo interessantes, acabavam por atrapalhar Naruto nas suas buscas e este viu-se obrigado, a executar a árdua tarefa de: selecionar informação. Limitando a sua busca aos familiares diretos e mais próximos de Sasuke encontrou a seguinte notícia:

"_Nova exposição de Uchiha Mikoto é já um sucesso no mundo das artes_

_ A recém-descoberta pintora Uchiha Mikoto presenteia-nos com a sua mais nova exposição, _"Assas de Colibri"._ A abertura ao público da Galeria Norte do Museu de Arte e Cultura de Konoha deu-se à apenas uma semana mas os belíssimos quadros de Mikoto-san chamaram a atenção de vários apreciadores esgotando assim os bilhetes de entrada a cada dia. (…) Um traço moderno e um padrão de cores arrojado contrastam com as representações clássicas da pintora, que afirma que a história deve ser vista à luz dos sentimentos que transmite e não num mero filme a preto e branco (…)"_

Se não fosse o tão conhecido nome da carinhosa mãe de Sasuke, que lhe havia dado a provar, a melhor comida que já experimentara, Naruto teria passado por aquela notícia sem lhe conceder um minuto da sua atenção, tal como havia feito a muitas outras que relatavam os mais variados feitos dos Uchiha.

No entanto, o reconhecimento do nome presente no seu título despertou o seu interesse e Naruto deu por si a ler aquela publicação de há cerca de onze anos atrás numa revista de artes que ele pensava até já ter sido descontinuada. Realmente ele havia reparado em algumas telas espalhadas pelos recantos da mansão Uchiha, algumas delas que lhe pareciam ainda inacabadas, mas nunca havia imaginado que Mikoto-san pudesse representar alguém de importância no mundo da pintura, tal como ficava explicito pela leitura daqueles parágrafos entre muitos outros que acabou também por ler curioso.

E foi numa edição mais recente daquela mesma revista, publicada há cerca de nove anos, que Naruto encontrou a sua primeira pista concreta. Se é que pudemos chamar de concreto a algo que só o deixou mais confuso. A notícia intitulava-se: _"Uchiha Mikoto abandona o mundo das artes"_, uma frase simples e curta, aparentemente inocente, que despertou a sua curiosidade. E, se a princípio leu aquele artigo apenas para descobrir o porquê de Mikoto ter aparentemente abandonado uma carreira tão promissora, depressa descobriu que era esse mesmo porquê que ocultava as respostas que tanto procurava.

_(…) Após o cancelamento da abertura da exposição "Céu vermelho" no Pavilhão das Artes de Paris, devido ao acidente rodoviário que vitimou o seu marido e filho mais velho, o assistente de Uchiha Mikoto confidenciou numa curta conferência de imprensa, o desejo da sua cliente de prolongar o seu afastamento, inicialmente imposto pelo luto, com vista a se dedicar aos cuidados do agora seu único filho Sasuke, de apenas sete anos. (…) Solidários com a perda da pintora, ressaltamos também a imensa perda que a sua retirada representa para a arte moderna, e o desejo de que volte a pintar um dia. (…)_

Falecimento do marido e filho mais velho…. Filho mais velho… O seu agora único filho Sasuke… Sasuke e Itachi poderiam ter tido um outro irmão e ter sido esse a falecer naquele acidente, e nunca ter sido referido unicamente devido ao facto de já não se encontrar presente, mas mesmo se assim fosse Sasuke nunca seria o único filho restante do casal….

Confuso Naruto digitou rapidamente apenas duas palavras no Google: "Uchiha"; "acidente", e um conjunto de novas notícias foi-lhe sugerido:

_"Tragedia abate-se sobre a família Uchiha"_

_ "Presidente da e seu herdeiro morrem em acidente de viação"_

_ "Acidente rodoviária vítima dois membros da família Uchiha"_

Entre muitas outras… Apesar de mais tarde Naruto ter-se dedicado à leitura de cada uma daquelas notícias, decidiu-se inicialmente por abrir o link de um dos poucos jornais sérios da região que não se deixava levar pelo clamor sensacionalista e o que encontrou foi o seguinte:

_Uchiha Fugako, presidente da filial de Konoha da Corporação Uchiha faleceu ontem num acidente de viação. (…) Encontrava-se a atravessar uma passagem de nível sem guarda quando os seu carro foi abalroado por um comboio rápido alfa sentido norte-sul (…) acredita-se também que circula-se em excesso de velocidade, sendo que a policia não põe de parte a hipótese de suicídio. (…) No carro encontrava-se também, o seu filho mais velho Uchiha Itachi que acabou por falecer a caminho do hospital. (…)_

Uchiha Itachi acabou por falecer… morto… Itachi estava morto… estas palavras repetiam-se na sua mente e eram reafirmadas a cada novo artigo que lia. No que restava daquela semana leu e releu estas mesmas palavras impressas das mais variadas formas acompanhadas dos mais variados disseres. Itachi estava morto, Sasuke havia-lhe mentido. E ainda que tudo pudesse parecer mais estranho, que uma sensação de descrença ainda o assolasse, ele sabia que nada mais além daquilo fazia sentido. Era confuso e ainda que verdade era também mentira. O que restava compreender era como poderia Sasuke mentir-lhe ainda assim dizendo a verdade?

(…)

Aquela semana estava rapidamente a aproximar-se do seu fim e Naruto sabia que o motivo da morte e ressurreição de Itachi não estaria impresso em nenhuma página de jornal. Se assim fosse muito provavelmente já teria sido montado todo um culto religioso em seu nome. Sim porque para ele Itachi continuava vivo. Tão vivo como a lembrança daquela noite de há oito dias atrás. O corpo dele podia estar a apodrecer a sete palmos de terra ou até mesmo ter virado pó. Mas Uchiha Itachi como entidade ainda existia, e o que restava era descobrir o porquê. E no entanto, apesar de saber onde buscar as respostas não podia deixar de hesitar em as procurar. Mas ele era Uzumaki Naruto, e jamais desistiria. Muito menos quando estava tão perto de descobrir toda a verdade. O seu tutor chegaria no final do dia seguinte e ele tinha pouco mais de 24 horas para terminar de desvendar aquele mistério. E só havia uma pessoa que o poderia ajudar: Uchiha Sasuke.

Assim, e mesmo sem perceber bem o que fazia, calçou as suas sapatilhas e saiu de casa em direção a mansão Uchiha. Evitava pensar no que quer fosse… Que havia sido naquela casa que havia vivenciado o pior momento de toda a sua vida… Pois sabia que se o fizesse podia fraquejar desatando a correr no sentido inverso. Por isso apenas deixou que os seus pés o guiassem sem se preocupar no que diria, ou que explicação daria para a sua presença. Afinal ele sempre fora assim, impulsivo.

Deu por si no momento em que tocou a campainha, e apesar do som não ser o mesmo acabou por pensar que havia encontrado uma nova finalidade para aquele objeto ultimamente, chama-lo à realidade. Antes que pudesse recuar face à mesma, a porta em sua frente foi aberta revelando uma morena sorridente, ainda que surpresa por o ver.

_Naruto, querido, que estas aqui a fazer? As aulas já acabaram?

Aulas? Mas de que raio estava aquela mulher a falar? Ah… sim… se a sua vida seguisse o seu percurso normal talvez ele deve-se estar em aulas, naquela sexta à tarde. Mas naquele momento tudo estava fora da normalidade e ele teve que fazer um esforço para domar os seus pensamentos. Afinal não poderia revelar a Mikoto o que se havia passado, pelo menos não ainda. Era óbvio pela forma como o recebeu que ela não sabia de nada e ele viu-se forçado a concordar, pela primeira vez, com aquele ditado que diz: "Por vezes a ignorância é uma bênção". Pelo menos até ter as suas respostas iria deixar que ela permanecer assim, ignorante e abençoada.

Vestindo a sua melhor máscara sorridente coçou a nuca em sinal de acanhamento albergando-se na mentira inventada pelo seu tutor.

_É… É que eu esta semana não fui as aulas. O meu tutor teve uma reunião de negócios numa cidade vizinha e depois de eu lhe ter dito que havia uma senhora muito simpática disposta a lhe dar um raspanete por me deixar sozinho ele achou melhor levar-me com ele.

_Fico feliz por ter ajudado…_Mikoto riu-se da simpatia do loiro._Mas entra querido, já chega de ficarmos a conversar na soleira da porta. Daqui a pouco os vizinhos podem começar a comentar sobre o meu novo pretendente.

Mais uma vez a morena riu-se piscando-lhe o olho e Naruto não pode evitar sorrir enquanto esta lhe dava passagem para dentro de sua casa e o guiava até à cozinha após ter fechado a porta.

_Sasuke ainda não chegou?_Não pode evitar questionar. Não sabia muito bem como iria encarar o moreno e a verdade é que se não tivesse feito um trabalho tão bom em desligar a sua mente durante o percurso até aquela casa provavelmente não teria encontrado em si coragem para o fazer. Talvez conversar um pouco com Mikoto antes não fosse uma má ideia. Ainda que ele duvidasse que a matriarca pudesse ter todas as respostas talvez ainda conseguisse descobrir algumas pistas que lhe indicassem o que fazer a seguir.

_Não, ele hoje tem aulas até tarde então ainda vai demorar umas horinhas. Nem te perguntei mas se tiveres algum compromisso não te prendas por minha causa.

_Não eu é que deveria dizer isso. Não quero estar a incomodar.

_Não incomodas nada._Mikoto sorriu acariciando a sua face e em seguida indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras que rodeavam a pequena messa de apoio oval._ Seria uma honra ter a tua companhia para o lanche, enquanto esperamos por Sasuke.

_A honra será toda minha, bela dama._ Naruto gracejou pegando na mão da morena ainda de pé ao seu lado e levando-a aos lábios. Mais uma vez Mikoto riu daquele encanto de menino e voltando-se para a banca de cozinha começou a preparar o seu lanche.

_Voltando à conversa sobre as tuas aulas, e apesar de ficar feliz por Jyraia-san não te ter deixado sozinho toda a semana…_Foi exatamente isso que ele fez… pensou Naruto com um sorriso traquina nos lábios._ Ainda assim não acho certo faltares tanto as aulas. Oras, ainda agora começas-te a estudar aqui… Por isso se algo assim voltar a acontecer podes falar comigo que eu vou ter todo o gosto de te receber cá em casa. Como viste temos muitos quartos livres._É… pensou Naruto… e ele deveria ter permanecido no que lhe foi designado da última vez, em vez de ter decidido que dormir em casa de um amigo significava dormir no mesmo quarto. Talvez, apenas com isso pudesse ter evitado muita dor. Mas não ele queria a experiencia completa… conversas até altas horas e não sei mais o quê… Ora ali estava… teve uma experiencia mais completa do que alguma vez poderia ter imaginado. Dormir em casa de um amigo…

_Obrigada Mikoto-san. Mas eu hoje vinha sugerir o exato oposto. _Uma ideia estapafúrdia passou-lhe pela cabeça e por alguma razão ele achou que até poderia resultar._Já que fiquei aqui na sexta passada ia perguntar se o Sasuke não podia ficar lá em casa hoje como retribuição pela hospitalidade. _Disse com o melhor dos seus sorrisos como se tivesse ansioso por uma noite ao lado do seu amigo. E na verdade estava mas o motivo da sua ansiedade estava longe de o fazer sorrir.

_Hm não sei Naruto… O teu tutor vai estar em casa?

_Na verdade não…_Naruto baixou o rosto fingindo vergonha mas voltou-o a ergue-lo decidido a convencer a mulher à sua frente._Eu implorei-lhe para que deixa-se o Sasuke ir lá dormir a casa hoje e por isso ele acabou por me deixar em casa mas teve que sair imediatamente para outra reunião com a editora e só volta amanhã à noite. Mas ai é que está a piada Mikoto-san… assim vamos poder conversar, fazer lutas de almofadas, mesmo que o Sasuke diga que é coisa de menina, e acima de tudo jogar videogame sem fones pela noite dentro sem incomodar ninguém. Eu prometo que tranco todas as portas e amanhã assim que acordarmos mando uma mensagem a dizer que ainda estamos vivos. Só não prometo acordar muito cedo.

_Jogar videogame é?_A morena disse em tom desconfiado._ O Sauke também me disse que no último sábado tinha-se atrasado para o almoço porque tinham-se distraído a jogar videogame. _És um génio Naruto. O loiro não podia deixar de se congratular por ter usado aquelas palavras… Encaixava tudo na perfeição. Era quase como se ele e Sasuke tivessem combinado._Mas então porque é que não jogam aqui? O Sasuke também tem essas coisas de jogos no quarto.

_Porque aqui Itachi pode encontrar-nos…_ Foi o que Naruto pensou mas optou pelas seguintes palavras;

_É eu sei mas é que o jogo que eu quero jogar só da para ps3 e o Sasuke só tem a playstation 2.

_E tem que ser esse jogo?_Questionou a morena voltando-se para o loiro após ter terminado de preparar o lanche.

_É só que foi o que jogamos da última vez e eu… bem eu perdi…_revelou fazendo bico… ele realmente não sabia como é que conseguia debitar tantas mentiras por segundo mas se funcionasse ele ficaria eternamente agradecido por o seu recentemente adquirido dom da mentira._Então tenho que ter a minha desforra. É a minha honra que está em jogo Mikoto-san. A honra de um homem é de extrema importância.

Suspirando resignada Mikoto acabou por aceitar, enquanto pousava sobre a messa um prato de sanduiches e dois copos de sumo de laranja natural. Afinal não queria atrapalhar o namoro do seu filho, pensou sorrindo internamente.

_Bem se é da honra do Naruto-kun que estamos a falar como é que eu lhe posso negar alguma coisa? Mas ó… juízo!

_Obrigado Mikoto-san. Apoiando um joelho na cadeira Naruto incluinou-se sobre a mesa indo depositar um pequeno beijo na bochecha da morena que corou vendo a euforia no pequeno anjo a sua frente. O que ela não via era que essa euforia apenas servia para esconder sentimentos que em nada condiziam com o sorriso que o loiro se obrigava a envergar.

(…)

Comeram em silêncio, enquanto o loiro se relembrava do sabor de verdadeira comida após ter passado a última semana à base de ramem instantâneo e outro tipo de produtos enlatados. Foi rodeado por aquele silêncio sereno e apaziguador, e após ter devorado já uma sanduiche e meia, enquanto a morena ainda dava as primeiras dentadas na sua, que Naruto encontrou as palavras que tanto temia pronunciar.

_Sasuke disse-me que tinha um irmão._ Acabou por dizer em voz baixa mas, em tom de descaso, como se comenta-se um segredo._Ele fala muito dele.

Mikoto por momentos pareceu espantada pelo súbito tópica de conversa e pela seriedade que repentinamente as feições daquele pequeno rapaz a sua frente transpareceram antes do mesmo retomar o seu pequeno sorriso habitual. No entanto, alheia à razão de tal assunto ter sido levantado pelo menor tomou-o como pura curiosidade infantil e deu por si a responder sem qualquer hesitação face aqueles olhos azuis inquisidores mas ainda assim compreensivos.

_Eles eram realmente muito próximos. _Suspirou lembrando-se do passado com um semblante triste e melancólico._Eu não era uma mãe muito presente na altura, mas se à algo que sempre percebi era o quanto os meus filhos gostavam um do outro.

Aquilo chocou o loiro. Ele imaginou Itachi como alguém assustador na vida de Sasuke. Talvez um irmão abusador, obsessivo e rancoroso, que o maltratasse ou renegasse. Não esperava ouvir um relato sobre um irmão carinhoso e amável… Não era assim que via Itachi. Não era alguém assim que havia conhecido. Não era alguém assim que o havia tomado. E não era alguém assim que deixaria um trauma no seu irmão mais novo suficientemente grande para que este o mantivesse vivo após a morte. Ou era?...

_Pode-me contar o que aconteceu?_Mikoto fitou-o seriamente como se decidisse se deveria ou não revelar aquela história a alguém que via como uma criança inocente, e por segundos Naruto hesitou, face a dor que viu nos olhos escuros, desculpando-se…_Se não quiser não precisa… eu… eu só…

_Naquela época eu era uma pintora famosa…_Começou a morena interrompendo o embaraço do loiro e bebericando o seu sumo de laranja._Entre exposições, entrevistas, viagens de galeria em galeria, entre conhecer pessoas da área e outras que pudessem dar visibilidade ao meu trabalho, fui-me esquecendo de conhecer a minha própria família. Raramente estava em casa e mesmo quando estava, fechava-me no meu estúdio com os meus quadros dia e noite a pintar. O meu casamento foi-se deteriorando cada vez mais. Ou não tinha nenhum contacto com o meu falecido marido por me encontrar em viagem ou reclusa no meu mundo de telas e tintas, ou discutíamos as minhas ausências. Chegou ao ponto em que não havia mais nada para discutir. Eramos dois estranhos numa casa que eu raramente frequentava. Não foi difícil decidir que o divórcio seria a melhor opção. Não foi triste como deveria, apenas a constatação de um facto, o assumir de uma realidade. _Mikoto disse tudo isto sem muita emoção, a verdade é que nunca conhecera o marido ao ponto de chorar por ele._ Mas tínhamos duas crianças. Itachi e Sasuke. Eu também não conhecia os meus filhos. Sasuke para mim era uma criança adorável e orgulhava-me de Itachi sempre tão responsável e cumpridor, tão sério para a idade. Mas acho que teve que se tornar assim para tomar conta do irmão, já que mãe eles praticamente não tinham, e a verdade é que o meu marido também trabalhava muito na sua empresa e penso que não despende-se muito tempo com brincadeiras infantis. _Um sorriso amargurado formou-se na sua face._Falo do teu tutor mas a verdade é que a minha moral é pouca ou nenhuma.

_Mikoto-san…_Naruto procurou a mão da mulher repousada sobre a mesa e apertou-a na sua passando-lhe algum conforto.

_Mas se havia algo de que nunca duvidei foi da união entre os meus filhos._Afirmou resoluta._ Era para o quarto de Itachi que Sasuke corria a meio da noite quando tinha um pesadelo. Era Itachi quem lhe lia histórias para dormir e cantava canções para adormecer. E mesmo quando ficaram um pouco mais velhos era Itachi quem ajudava Sasuke com os trabalhos de escola. Quem preparava lanches. Por vezes eu chegava de noite de viagem e encontrava-os a dormir na mesma cama, ora no quarto de um ora no quarto de outro, penso que simplesmente apagavam exaustos após um dia cheio ou ficavam na conversa até dormir. Era um com o outro que sorriam ou discutiam. Nós Uchihas temos a mania de sempre parecer muito sérios, mas aquelas duas crianças juntas eram os seres mais sorridentes que eu já vira. _Sorriu um pouco enternecida pela lembrança._Talvez por saber que Sasuke estava tão bem entregue tenha sentido liberdade para me distanciar tanto… No entanto, e apesar da decisão de me divorciar ter parecido tão fácil, tudo se tornou mais complicado quando a questão da guarda sobre Itachi e Sasuke se levantou. Fugako queria levar Itachi consigo, mas não fazia questão da presença do filho mais novo. Tudo o que ele queria era ter o seu sucessor ao seu lado. Eu não encontrei maneira de lhe negar isso. Sabia que não havia sido uma boa mãe até então e que sendo Itachi que iria herdar as empresas faria mais sentido ir viver com o pai. Mas Sasuke… Parte de mim dizia que não havia espaço na vida que eu levava até então para um filho, a minha parte racional… No entanto, e pela primeira vez, o meu lado materno insurgiu-se e eu comecei a não conseguir imaginar a minha vida sem nenhum dos meus filhos ao meu lado. No que respeitava a Sasuke nada estava decidido até ao dia anterior em que ficou acordado que Fugaku e pelo menos Itachi abandonariam esta casa. No entanto, e contrariando o que eu esperaria dele, Itachi veio falar comigo pedindo-me para que deixasse Sasuke permanecer ao meu lado. Eles seriam assim separados e apesar de achar que ambos iriam sofrer com isso acabei por concordar quando ele simplesmente me disse: "Sasuke precisa de uma mãe". Foi a melhor decisão que já tomei em toda a minha vida e recuso-me a pensar no que teria acontecido se Sasuke tivesse partido com eles naquele dia._Mikoto abanou a cabeça tentando afastar a visão de tal possibilidade e retomou o seu discurso emocionada._ Itachi pediu-me para ser ele a contar ao irmão o que havia ficado decidido e eu mais uma vez aceitei. Tinha um jantar de negócios importante para discutir a sobre a minha nova exposição, e até me senti aliviada por ter menos aquela responsabilidade. Cheguei tarde a casa encontrando já todos a dormir e só na manhã seguinte na hora da despedida é que me dei conta que algo de errado se passava. Os meus filhos pareciam ter discutido provavelmente pela decisão de Itachi de deixar Sasuke comigo, e este fechou-se no seu quarto, recusando-se a descer para se despedir do pai e do irmão. Mesmo assim, eles se foram, e horas mais tarde recebi a notícia que o carro deles havia sido abalroado por um comboio._As palavras começavam a sair tremidas embargadas pelas lagrimas que Mikoto se recusava a deixar cair._ Fugako teve morte imediata e Itachi acabou por morrer a caminho do hospital._Assim que falou na morte de seu filho as lágrimas até então aprisionadas nos olhos marejados rolaram pela face pálida._Morreu ainda antes da notícia do acidente ter tido tempo de chegar aos meus ouvidos. Sasuke ficou em choque durante semanas e quando parecia ter recuperado começou a agir como se nada se tivesse passado. Não chorou, não ficou triste, apenas aquele estado de apatia que assim que se foi pareceu ter levado também qualquer recordação do ocorrido. Tentei falar com ele mas nunca me quis ouvir, agindo como se não soubesse a que me refiro. Acho que se culpa por não se ter despedido do irmão naquela manhã. Tal como eu me culpo por nunca ter realmente conhecido o meu filho.

Naruto levantou-se e contornando a pequena mesa foi abraçar Mikoto que parecia tão frágil em seus braços. Como se as lágrimas revelassem a menina que fora um dia. Pensou em desculpar-se por a fazer falar de algo que lhe trazia tamanho sofrimento, mas a palavra "desculpa" simplesmente não saia dos seus lábios porque na verdade não estava arrependido. Ele precisava daquela conversa. Precisava de descobrir o que ela significava e outros significados para além dela. Porque culpa realmente parecia-lhe ser um sentimento suficientemente forte para fazer alguém ignorar a realidade. Mas ainda assim aquela culpa ainda lhe parecia pequena. E Naruto percebeu a verdade escondida nas entrelinhas daquelas palavras de Mikoto e que nem mesmo ela parecia conseguir alcançar. A culpa de Sasuke não advinha de não se ter despedido do seu irmão no dia da sua morte, era sim do porquê de não o ter feito. E essa era a última pergunta que precisava de resposta. Aquela que só Sasuke saberia responder.

(…)

Naruto deixou que Mikoto chorasse livremente, questionando-se se a mesma já o teria feito em algum outro momento. E quando o lamento suavizou apenas colocou um bonito sorriso no rosto e afastando-se no abraço em que a prendia para olha-la nos olhos, disse:

_Mikoto-san… Dizem que as grandes obras artísticas são aquelas que transmitem os maiores sentimentos. Ia ser uma honra tê-la como minha professora de pintura.

A bela morena acabou por sorrir enquanto enxugava o rosto com as mãos, face aquela tentativa clara e inocente de a animar. Levantando-se estendeu a mão para o pequeno anjo a sua frente e assim que este a tomou na sua começou a dirigir-se para o seu atelier. Retomou a compostura e com o ar de brincadeira habitual respondeu aquele pedido.

_Claro que seria. Mas aviso já que sou uma professora muito exigente._Abrindo a porta do seu estúdio onde mantinha a maioria dos seus quadros deixou que Naruto entra-se primeiro e ficou encantada enquanto o via passear por entre as telas, tagarelando sem parar sobre cada uma, dando a sua opinião de grande leigo entendedor, de forma a distrai-la. Um sorriso mais discreto mas também muito mais belo foi visto no rosto claro. O loiro não ouviu mas antes que Mikoto se fosse juntar a ele começando a ensinar o básico sobre a sua arte, foi- lhe sussurrado um leve:_Obrigada.

(…)

Há uma semana atrás Sasuke pensava ter conseguido afastar Naruto com palavras cruéis usadas para o humilhar publicamente. Por isso foi difícil compreender como é que aquele que pensava ter magoado e repelido da sua vida se encontrava na sua sala gracejando com a sua mãe quando entrou na sua casa. Uma semana depois do ocorrido Sasuke pensava ter perdido para sempre o seu lugar junto ao loiro pelo pesadelo que este havia vivenciado após tê-lo perdoado por tais palavras. Por isso era-lhe praticamente impossível acreditar que mais uma vez chegava a casa para a encontrar preenchida pelas gargalhadas deste com a sua mãe. Não. Sasuke não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Eles com certeza estavam a querer engana-lo e deixa-lo completamente louco. Mesmo assim seguiu o som das risadas só para concluir que também os seus olhos o queriam ludibriar. Porque não, ele não podia acreditar que ali, no centro do atelier da sua mãe, debruçado sobre uma tela que pintava com as mãos e coberto de tinta da cabeça aos pés se encontra-se Naruto sorrindo para a sua mãe enquanto esta lhe explicava algo sobre diferentes técnicas de pintura.

_Sasuke, Okaeri. Que bom que chegas-te. Eu e o Naruto-kun estávamos à tua espera.

Mikoto veio até ele depositando-lhe um beijo na testa como forma de saudação. No entanto, ele não a via, as palavras de acolhimento que esta lhe dirigiu não eram mais que ruído de fundo incompreensível, e o suave toque dos seus lábios algo sem importância ou significado. Todos os seus sentidos, toda a sua atenção e o seu olhar descrente estavam fixos na figura loira no meio daquele comodo iluminada pelos esparsos raios de final de tarde que entravam pela parede de vidro que dava para as traseiras da casa. E ele viu, quando a sua mãe voltou costas para tal figura, impedida assim de também o testemunhar, o sorriso até então presente naqueles lábios rosados esmorecer, no momento em que os olhos azuis encontraram os seus. E ele soube que poderia acreditar naquela realidade. Pois ela não era feliz e repleta de sorrisos como aparentava.

Mikoto sorriu enternecida pensando que os olhares trocados e a falta de palavras que imperava naquela sala eram o símbolo da saudade entre dois recém-apaixonados que haviam passado um semana inteira longe um do outro.

_O Naruto-kun convenceu-me a te deixar ir dormir em casa dele hoje. Então acho melhor ires preparar uma mochila com o que precisares. Ele já esteve aqui a tarde toda a tua espera._Colocando as mãos nos ombros do seu filho Mikoto começou a tentar empurra-lo entusiasmada até as escadas que davam para o andar superior como tentativa de o fazer sair daquele estranho estado de transe que se havia apossado dele. Quando este finalmente deixou de encarar o loiro por sobre o ombro, pareceu retomar a capacidade de andar sozinho indo, então fazer o que lhe havia sido dito e esta voltou para junto do loiro, que retomou a sua mascara sorridente instantaneamente, assim que o olhar da morena voltou a recair sobre si._Naruto-kun e que tal jantarem cá antes de irem?

Naruto pareceu ponderar a ideia por um momento mas na verdade estava apenas a vasculhar o seu cérebro por uma mentira convincente que lhe permitisse recusar tal pedido.

_Apesar de a ideia de voltar a comer da sua maravilhosa comida ser bastante tentadora. Acho que vou precisar de um bom banho antes._ Estendeu-lhe então as suas mãos cobertas de tinta.

_Oh mas podes tomar banho aqui. O Sasuke pode te emprestar algumas peças de roupa já que acabamos por pintar as tuas.

_Hm… eu sei… é só que…_Ok não havia nada… Não havia desculpa nenhuma no mundo suficientemente plausível que lhe permitisse recusar banhar-se antes de comer as maravilhas culinárias de Mikoto em oposição a sair para a rua coberto de tinta tendo como melhor alternativa para jantar a encomenda de uma piza. Naruto não sabia o que dizer apenas sabia que tinha que recusar aquele pedido. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de manter aquela farsa "de tudo estava bem" em frente a Sasuke por muito tempo mesmo que o deve-se fazer na presença da morena. Então não ele não poderia ficar para jantar com os dois.

Vendo a forma encabulada como Naruto tentava encontrar uma desculpa, Mikoto soltou um risinho cúmplice achando piada aqueles namoricos adolescentes.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem… Já percebi. Querem ficar sozinhos.

Naruto corou com a realização das conclusões da morena face ao seu relacionamento com Sasuke, o que fez esta rir ainda mais do seu acanhamento reafirmando erradamente as suas convicções.

Sasuke voltou para junto deles, já com uma pequena mochila jogada sobre o ombro, imaginando se mais uma vez os iria encontrar a gargalhar de alguma piada interna que ele jamais iria escutar. Mas deparou-se com a sua mãe tentando abafar o riso, enquanto Naruto ainda de joelhos sentado sobre os calcanhares junto a tela que há minutos pintava, ficava cada vez mais e mais vermelho.

Este vendo-o novamente ali junto a porta levantou-se rapidamente e andou a passos largos até ele indo enlaçar os seus braços de maneira a o arrastar até a porta. Sasuke surpreendido com aquela atitude viu-se incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse e não pode fazer mais nada além de se deixar guiar pelo outro, que se aproveitava do facto de Mikoto continuar iludida pelo seu embaraço para conseguir sair rapidamente daquela casa evitando assim um momento ainda mais constrangedor entre os três.

_Bem, nós vamos indo Mikoto-san. Até logo._ Gritou apresado antes de fechar a porta atrás de si deixando a morena ainda a sorrir da cara de espanto do seu filho no momento em que o loiro havia enlaçado os braços de ambos. Era como se a ideia de receber um murro bem no centro do seu nariz fosse algo muito mais espectável do que aquela atitude. Mas afinal era assim que Naruto era… Uma caixinha de surpresas. E Sasuke ainda iria descobrir o quanto o outro o poderia surpreender.

(…)

Sasuke havia-se deixado arrastar por aquele furacão loiro surpreso demais para dizer o que quer que fosse. Era como se o firme enlaçar dos seus braços em oposição ao impacto da surra que pensava merecer tivesse enviado uma descarga elétrica por todo o seu corpo que lhe havia paralisado não apenas os seus músculos mas também adormecido a sua capacidade de raciocínio. Foi só ao escutar o bater da porta de sua casa atrás de si que os seus neurónios tornaram a funcionar enviando os sinais necessários através de várias sinapses que lhe permitiram verbalizar o seu espanto.

_Naruto, o que…_No entanto, a sua capacidade observativa havia também retornado e a frase morreu-lhe nos lábios assim que viu a expressão no rosto do outro fechar-se numa seriedade quase apática. Até mesmo o tom rosado da vergonha que se encontrava presente há segundos atrás havia desaparecido dando lugar uma tees pálida devido ao nervosismo que apesar de sentido não transparecia nas suas feições. Nada podia ser lido nelas e isso assustou o moreno. Um medo apenas comparável aquele que sentiu quando havia encontrado o loiro inconsciente no chão frio da sua casa de banho apossou-se de si ao pensar que talvez não fosse apenas o corpo de Naruto a necessitar de cuidados. Mas ao contrário das simples feridas do corpo, estas, mais profundas e invisíveis, ele nunca tinha aprendido a tratar.

Eles haviam estancado o passo nas escadas junto a porta de entrada apenas para que Naruto retira-se vagarosamente o braço que o prendia retomando em seguida o seu caminho sem lhe dirigir qualquer palavra ou olhar. E Sasuke entendeu que o deveria seguir. Fê-lo em silêncio incapaz de encontrar as palavras certas para o quebrar. Quantas vezes havia imaginado o seu reencontro com Naruto? Quantas vezes se havia desesperado ao pensar que talvez nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade de lhe falar? De lhe pedir desculpas? E agora que essa oportunidade lhe era apresentada ele simplesmente emudecia aterrado pela visão daquele rosto sem sentimentos, lembrando-se que ainda não havia ouvido uma única palavra do menor dirigida a si desde que o havia reencontrado, apercebendo-se de que mesmo quando os seus olhares se encontraram nada podia ler nos azuis do outro.

Sem perceber quando nem como deu por si já às portas de casa do loiro e aguardou por alguma reação da parte dele quando se virão confinados naquelas quatro paredes. Talvez agora, protegidos de olhares curiosos, o outro quebrasse aquela letargia, ou pelo menos era essa a sua esperança. Esperava alguma ação mais tempestuosa que combina-se com a personalidade extravagante do menor mas tal não veio e este continuou apenas a guia-lo pelos corredores daquela pequena casa até ao seu quarto.

Sasuke não pode evitar relembrar-se mais claramente, já que na verdade estes nunca haviam parado de rondar a sua mente, dos acontecimentos vivenciados naquele mesmo quarto à apenas uma semana. Deu por si a esquadrilhar o comodo com o olhar até que a sua atenção ser clamada pelo loiro parado ao seu lado.

_Vou tomar um banho._Naruto disse simplesmente enrolando entre os dedos uma mecha de cabelo tingido por uma coloração de azul que apesar de Sasuke pensar combinar com os seus olhos não tinha lugar na bela cabeleira loira.

Sasuke assentiu como forma de resposta ainda que não lhe tivesse sido feita qualquer pergunta e sem saber muito bem o que seria esperado de si permaneceu estático vendo momentaneamente o agora não tão loiro desaparecer por entre a porta do banheiro. Assim que esta foi encerrada e perdido nos seus pensamentos, deixou a mochila cair dos seus ombros de encontro ao chão e foi-se sentar na beira da cama de Naruto tentando ganhar coragem para lhe falar um dos seus muitos pedidos de desculpas assim que ela fosse reaberta.

(…)

Vendo-se sozinho Naruto deixou os seus joelhos cederem face ao peso que de repente parecia carregar e foi-se escorando pela porta levando a mão à boca tentando conter os seus soluços. O que fizera? Ele não podia… Não conseguia… Ainda não… Ainda não estava pronto para encarar Sasuke. Talvez ele fosse embora… Ajoelhando-se espreitou pela fechadura da porta conseguindo vislumbrar, ainda que à pouca luz que iluminava o aposento, o vulto de Sasuke sentando na sua cama, esperando-o. Ele não iria embora. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora. Ele não iria embora! Ele sabia que o prazo que havia imposto a si mesmo estava prestes a terminar mas mesmo assim… Mesmo assim como pode ser estúpido ao ponto de achar que poderia simplesmente conversar com Sasuke com a mesma facilidade que havia feito com Mikoto? Mikoto não sabia de nada, ao passo que Sasuke era a razão de tudo. Era ele quem tinha as suas respostas. Mas ele… E pensar que ainda a momentos atrás estava tão resoluto em saber a verdade quando neste momento tudo o que queria era fugir dela a sete pés. Mas não. Ela esperava-o do outro lado daquela porta, brincando nos lábios finos de Sasuke, pronta para lhe ser revelada, e ele sabia que não podia continuar a fugir. Talvez adiar um pouco… Levantando-se... nem tinha percebido quando caiu sentado sobre aquele chão tamanho era o seu pavor… começou a tirar as roupas sujas de tinta abandonando-as enquanto caminhava em direção ao chuveiro. O seu corpo tremia, e não querendo acreditar que o fazia por medo ou nervosismo culpou aquilo ao contacto de há segundos com a tijoleira fria, e rodou a torneira de forma que água bem quente escorre-se pelo seu corpo nu. Hipnotizado permaneceu imóvel fitando o chão onde a água caia após adquirir as mais variadas cores, levando consigo as tintas que o cobriam, e misturando-as agora aos seus pés. Quando esta voltou a correr cristalina ergueu o seu olhar fitando o espelho apenas para dar por si ainda mais colorido do que a momentos atrás. A tinta que cobria os seus cabelos e partes do seu rosto bem como os seus braços e mãos havia escorrido delineando caminhos pelo seu corpo. Ele sabia… Não havia maneira de se limpar assim. Ele estava demasiado sujo para que a água leva-se toda a imundice. Num desespero improprio para a ocasião agarrou a sua esponja e despejando bastante sabão liquido sobre a mesma desatou a esfregar o seu corpo desenfreadamente. A sujeira que via refletida no espelho não era apenas a das tintas. Na verdade estas apenas tentavam ocultar aquelas que cobriram a sua pele e alma, impostas pelo toque de Itachi. Aquele sentimento de podridão que o fazia quase sufocar. Deixou as lagrimas que queriam transbordar, desde que vira a face de Sasuke novamente, finalmente rolarem pelo seu rosto. Aquela face tão igual à do outro e no entanto tão diferente nas suas feições. Quando o viu chegar ao atelier de Mikoto teve tanto medo. Medo que fosse Itachi ali e não Sasuke. Mas assim que o olhar de ambos se encontrou, ele soube que era o mais novo dos irmãos que o olhava em descrença. E ele tinha-o visto assim… Tão sujo… A força com que esfregava o seu corpo intensificava-se de cada vez que mais flashes de memória se repetiam perante as suas pálpebras fechadas pelo choro… Como pode? Como pode deixar que Sasuke o visse assim? No seu desespero esqueceu-se de chorar em silêncio e os seus soluços tornavam-se cada vez mais angustiados. Ele nunca havia chorado assim. Que vergonha… Ele era vergonhoso até no seu clamor… Que vergonha…

Um soluço ficou preso na sua garganta no momento em que sentiu um par de braços a rodearem o seu corpo sendo levado de encontro a um outro. Assustado abriu os olhos ergueu o rosto de supetão apenas para vislumbrar o semblante preocupado de Sasuke, tão perto do seu. Incapaz de sustentar aquele olhar encostou a cabeça de encontro ao peito do maior fechando as mãos no tecido molhado da camisa que o outro ainda vestia, tentando-se esconder naquele abraço.

Sasuke que havia sido alertado pelo som de soluços chorosos e desesperados, tinha entrado sem pensar naquela casa de banho e deparando-se com o loiro naquele estado, passando sem parar aquela esponja pelo seu corpo já vermelho pelos maus tratos, correu para abraçar o menor, entrando no chuveiro ainda vestido. Não sabia o que fazer mas o seu corpo agia por si ensinando-lhe como atuar. Levou uma das suas mãos que até então repousavam enlaçadas na cintura do menor até aos seus cabelos e acarinhou suavemente tentando chamar a atenção do loiro que retomava o seu pranto agora de forma mais contida de encontro ao seu peito.

_Shsss… Está tudo bem meu anjo… Eu estou aqui… Está tudo bem…_Ele sabia que era mentira… Não, não estava nada tudo bem. Mas ele esperava que Naruto acredita-se nas suas palavras apenas o suficiente para deixar de chorar. Mas não acreditou…

_Não, não está!_Naruto gritou em meio aos seus soluços, e ganhando folego continuo numa voz falha e embargada… _Não esta nada bem… Eu estou… Eu estou sujo… Não consigo… Não consigo limpar…

_Não. Não Naruto._Sasuke ergueu-lhe o rosto suave mas firmemente com as duas mãos para que o loiro o encarasse. Ele sabia do que o outro estava a falar. Também já se havia sentido assim por vezes… Mas ele não podia deixar que o outro continuasse a se ver daquela forma. _Não é verdade. Não estas sujo meu anjo._ Afagou-lhe os cabelos molhados puxando-os para trás, mas a visão do mesmo ainda era dificultada pela água que se precipitava de encontro as suas cabeças, respingando nos longos cílios dourados. _Tu és a pessoa mais pura, mais linda que eu já conheci. Não quero que digas isso. Tu és luz Naruto.

_Tu não percebes…_Naruto tentou abanar o rosto contra o agarre do moreno mas este manteve-o parado obrigando a sustentar o seu olhar._Eu não consigo… O toque dele… Faz-me esquecer Sasuke… Por favor… Faz-me esquecer._Implorou fechando os olhos tentando travar a torrente de lágrimas que insistia em cair.

_Naruto eu não…._Sasuke não percebia… Ele não podia apagar o que tinha acontecido. Ele daria a sua vida se fosse necessário em troca do poder que lhe permite-se mudar o passado, mas tal poder não existia… Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer…

_Eu não te estou a pedir para mudares o que aconteceu…_Naruto falou como se fosse capaz de ler os seus pensamentos, voltando a reabrir os olhos quando ouviu o seu nome ser pronunciado naquele tom de voz confuso._Não te estou a pedir que me faças esquecer do que aconteceu..._Ele sabia que jamais o esqueceria…_Só te estou a pedir que me faças esquecer o seu toque… _E Naruto sabia que podia ser completamente doido por acreditar naquilo mas ele lembrava-se de como tinha sido a recordação do toque carinhoso de Sasuke a cuidar das suas feridas que o havia acalentado. E sabia que apenas o toque dele o poderia fazer esquecer daquele que ainda permanecia colado à sua pele. Percebendo que a confusão ainda imperava nos olhos escuros levou uma as suas mãos de encontro as do moreno que ainda repousavam nas suas bochechas e voltando o rosto para as mesmas depositou pequenos beijos sobre as palmas de pele clara. Encostou o seu corpo ainda mais ao do moreno e firmando pela primeira vez de forma confiante aqueles olhos escuros voltou a pedir._Por favor… Por favor Sasuke… Eu preciso do teu toque.

_Naruto…_Sasuke engoliu em seco face aquele pedido… _Tens a certeza do que me estas a pedir?

Não, ele não tinha… Ele nem sabia ao certo o que pedia. A única coisa que sabia era que fosse como fosse precisava de sentir o outro. Precisava que aquelas mãos o tocassem sobre os comandos de Sasuke. Precisava que fosse esse o toque que imperasse na sua pele. Que fosse dele que o seu corpo se lembrasse. Então mesmo sem certezas sobre o que pedia mas com todas as que precisava apenas voltou a repetir…

_Por favor…

Sasuke compadeceu-se com aquele pedido. Mas não foi pena o que transpareceu no seu olhar apaziguador, nem no ténue sorriso que se desenhou na sua face. Foi sim o desejo de o tornar realidade. O seu desejo de ser capaz de conceder algum alento aquela alma magoada. O que ele falhou em compreender foi o sentimento de felicidade que o tomou por Naruto ter formulado tal pedido.

Ainda com as suas mãos de encontro as bochechas rosadas trouxe o delicado rosto de encontro ao seu depositando um beijo casto na testa do menor, sentindo-o estremecer com o breve toque dos seus lábios sobre a pele dourada. Temeu que tal estremecimento se tivesse devido há um sentimento de medo e arrependimento por parte do loiro mas ao afastar-se para encarar os olhos azuis, com vista a tentar assim descobrir que sentimentos ocultavam, encontrou-os fechados, denunciando a entrega de Naruto que aguardava sereno pelas suas caricias. Era como se aquele simples toque tivesse sido suficiente para acalmar o seu coração, e se este agora batia descompassado não era devido ao desespero e sim a um novo sentimento que só agora começava a compreender. Os olhos azuis entreabriram-se apenas para encarar os negros a sua frente antes que se voltassem a fechar rendidos assim que Sasuke voltou a fazer os seus lábios roçarem pela pele molhada da sua fronte.

Sasuke, apesar de subjugado pelos mesmos sentimentos foi incapaz de fechar os seus olhos. Se o fizesse seria privado de contemplar aquele belo rosto. Naruto era lindo. Sasuke já sabia disso. Mas naquele momento, com os cabelos molhados emoldurando o rosto corado, os longos cílios claros onde gotas de água se prendiam parecendo brilhar, e a boca, de lábios grossos e avermelhados, entreaberta devido a respiração descompassada, Naruto mostrava-se _seu_, e era isso que mais encantava Sasuke.

Sentindo o corpo menor tremer de encontro ao seu Sasuke foi descendo os seus beijos até uma das bochechas rosadas, traçando lentamente o seu caminho até o lóbulo da orelha que parecia também ela corada. Assim que mordeu suavemente aquele pequeno pedaço de carne Naruto resfolegou e depositou inconscientemente os seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, trazendo-o para mais próximo do seu pescoço, gemendo o seu nome como se pedisse por mais daquele contacto.

E Sasuke correspondeu ao pedido, beijou o pescoço que lhe era oferecido agora de forma mais intensa, apesar de ainda contida pelo receio de trazer a tona, com atos impensados, recordações indesejáveis. As suas mãos que haviam abandonado o rosto do loiro passeavam agora pelas costas do mesmo, no mesmo ritmo em que a sua língua provava aquela pele pela primeira vez numa caricia mais atrevida, mas que foi apenas correspondida com um gemido rouco de encontro ao seu próprio ouvido. Sasuke raspou suavemente os dentes sobre a pele avermelhada pela passagem anterior da esponja só para em seguida lamber o local como se concedendo conforto após uma dor que nunca chegou a existir. Porque Naruto desconfiava que mesmo que Sasuke cravasse os dentes na sua pele, sendo ele, tudo o que poderia sentir seria prazer.

Sasuke desceu com as suas caricias até encontrar um dos mamilos do menor que contornou com a língua só para então lamber e chupar diligentemente. Capturou o outro com os seus dedos e ouviu novamente o seu nome entrecortado pelos gemidos do loiro.

_Sa..Sasu… ke… ah…_O loiro enredou os cabelos negros aos dedos de uma das suas mãos ao passo que a outra procurava encontrar apoio na parede fria há qual se recostou, incapaz de sustentar sozinho o prazer que sentia.

Sasuke substituiu a sua boca pelos dedos da sua outra mão e sem parar de atiçar os mamilos do menor traçou com a língua um novo trajeto. Após lamber, beijar e dar pequenos chupões em toda a extensão de corpo que lhe era apresentada, ajoelhou-se em frente ao membro ereto de Naruto até então carente pelos seus toques. Sentiu um ligeiro puxão nos seus cabelos e ergueu o seu rosto para encarar as pequenas safiras brilhantes não em terror mas sim em supressa e um certo receio face ao ato até então desconhecido. Sustentando aquele olhar de forma a lhe passar confiança, Sasuke deixou uma das suas mãos deslizar de encontro ao pénis de Naruto circundando-o e iniciando lentos movimentos de vai e vem. Naruto levou as mãos a sua boca procurando conter um gemido mais alto, e sentiu as suas pernas cederem face a onda de prazer que o percorreu por conta daquele toque mais ousado. Mas não caiu. Em vez disso foi mantido no lugar pelo agarre do moreno nos seus quadris, tendo este aproveitado o momento em que os seus cabelos foram libertados para fazer deslizar a sua língua por toda a extensão do pénis de Naruto. Se existia qualquer dúvida esta foi totalmente esquecida pelo loiro no momento em que sentiu o seu membro ser humedecido pela saliva de Sasuke enquanto este o tomava sofregamente na sua boca quente. Não havia como formular qualquer pensamento que fosse quando a língua do moreno parecia brincar com o seu pénis e ainda menos quando este o chupava levemente apenas o suficiente para o levar a loucura sem que fosse doloroso. Apoiou uma das suas mãos num dos ombros de Sasuke enlaçando o tecido da camisa molhada e tentando encontrar ali algum apoio. A sua outra mão permanecia na sua boca e sem perceber mordeu os seus dedos numa tentativa de conter os sons embaraçosos que teimavam em se fazer ouvir. Um fio de saliva escorreu pelos seus dedos e queixo e devo dizer que Sasuke perdeu uma visão e tanto daquela face tomada pelo prazer por estar agora de olhos fechados concentrado em lho conceder.

_Sasuke… eu vou… ah…_Sem saber muito bem como encontrou forças para avisar o moreno, mas este ignorou completamente o seu aviso intensificando ainda mais os movimentos com a sua boca. Não sendo mais capaz de se conter Naruto sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer no momento em que o orgasmo o arremeteu. Sasuke abrandou os movimentos continuando a lamber dedicadamente até que a última gota de gozo lhe fosse oferecida.

Abriu novamente os seus olhos apenas para se deparar com aquele corpo tremulo e ofegante. Aquele rosto totalmente vermelho que contrastava com os olhos azuis escurecidos fixos em si, toldados por aquela sensação de acometimento indiscritível. Os lábios molhados de onde escorria um fio de saliva… tão apetecíveis. Naruto segurou-se aos seus ombros mas não teve nem mesmo tempo de cair exausto… Sasuke ergueu-se completamente hipnotizado pelos lábios que clamavam pelos seus e concedeu-lhes assim o que pensava estarem a pedir-lhe, quando na verdade era o seu próprio desejo que o comandava. Pressionou os seus lábios contra os do menor e encontrou neles o mesmo clamor, descobrindo que estes de fato o haviam chamado. Enlaçou a cintura do loiro que ainda agarrava desesperadamente a sua camisa trazendo-o para mais perto. Fez a sua língua deslizar pelos lábios carnudos, e Naruto apesar de surpreso com o seu próprio desejo deixou-se levar por ele entreabrindo os lábios e deixando assim que a língua do moreno viesse brincar com a sua.

Era tudo tão novo. Tão diferente do pesadelo vivido… esquecido naquele momento… subjugado por algo tão mais intenso e arrebatador. Sasuke dava-lhe tanto, mostrava-lhe tanto. Sasuke havia dito que ele era luz… mas era a luz do moreno que ele via e não o contrário.

Num movimento rápido Sasuke separou-se daquela boca, apenas para o levantar no ar, voltando a toma-la assim que havia acomodado o loiro no seu colo. Naruto estava tão leve. Mais leve ainda do que se lembrava… E apesar de perdido num emaranhado de sensações o moreno ainda foi capaz de fazer uma rápida nota mental, sobre discutir as futuras refeições do menor.

Naruto que havia mais uma vez enlaçado com os seus braços o pescoço do moreno perdido na sensação inebriante de o beijar deixou-se carregar até à cama onde Sasuke gentilmente o depositou, deitando-se em seguida sobre si. Sasuke não sabia se as suas ações eram corretas… Pretendia unicamente dar prazer ao menor e agora que o havia feito nina-lo até que ele adormece-se. Mas os braços que Naruto mantinha inconscientemente firmes ao redor de si não o deixaram se afastar e sem que deixa-se que muito peso recai-se sobre o menor deitou-se sobre ele encostando as suas testas, olhando-o nos olhos.

Era Naruto quem o chamava. Sempre Naruto. Mesmo sem perceber. Mesmo sem formular quaisquer palavras. Eram os seus atos e desejos inconscientes que lhe indicavam o que fazer.

Erguendo-se sobre o mesmo Sasuke sentou-se sobre os próprios joelhos entre as pernas do loiro que apesar de corado pela vergonha de se ver tão exposto não desviou o seu olhar daquele que o fitava desejoso. Mas o que Sasuke não sabia era que Naruto não corará apenas pelo embaraço da situação e sim pela visão de Sasuke ali entre as suas pernas. Com a roupa molhada colada ao corpo, a camisa que transparecia os contornos daquele corpo delicadamente escultural de pele pálida e leitosa. Os cabelos de onde pequenas gotas de água se libertavam fazendo um trajeto pecaminoso aos olhos do loiro sobre o corpo do outro, ou mesmo do seu, quando gotas escorriam pela franja de cabelos negros pingando sobre as suas coxas. Os olhos que o olhavam igualmente enternecido e os lábios finos levemente rosados pelos seus beijos.

Sem nunca quebrar o contacto com os olhos azuis, Sasuke delicadamente fez deslizar as suas mãos pelas pernas do loiro e chegando até aos seus tornozelos ergueu uma delas levando-a até aos seus lábios. Beijou os pés pequenos com extrema devoção começando a subir o roçar de lábios até ao tornozelo do loiro. Tendo a sua outra perna liberta, já que agora Sasuke segurava aquela que beijava com ambas as mãos, massageando e acariciando-a, Naruto levou-a até ao peito do maior e deslizando o seu pé por entre o tecido da camisa pediu com uma voz rouca.

_Tira…

Com aquele sorriso de lado tão característico Sasuke levou uma das suas mãos até aos botões da mesma começando a abri-los um a um de forma lenta e torturante para aquele que o observava. No entanto depositou a perna de Naruto sobre o seu ombro para assim poder continuar a distribuir beijos e lambidas pela mesma… Assim que se viu livre daquela peça de vestuário inclinou-se mais sobre o menor subido os seus beijos até à coxa torneada. Mas uma vez usando a sua outra perna Naruto prendeu os seus dedos dos pés ao redor do cós da calça preta que o outro ainda vestia.

_Também…_voltou a pedir mas desta vez não foi atendido.

Sasuke limitou-se a mais uma vez dar um dos seus sorrisos ladinos e responder:

_Depois…

O moreno colocou então ambas as pernas do loiro sobre os seus ombros erguendo-o da cama e Naruto soltou um gemido em antecipação quando viu os beijos do moreno deslizarem das suas coxas de encontro ao seu membro novamente ereto. Pensou que Sasuke iria repetir o que havia feito no chuveiro mas os beijos no seu pénis foram breves… O moreno foi mais além e separando as nádegas redondas e bem-feitas do menor com as mãos lambeu o seu ânus lentamente.

Esticando as suas mãos até então embrenhadas na colcha Naruto procurou afastar Sasuke de si.

_Não… Aí não… Não lambas aí… É sujo…_Debateu-se para afastar o outro procurando retirar as suas pernas dos seus ombros mas a agarre de Sasuke manteve-o no lugar.

Calmamente o moreno levou uma das suas mãos até aos cabelos dourados… Naruto estava-se a mostrar bastante flexível… chamando-lhe assim a atenção.

_Não é. Nada em ti é sujo Naruto. Nada._Apesar de agora o loiro parecer ter-se acalmado Sasuke ainda conseguia ver hesitação nas pequenas safiras. Suspirou triste por Naruto não acreditar no que lhe dizia e deixou as pernas douradas descerem pelas laterais do seu corpo. Voltou a inclinar-se sobre o loiro e depositando um novo beijo sobre a sua fronte foi a sua vez de fazer um pedido. _Vira-te…

Naruto hesitou… Ainda receava o que poderia vir a seguir. Mas o suspiro triste de Sasuke chegou aos seus ouvidos como desapontamento pelo que lhe havia negado e ele viu-se incapaz de o fazer mais uma vez.

Tentando controlar o ligeiro tremor que o acometeu fez o que lhe foi solicitado e voltou as costas para o moreno… Ele sabia que Sasuke não o iria tomar da mesma forma que Itachi havia feito mas o medo ainda estava ali… E a lembrança da dor parecia tão real…

No entanto surpreendeu-se quando ao contrário do que pensava as atenções de Sasuke recaíram sobre a sua nuca e não o local esperado. Sasuke começou a lamber o seu pescoço e ombros enquanto deslizava as suas mãos pelo corpo moreno que lhe era oferecido. Os seus dedos encontraram mais uma vez os mamilos do loiro e ele sentiu o corpo menor relaxar de encontro ao seu há medida que o som de gemidos se fazia novamente presente. Desceu a sua língua pela linha da coluna de Naruto sentindo-o resfolegar ao seu toque. Era como se pequenas descargas elétricas atravessassem todo seu corpo e Naruto pensava nunca ter vivido algo tão excruciantemente prazeroso. Bem talvez se não contarmos com a experiencia anterior na casa de banho…

O corpo de Naruto contorcia-se sob o seu e este empinava-se inconscientemente de encontro a si fazendo o moreno quase perder o pouco juízo que ainda lhe restava. Assim que chegou às nádegas perfeitas Sasuke não resistiu em prova-las também. Apalpando-as firmemente começou a lambe-las distribuindo suaves mordias na carne tenra, até que as voltou a afastar delicadamente alcançando mais uma vez a entrado do loiro com a língua…

Desta vez devido às ondas de prazer que propagavam pelo seu corpo ao sentir o toque forte e ainda assim carinhoso de Sasuke, e lhe toldavam o discernimento, Naruto viu-se incapaz de revidar aquele ato com recusa. Em vez disso o seu corpo agiu sozinho fazendo-o empinar-se ainda mais de encontro à boca sôfrega do moreno. Aquela língua que insistia em lambe-lo naquele local tão escondido forçando por vezes um pouco a passagem para dentro de si… Continuando com as suas lambidas Sasuke começou a contornar a pequena entrada com o seu dedo indicador deixando que a sua saliva escorre-se sobre o mesmo antes de forçar ligeiramente a passagem para o interior do loiro.

Neste momento sentiu o corpo de Naruto retesar sobre o seu e pressionar o seu dedo tentando repeli-lo…

_Sa…Sasuke…_O seu nome foi proferido como um lamento e ele afastou-se procurando acalmar o seu próprio desejo e retomar a sensatez.

_Desculpa… eu não queria assustar-te…_ Iria afastar-se ainda mais quando o sentiu o seu pulso ser agarrado pelo loiro que se voltava para si.

_Não… eu quero… É só… _o olhar foi desviado pelo embaraço mas mesmo assim o menor prosseguiu…_Eu quero ver o teu rosto… _Voltou a encarar os olhos negros para finalmente revelar determinado._Dá-me confiança…

O loiro tomou então a iniciativa e ainda puxando o moreno pelo pulso fê-lo deitar-se novamente sobre si. Corado de vergonha abriu bem as suas pernas e deslizou a sua mão para a do outro guiando-a então até o seu ânus. Sasuke beijou o seu rosto e colando então as suas testas encarou os olhos azuis brilhantes enquanto deslizava mais uma vez de forma lenta e cuidadosa um dos seus dedos para o interior do loiro. Assistiu ao pequeno trejeito de desconforto que se formou no rosto rosado e que o outro tentou esconder, mas mesmo assim não poderia deixar de continuar… Não quando o seu corpo pedia tão isultantemente e via esse mesmo pedido nos olhos cerúleos. Moveu o seu dedo com calma, naquele interior quente e apertado, apesar do clamor que o arremetia buscando não provocar dor e unicamente prazer. E esse prazer foi surgindo tímido e hesitante nos olhos do outro. Nos seus ofegos… Nos pequenos sons que não conseguia conter… No contorcer do seu corpo que comprimia aquele dedo invasor agora não para o expulsar mas em busca de mais daquele sentimento.

Sem quebrar o contacto visual, pois sabia que este ajudava o loiro a corresponder aos seus toques, assegurando-lhe que era ele quem o estava a tocar e não um outro qualquer, Sasuke moveu-se voltando a erguer o corpo do menor e sem retirar o dedo do seu interior levou a boca até um outro humedecendo-o. Forçou então a passagem deste para junto do primeiro e sentiu mais uma vez o corpo pequeno contrair-se. Levou então a sua outra mão até a ereção negligenciado de Naruto e começou lentos movimentos de vai e vem no mesmo ritmo em que arremetia com os seus dedos, com vista a faze-lo relaxar. O prazer que nunca o tinha realmente abandonado foi tomando proporções cada vez mais intensas e Naruto começou a rebolar de encontro aquelas caricias. Foi então que aqueles dedos atrevidos que se moviam dentro de si tocaram um local em particular que o fez sentir um prazer diferente de qualquer outro. E Sasuke sorriu face à descoberta e ao gemido de espanto que escapou alto e despudorado pelos lábios vermelhos. Começou então a mover os seus dedos de encontro aquele mesmo local, aumentando a rapidez dos seus movimentos, assim como fazia com a sua outra mão no pénis do loiro. Embalado pelos gemidos do menor que se tornavam cada vez mais audíveis e desconexos a medida que a intensidade aumentava introduziu um terceiro dedo vendo-o arquear as costas buscando mais contato mas quando pensava que o outro se encontrava perto do orgasmo ouviu-o pedindo entre gemidos e ofegos:

_Sas… uke…. Para… ah não… Não… quero… ah-assim…_No entanto, ele não parou. Como parar quando tinha aquele corpo dourado brilhando devido ao suor entregue sob o seu?… Tudo que queria era dar-lhe prazer e contempla-lo no momento em que este o envolvesse. _Não!_ Empurrando-o com um dos seus pés Naruto afastou-o de si sentando-se rapidamente sobre os joelhos para encarar o moreno com olhos lacrimejantes… _Não quero assim… quero te a ti…

_É a mim que tens…_Sasuke respondeu com calma buscando apaziguar o menor. Ele sabia ao que Naruto se referia, mas a verdade é que tinha medo também. Medo de magoar o menor e trazer-lhe um pesadelo semelhante ao que o seu irmão lhe havia mostrado. Por isso pensou que se desse simplesmente prazer a Naruto mesmo tendo que conter aquele desejo desenfreado que o parecia querer consumir isso seria preferível a deixa-lo extravasar sobre o corpo frágil do menor.

_Não… Não assim… Tu… Tu não queres?_O loiro olhou-o magoado pensando que talvez fosse isso. Talvez Sasuke tivesse feito tudo aquilo por pena. Talvez ele não quisesse realmente… Talvez ele não _o_ quisesse… Afinal como poderia deseja-lo após tudo o que acontecera. Sasuke deveria ter pena… Só isso apenas pena…_Tu não me queres…

_Naruto…_Sasuke aproximou-se do menor acariciando o seu rosto com uma mão e tomando uma das suas com a outra, levou-a de encontro a sua própria ereção ainda agonizantemente constrita pelas suas vestes…_Tu não és capaz de sequer imaginar a extensão do meu desejo…_Naruto corou sentindo o membro do moreno pulsar mesmo através do tecido. _Eu só tenho medo de te magoar meu amor…_ Amor… a palavra havia escapado tão facilmente dos seus lábios. Era tão natural e no entanto tão intenso. Tão certo e simples mas apesar disso só agora o percebia.

Os olhos de Naruto arregalaram-se ao ouvir tal palavra e as lagrimas que agora se formavam não eram mais de medo ou magoa… E sim de felicidade e reconhecimento daquele sentimento que também ele possuía. Levou então a sua mão livre de encontro aquela que repousava no seu rosto.

_Tu não me magoas…_Disse simplesmente comprovando para si mesmo que Sasuke era unicamente Sasuke… E era unicamente seu. Fechando os olhos tomou a iniciativa do beijo que se seguiu enquanto movia a sua mão buscando abrir o fecho e botão das calças do moreno para faze-las então deslizar em conjunto com os boxers peles pernas levemente musculadas. Encantado com o gemido grave e contido de Sasuke quando sua mão tocou livremente a sua ereção separou-se dos seus lábios entreabrindo os olhos apenas para ver o rosto pálido ligeiramente corado pelo prazer. Olhou Sasuke nos olhos num pedido mudo encarregando-se agora a si de passar confiança ao maior.

_Tudo bem…_Sasuke cedeu._Mas vamos faze-lo no teu ritmo. Se doer…_Mas Sasuke não foi capaz de terminar aquela frase, muito menos qualquer raciocínio pois os seus lábios voltaram a ser cobertos pelos do loiro. Ele sabia que ia doer… Nem que fosse um pouco… Mas sabia que sendo Sasuke ali ele suportaria qualquer dor apenas para ver mais daquela expressão prazerosa que havia tomado o rosto do maior devido aos movimentos cadenciados da mão morena no seu pénis.

Assim que o beijo terminou inclinou-se descendo a sua boca sobre o pénis do moreno que permanecia sentado sobre a cama de forma a humedece-lo com a sua saliva. Mas tal ato foi também recompensado pelos baixos gemidos de Sasuke que se deleitava não apenas com as sensações proporcionadas mas também pela visão que era ter Naruto chupando o seu membro deixando-o coberto de saliva, ajoelhado sobre a cama e de rabo empinado. Naruto descobriu adorar o som daqueles gemidos e só não se demorou mais na tarefa que executava porque sabia que nem ele nem Sasuke aguentariam esperar muito mais. E talvez se espera-se toda a coragem formada escapulisse do seu ser… Ainda que ele duvida-se que com o outro assim tão entregue isso fosse alguma vez acontecer… Empurrando o peito de Sasuke para que este se reclina-se um pouco mais sobre a cama colocou as suas pernas uma de cada lado do maior ajoelhando-se sobre o membro do moreno. Começou então a descer sobre o mesmo guiando-o para dentro de si até que o toma-se por inteiro. Doeu? Claro que doeu mas o olhar sereno de Sasuke, mesmo que este mordesse os lábios tentando conter o seu desejo, as mãos firmes sobre os seus quadris ajudando-o a abriga-lo no seu interior, o gemido entrecortado que o outro tentou conter… tudo isso aliado ao prazer que ainda que ténue se fazia também presente e à felicidade por ser Sasuke a toma-lo impediram que a dor o fizesse sequer vacilar.

Sasuke estava dentro de si. E ele nunca se havia sentido tão pleno e completo. Acanhado fez o seu corpo subir só para voltar novamente a descer sobre o membro do moreno iniciando assim uma susceção de movimentos cadenciados.

Ah Naruto era tão quente… tão apertado… tão lindo… tão absurdamente perfeito… e era seu… Ainda que o irmão o tivesse tomado primeiro Naruto era seu… sempre fora… Os movimentos foram-se tornando cada vez mais rápidos a medida que a dor era posta de parte para dar lugar ao prazer. E quando Naruto buscou apoio nos ombros do moreno tal era o desejo de conseguir faze-lo ir mais fundo dentro de si concedendo assim prazer a ambos, Sasuke não foi mais capaz de continuar como um mero espetador. Guiar os movimentos do outro colocando as mãos nos seus quadris não era suficiente. Impulsionar os seus próprios de encontro ao outro não chegava. Ergueu-se de forma a abraçar aquele corpo esguio que cavalgava sobre si. E fez com que este contorna-se o seu corpo com as pernas. Apertou as nádegas redondas do menor enterrando-se mais profundamente e mordeu o pescoço dourado sentindo o sabor salgado do suor se misturar com o gosto cítrico da pele dourada. Os braços de Naruto arranhavam agora as suas costas buscando extravasar o prazer que sentia por Sasuke tocar novamente a sua próstata. Naruto sentiu aquelas ondas violentas de prazer tomarem conta do seu corpo quando finalmente o orgasmo chegou procurando os lábios do moreno num beijo desesperado. Num último impulso Sasuke reclamou aquele corpo e derramou-se no seu interior enquanto era pressionado pelos espasmos que ainda acometiam o corpo menor. _Seu…_

Continua…

E é isso... Proximo capitulo tudo se vai esclarecer e depois temos so um pequeno epilogo que provavelmente até será postado em conjunto...  
Eu sei que não há por ai muita gente a ler mp... apesar de eu não saber bem o porque... eu acho que va le a pena mas la esta a minha opiniao nao podia ser mais tendenciosa... de qualquer das formas para quem lê espero que o capitulo gigante tenha agradado...

Agradecimento especial pelo comentário de Veronnie ..  
Bjs...


End file.
